Liar, Liar His Heart Is Still On Fire
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: A Year and half later, John, Randy and their children are happier than ever. It seems that nothing will ever part them. Until they receive some news. Will a message from the past bring them closer or tear them apart? Sequel to Liar, Liar His Heart Is On Fire. SLASH M/M Contains Mpreg.
1. A Year And A Half Later

**LIAR, LIAR HIS HEART IS STILL ON FIRE**

**Title: Liar, Liar His Heart Is Still On Fire****  
****Rating: All sorts of NC-17****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.****  
****Pairing: Centon and others.****  
****Summary:**** A Year and half later, John, Randy and their children are happier than ever. It seems that nothing will ever part them. Until they receive some news. Will a message from the past bring them closer or tear them apart? Sequel to Liar, Liar His Heart Is On Fire. SLASH M/M Contains Mpreg. **

**A YEAR AND A HALF LATER**

Things had progressed nicely for the Orton and Jericho families. John and Randy were so happy, with their four children. Alanna was now 8, Dakota was 6, Kaylee was 3 and Blaze was 18 months old.

Adam had given birth not long after John and Randy's wedding, to a beautiful baby boy named Alexander Christopher Jericho who was now a year old. Today was the day Adam would be coming home from the hospital. He had just given birth to his and Chris' second child a baby girl named LeAnne Jo Jericho.

John was up in the kids bedrooms getting his two younger children ready for the day. He dressed Kaylee in her Ivory & Blue Striped Sleeveless Tiered Jersey Dress, and her Metallic Faux-Snakeskin Braided Sandals.

He dressed Blaze in his ark Blue Denim Shorts with Cargo Pockets, his blue 'Awesome 24/7' graphic tee and his blue Canvas Flip-Flops. He dressed Alex who they were watching for Adam and Chris in his "Here Comes Trouble" Bodysuit and his Faux-Leather Fisherman Sandals.

"Come on let's go get you all fed." John said. He had Alex in one arm, Blaze in the other and Kaylee was walking beside him. They walked downstairs and Randy had gone and gotten them some Macdonald's for breakfast. He smiled as Dakota walked into the room, he looked so cute in his Blue Check Cotton Bermuda Shorts with Belt, his Beach-Graphic tee and his Printed Canvas Flip-Flops.

"Daddy I can't do my belt." He said, John smiled, he put Blaze and Alex in their highchairs and Kaylee in her booster seat and he helped his son with his belt. "There you go" John said. Dakota smiled and sat at the table.

Alanna walked down looking pretty, she was dressed in her Belle vibrant fuchsia tunic dress and her Faux-Leather Braided Sandals. "Come eat baby." John said Alanna smiled. She sat down with them and they started eating. "What time are Chris and Adam coming here?" Randy asked.

"Soon, I think he is released at 11." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. "I think we should just have a BBQ and just hang out with them." Randy said, John smiled and nodded. "Of course. We need to get to the store sometime this week, to get the kids there school gear" John said, Randy smiled and nodded.

"Cool. We can do that this week," Randy said, John smiled and nodded. They finished breakfast and John cleaned up a bit. "Borrred" Kaylee whined to him. John smiled. "Why don't you play with your brother?" John asked.

"Borrring" she said, John laughed. "OK what do you want to do then baby?" John asked. "Bake" she said, John smiled. He picked her up and placed her onto the counter. "How about we bake a cake for uncle Adam and uncle Chris?" John asked, she smiled and nodded.

John pulled out what they needed and they baked a cake for Chris and Adam. It felt nice to spend some alone time with his daughter. He missed it a lot. He looked out the window and saw Randy playing with the boys in the sandpit. John laughed. Then wondered where the hell Alanna was.

"Al!" he shouted. "Yeah?" she asked, "Where are you?" John asked. "Office!" she said, John frowned and picked Kaylee up and walked into the office. "What are you doing?" John asked. "Chatting with my friends" she said, John nodded and took a closer look.

"OK." John said. He walked back out to the kitchen and he and Kaylee finished cooking the cake. John looked at the time and smiled, Adam would be there soon. John pulled out some stuff and made some salads and sides for the BBQ. "Come on baby let's go play." John said, Kaylee smiled, they went into the lounge and started playing with her toys.

John laid on the floor and watched her play, Randy walked in and looked at John lying on the floor and he laughed a bit. "Are you having fun?" Randy asked, John nodded. He looked up at his husband and saw he had Alex in his arms.

"Is he OK?" John asked. "Yeah he doesn't like the sand so I thought I would bring him in here to play with Lee" Randy said John smiled. Alex crawled over to Kaylee and started playing with her. "Da!" they heard, Randy turned and saw Blaze standing behind him.

Blaze lifted his arms up he wanted Randy to hold him, he was a definite daddy's boy. He was attached to Randy's hip most of the time. "Where's Al?" Randy asked. "Computer chatting with her friends." John said, Randy nodded. He walked into the office and saw Al talking to her friends online.

"Al why don't you come and play?" Randy asked, Alanna shook her head. "Nah." She said. "Alanna please." Randy said. "Why?" she asked. "Because." Randy said, he didn't like her being on the computer all the time, he really didn't like it.

Alanna grumbled and shut the computer off and stormed out of the office. Randy sighed and looked at his son. "She's a brat" he said, Blaze just laughed. They walked out of the room and heard the doorbell, Randy smiled and went to the door.

He opened it and smiled seeing Adam holding LeAnne and Chris standing there, he smiled and let them in, Blaze reached out for his uncle Chris and Chris took him into his arms. "Come in, we're all in the lounge" Randy said, Adam and Chris smiled and walked into the lounge.

They sat down and the kids crowded Adam and LeAnne and started cooing over her. John smiled at his best friend he seemed so happy and he was so glad. Adam deserved to be happy, he had a husband and two amazing children. Adam was incredibly blessed just like he was. He was bless with a husband and four amazing children.

He couldn't want anything more. "I'll go start the grill" Randy said, John smiled and nodded. Randy walked out the back with Chris and Kota following him, the younger kids played in front of John and Adam as they sat on the couch.

"She's amazing Adam." John said, Adam smiled. "She is isn't she, she's so amazing I couldn't want anything more. I have a great husband and two amazing kids." Adam said John smiled. "I know how you feel with me, Randy and the kids." John said, Adam smiled.

"How was my baby boy?" Adam asked. "He was good, he and Kaylee played together a lot same with him and Blaze. They are going to be best friends I think." John said Adam smiled. "You and Randy need to have another baby. To be Le's best friend." John's eyes widened.

"Another baby?" John asked, Adam nodded. "I don't know about that, we already have four." John said. "Yes but only two of them really need you, Kota is in school, same with Al." Adam said.

"I think Randy wants to have another baby, I just don't think now is the right time, maybe in a few months yes, but not right now." John said. "If it happens it happens I guess. It's not like I am on birth control or anything." John said. Adam smiled. "It'll happen soon then" Adam said John laughed.

"Foods done!" Randy called, John and Adam got the kids up and out to the backyard to eat the food. They all sat down and had a nice lunch with their family. They were one big happy family. Things were going really well for the Jericho's and the Orton's. they finished up lunch and just hung out. they all went for a swim except for Adam and Le. It was a good day to be with family and friends.

"It's been a nice day huh?" Randy asked as he wrapped his arms around John's waist. John smiled and nodded. "It's been the best day" John said Randy smiled. "We should have more days like this" Randy said John smiled and nodded and turned around in Randy's arms and hugged him tight. "I love you Ran." Randy smiled.

"I love you too baby, are you OK?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah everything is fine, it's just nice to have a happy day with our friends and our kids" John said, Randy smiled and nodded. It was days like these where John was more thankful than ever, yes he missed Dwayne but he had moved on and he was extremely happy.

**Please review…..**


	2. Misbehaving

**LIAR, LIAR HIS HEART IS STILL ON FIRE**

"I'm going baby" John said poking his head into the office where his husband was. "Are you taking the kids?" Randy asked, John shook his head. "Just Al, Kaylee and Kota are spending some time with Dwayne's family and Blaze is over at Adam's." John said, Randy smiled.

"OK have fun." He said. John smiled and kissed his husband and headed out the door with Alanna. They got into the car and John drove them to the mall. "You're on a limit Al, you get five of each thing, so five jeans, five dresses, five shirts, five sweaters, five swimsuits, five shorts and five skirts OK?" John asked, Alanna nodded.

They got to the department store and walked in. "Let's get you done before your siblings" John said, Alanna nodded. They went to her size section and she started picking out some clothes, she got a set of three SO Graphic Keyhole Tee's, a set of three Candie's Beaded Tops, a set of two IZ Amy Byer Mock-Layer Sublimation Tops, a set of three Candie's Striped Cowlneck Tops and a set of four Mudd Crochet Slubbed Halter Tops.

"OK that's it for shirts." John said Alanna nodded and they moved on to skirts. She picked out a set of two SO Mesh Ruffle Scooter skirts, a set of 4 Mudd "Live Love" Sporty Fleece Scooter skirts, a set of 4 SO Asymmetrical Ruffled Scooter skirts, a set of 2 Hang Ten Knit Maxi Skirts, and a denim skirt.

Once that was done she went to the dresses. She got a set of 4 SO One-Shoulder Eyelet Dresses, a set of 2 SO® Patterned Cross-Back Flutter Dresses, a set of two SO® Graphic Cross-Back Flutter Dresses, a set of two Hang Ten Dip-Dye Maxi Dresses, and a Hang Ten striped maxi dress. Once the dresses were done they went to the jeans, she got five pairs of jeans in different cuts and washes. After the jeans they went to the swimmers section. She got five sets of tankini's with skirts, in pink, purple, blue, yellow and white.

Once she was done they moved onto Dakota. They got him some shirt, he got a set of 4 Jumping Beans Sports Graphic Tees, a set of four Tony Hawk Moondog Graphic Raglan Tee's, a set of three adidas Logo Raglan Tee's a set of four adidas Multi-Sport Tee's and a set of three SONOMA life style Chest-Seam Applique Tee's.

He also got a set of three adidas J.V. Tech Striped Logo Jacket's. once that was done they went and got him some jeans, in different cuts and washes. Once he had all of Dakota's jeans they headed over to the shorts.

He got a set of four, Nike Hustle Mesh Shorts, a set of four, Tony Hawk Cruise Microfiber Belted Cargo Shorts, a set of four Jumping Beans Mesh Shorts, a set of three Tony Hawk Plaid Shorts and a set of two Levi's Relaxed Fit Denim Shorts.

Once the shorts were done, they went over to the swimmers section and got him his swimmers he got a set of 2 Jumping Beans Striped Swim Trunks, a set of two Tony Hawk Camouflage Skate-to-Swim Shorts, a set of 3 Jumping Beans Raglan Rash Guard's a set of two Jumping Beans Printed Swim Trunks and a set of two Jumping Beans Printed Cargo Swim Trunks.

Once that was done they moved on to Kaylee. They got her some sweaters in different colours, they then headed over to the tops, they got her a set of 4 Carter's Striped Rosette Tunic, a set of 4 SONOMA life style Mock-Layer Animal Hooded Tops, a set of 3 adidas Daisy Daze Raglan Tees, a set of 4 Carter's Floral Tunic's, a set of 4 adidas Twist Shout Mock-Layer Tunic's, a set of 2 SONOMA life style Striped Fleece Hoodies and a set of two SONOMA life style Sequined Fleece Hoodies. They then went and got her some jeans in different washes and cuts. Once the jeans were done they headed over to the shorts.

They got her a set of 4 Carter's Solid French Terry Shorts, a set of 4 SONOMA life style Knit Jegging Skimmer Pants, a set of 4 Jumping Beans Solid Woven Capris, a set of 3 adidas Workout Capris and a set of 4 Jumping Beans Graphic Knit Skimmer Pants. Once that was done they went and got her some skirts, they got her a set of 3 Jumping Beans Animal Print Tiered Scooters, a set of 3 SONOMA life style Eyelet Ruffled Scooters, a set of three, adidas Three Spins Mesh Scooters, a set of four Carter's Dotted Knit Scooters, and a set of 2 Jumping Beans Patterned Tiered Scooters. Once they had the skirts they went and got her some dresses.

A set of 2 Carter's Striped Rosette Dresses, a set of two

Jumping Beans Printed Asymmetrical Knit Rompers, a set of three Carter's Floral Rosette Dresses a set of 3 adidas J.V. Tech Cross Court Dresses and a set of three adidas Striped Dresses.

Once the dresses were done they went and got her some swimmers, they got her a Penny M Dotted One-Piece Swimsuit Cover-Up Set, a Whale Mermaid 2-pc. Tankini Set, a

Penny M Floral One-Piece Swimsuit Cover-Up Set, a

Princess ruffled, bathing suit and a Jumping Beans Smocked Terry Cover-Up. That was it for Kaylee.

"Last lot baby." John said, he could tell that Alanna was tired. All they had to get now was Blaze' things. They went and got him some different coloured overalls, then they went to the shirts and got him a set of four Jumping Beans Graphic Tee's, a set of 3 Chaps Striped Polo's, a set of 3 Chaps Plaid Shirts, a set of 2 Jumping Beans Striped Graphic Tanks, a set of three adidas "Practice" Tees and a set of 2 adidas adi Attitude Tees.

Once the shirts were done they went and got him some shorts, they got him a set of 4 Jumping Beans Mesh Shorts, a set of 2 denim shorts, a set of two camo shorts, a set of four adidas Side-Stripe Mesh Shorts, and a set of Carter's Graphic Knit French Terry Shorts.

Once the shorts were done they went and got him some cool graphic printed onesies, after that they went and got him some swimmers as well. once John had everything he headed to the checkout. He paid for everything with the credit card and headed out to the car. He loaded the car up and headed home, he was exhausted as well as Alanna.

John knew he would need a nap when they got home and he planned on taking one. They got home and unpacked, John took all the clothes into the laundry knowing he would need to wash them before sorting them out. Once the clothes were in there he headed up to his bedroom and laid down on the bed. He was laying there when he felt the bed dip, he opened his eyes and saw Randy sitting there.

He smiled at him and pulled Randy down with him. "Long day baby?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Yeah it was." John said, Randy smiled. "I got a call from Vince, he wants me back at work this week" Randy said John sighed. "When?" John asked. "Thursday" Randy said John nodded. "OK, that's not long at all." John said, Randy nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry baby." Randy said John sighed. "It's OK, this is your job baby I understand. It'll be OK, Al and Kota will be at school, I can handle Kaylee and Blaze alone. Don't worry about me" John said, Randy smiled. "OK. Are you sure?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure baby, I promise you." John said. Randy smiled. "You get some rest baby, I promise" Randy said, John smiled and relaxed back on the bed. Randy kissed him and left the room. He sighed as he went downstairs.

He was so worried about leaving John alone with four kids but he knew he had to do it, if he didn't he would be fired and he didn't want that.

He got downstairs and relaxed back on the couch. Alanna saw her dad alone and she went and joined him. sometimes she missed it when it was just them two. "You OK baby?" Randy asked. "Yeah, are you OK dad?" she asked.

"Of course, I just found out I had to leave on Thursday for work" Randy said, Alanna sighed. "Oh" she said quietly. "I know you don't like it when I leave baby, believe me I don't either, but I have to. I have a job that I love" Randy said.

"I know, but I Miss you. It's annoying being here, Kota, Kaylee and Blaze are loud and John doesn't have time for me." Alanna said, Randy sighed. "I'm sorry baby, I'll talk to him about it OK?" Randy asked, Alanna smiled and nodded. "OK thanks daddy" Alanna said Randy smiled and hugged her. he also missed his one on one time with her.

They sat there hugging one another, John woke up and headed downstairs, he smiled seeing Randy and Alanna on the couch together. He quietly left them alone and went to get some stuff done for work. He hated that Randy was leaving him for a while, but he knew Randy needed to get back to work.

He would Miss him and it would be hard without him but he knew he could handle it. he had to he was a father and he would do this the best he could.

**WEEKS LATER**

Randy had been gone on the road for a few weeks now and John was trying to juggle his work, his home and looking after four kids all on his own. It was definitely hard but he was doing the best he could do. He was up early making breakfast. He made it all and went to wake the kids up. He woke Dakota and Alanna up first and put them in the shower. He then put the bath on and put Kaylee and Blaze into the bath. He went and checked on Alanna and Kota and they were getting out of the shower.

"Breakfast is on the table when you're ready" John said. He went and got Kaylee and Blaze out of the bath. He dried them off and dressed them. He dressed Kaylee in her Little Lass Striped Bow Top Shorts Set and her white SONOMA life style Sandals. Once she was dressed he took her into Blaze' room and dressed him in his Nike "I'm Gonna' be on a Cereal Box Someday" Tee Shorts and his black and white Nike shoes. He picked him up and took him and Kaylee downstairs for breakfast. He saw Alanna and Dakota ready for school.

Alanna was dressed in her Butterfly Belted Denim Skimmer Pants, her purple Butterfly Tee, she had on her black SONOMA life style Wedges. Dakota was dressed in his Lee Relaxed Fit Denim Shorts, his red and black Tony Hawk Plaid Woven Shirt and he had on his blue and black Tony Hawk Skate Shoes. John sat down with his family and he started eating. "Johnny can I call daddy before school?" Alanna asked. "No, he is out this morning." John said. "Did you talk to him?" she asked. John nodded. "Earlier this morning." John said.

Alanna frowned. She didn't think it was fair that John got to talk to her dad and she didn't. They finished breakfast and John cleaned up. "Go brush your teeth." John told Alanna and Dakota. John put Kaylee and Blaze down and they toddled off. John sighed and finished cleaning up from the morning. He had a busy day ahead of him. He had to take Alanna and Dakota to school and then he had to take Kaylee to her day-care, then do some grocery shopping. John finished cleaning up as Dakota and Kaylee walked downstairs. "OK. School time." John said.

He picked up Blaze and Kaylee and headed out to the car. he got them strapped in. Dakota sat in the backseat and Alanna in the front. John climbed into the driver's side and he took off to school. He got there and parked. "Be good and I'll pick you up later" John told the two kids. Alanna and Dakota kissed John's cheek and they went into the school and into their class. John turned and looked at his two babies. "Ready?" he asked. "Yeah!" Kaylee exclaimed. John smiled and took her to her day-care class. She was only there for a few hours. John just thought she needed to bond with kids her own age.

They got to the centre and John took them inside. He kissed his daughter goodbye and headed back to the car with his son. He strapped him in and kissed his cheek. He loved his one on one time with him. It made him feel so much closer to Randy somehow. He got in the driver's side and headed to the store. They got there and John grabbed Blaze. He took him over to the carts and put on the silver and black shopping cart cover and then put Blaze in the seat and strapped him in.

"OK baby boy let's get some food." John said Blaze just giggled up at him. John smiled and headed into the store and started looking around for what he needed. he got some chicken, steak, mince, eggs, milk, cheese, salad stuff, fruit, cookies, candy, cakes, crisps, dip, frozen veggies, soup, juice, frozen food, diapers and some ice cream. Once he had everything he headed to the checkout. He paid for everything and headed out to the car. he packed everything away and strapped Blaze into the car. once that was done he got into the driver's side and headed to the house.

He got there and took Blaze inside. He put him in his walker to play while he unpacked everything. he unpacked the groceries and sat down for a minute. He was tired already and it was still morning time. He rested for a minute before he went and did the laundry. He needed to get Randy's clothes clean before he came home in a week or so. He missed him so much. He wished Randy could be there all the time. "Jay!" John heard he poked his head around the corner and saw Alex and LeAnne in Adam's arms. John smiled and took the one year old from his friend. He hugged and kissed his nephew and put him down to play with the toys.

John got Blaze out of his walker so he could play with his cousin. He made some coffee and John and Randy sat around the table chatting. "So what's going on?" John asked. "Nothing I was bored so I thought I would come and hang out and talk. Chris is away and I Miss him." John smiled and nodded. "Sounds good" John said. They sat there talking but were interrupted by a loud scream. John rushed into the play room and saw Blaze standing over Alex. "What did you do?" John asked. he picked up Alex and comforted him. "Well?" John asked his son. "My toy!" he shouted John sighed. he grabbed Blaze by his arm and took him into the kitchen and onto the naughty stool.

"You stay here for 1 minute." John scolded him Blaze's lip quivered but John ignored him and walked over to the table. "Sorry Addy." John said Adam smiled. "It's OK. They're kids." Adam said John smiled. And nodded. John saw out of the corner of his eye that Blaze was moving "Blaze Tucker Orton back to your spot now!" John told his son. Blaze ran off. John got up and ran and grabbed his son and placed him back on his spot. He went to run again but John grabbed his arm. "Stay" he ordered.

He went to say something else but the house phone rang. He sighed and picked it up. **"Hello?...Yes this is Dakota's father….What?...Of course I'll be down immediately…..Thankyou"** John said ending the call. He looked at Adam. "What's up?" Adam asked. "Dakota…..Something happened to him I need to get to him." John said. "Go, I have Blaze under control" he said, John smiled and nodded. He grabbed his keys and left.

He got in his car and headed to the school. He got there and walked into the office. "Hi I am here for Dakota Johnson." John said. "He's with the nurse right now, shouldn't be too much longer" the woman said John nodded and sat down. "Mr. Orton?" the woman asked, John nodded. "Come with me" she said John smiled and followed her to the nurses office. He walked in and saw his son with an icepack on his eye. He rushed over to him. "What happened?" John asked. he took the icepack and looked at the eye.

"Lana hurted me." Dakota said, John frowned. "Where is Alanna?" John asked the woman. "I am trying to contact her father" she said. "I'm her step father" John said. The woman nodded. "Come with me, she's in the office" she said John smiled and followed her with his son. They got to the office and went into the principal's office and saw Alanna. "What happened?" John asked. "Dakota was annoying me so a hit him." John's eyes went wide he couldn't believe this right now. "Alanna that's no reason to hit him, he's your brother." John said. "No he isn't. daddy isn't his dad!" she shouted, John sighed.

"Let's go." John said. He took Dakota and Alanna to the car and headed home. they got home and John put Kota in front of the TV and took Alanna up to her room. "No TV, music, internet and phone for you for a week!" he shouted. He wasn't happy. "You're grounded Al." John said. "Your dad will be having words with you later." John snapped and left the room slamming the door. He couldn't believe his step daughter right now. he didn't understand what brought this anger on it wasn't like her, she was usually such a quiet sweet little girl.

**THAT NIGHT**

"She did that?" Randy asked via Skype. John nodded. "Shit, is Kota OK?" Randy asked John smiled. "Yeah he has a bruise, his eye is swollen I will take him to the doctor tomorrow." John said. "Let me talk to him." Randy said John smiled. He called Dakota into the lounge Dakota sat there and talked with Randy for a while making Alanna more and more jealous. "Bye dada" Kota said waving Randy smiled. "Bye son." He said. "Alanna." Randy said. John called Alanna over and she sat there. "You know not to hit, what the hell is going on?" Randy asked her. "Nothing. He was annoying me" Alanna said, Randy shook his head.

"You're grounded. I will talk to you more about this in a few days when I am home for the weekend. Now go do your homework." Randy said. Alanna rolled her eyes and walked off in a huff. "A part from that, how was your day?" Randy asked. "OK I guess. Your son was a little brat but he is OK now." John said Randy smiled. "I Miss you guys so much." Randy said John smiled. "I Miss you too Ran, but you're coming home soon right?" John asked. "Yeah this weekend, me and Chris are coming home." Randy said John smiled.

"Do you think we can have some one on one time this weekend?" John asked. Randy smirked. "Is someone horny?" Randy asked John bit his lip and nodded. "Yes!" John said. Randy laughed. "Of course we can have some alone time. We can just get a sitter in." Randy said. John smiled and nodded. "Thanks baby." John said Randy smiled. "I gotta go baby, I'm having dinner with Chris and Phil" Randy said John smiled. "OK love you" John said. "Love you too" Randy said John sighed and shut the computer. He missed Randy so damn much.

**Please review…..**


	3. Date Night

**LIAR, LIAR HIS HEART IS STILL ON FIRE**

"OK time to get out." John said to Kaylee and Blaze as they were in the bath. He pulled the plug and got them out of the tub. Randy came in and took Blaze to his nursery and dried him off and dressed him in his "Daddy's Rookie" Raglan t-shirt and shorts Pyjama Set.

He smiled at his son and brushed back his blonde hair. "Nummi" he said. Randy sighed and handed him his pacifier which he started sucking on. "You shouldn't be using that still Buddy" Randy said. Blaze reached up and held onto his dad. Randy smiled and carried him out of the room. He walked down the hall to Alanna's room.

He walked in and saw her also ready for bed dressed in her Dot & Stripe butterfly singlet and shorts Pyjama Set. "Are you going?" Alanna asked, Randy shook his head. "Not yet. I want you to be good for Simone." Randy said. Simone was Dwayne's sister and she was coming to watch the kids while John and Randy were out for the night.

"I don't even know her though." Alanna whined. "I don't care Al, you're in deep trouble as it is, so don't push me." Randy said. Alanna sighed and nodded. Randy shook his head at his daughter and left the room, he headed downstairs to the lounge where Dakota was chilling out on the couch watching some TV. Randy smiled at him and sat beside him.

He noticed Dakota was also dressed for bed in his Transformers Dark of the Moon blue t-shirt and shorts Pyjama Set. "You OK Kota?" Randy asked. "Uh huh. My eye hurts a little" he said Randy sighed. "Sorry little man. She shouldn't have hurt you." Randy said.

Dakota smiled and cuddled up to Randy. John walked into the room carrying a chatting Kaylee who was now dressed for bed in her Barbie Princess ruffle shirt and shorts Pyjama Set. John smiled as he saw his three guys on the couch. He loved that Randy was like a father to Dakota. John had been thinking about having Randy adopt Kota and Kaylee. He thought it was time.

John walked over to the couch and put Kaylee down next to Dakota. "Milk all around?" he asked. Randy nodded. "Yep." Randy said John smiled. He walked into the kitchen and put on some milk. He handed the warmed milk to his children and headed upstairs to get dressed for his date with his husband. He dressed in some jeans and a nice button down shirt. Randy came in and looked at John appreciatively. "Simone is here" he said. John nodded and left Randy to get ready.

John walked downstairs and smiled at Simone. "Hey Si." John said. Simone smiled and hugged John. "Hey so I have four kids?" she asked. "Yes, Al is eight, then Kota and Kaylee and Blaze is 18 months. He should be down before we go though is that OK?" John asked. Simone nodded.

"OK." She said. It was weird being around Blaze and Alanna knowing John had moved on from her brother. John grabbed Blaze and took him up to bed. He laid him back into the crib and he kissed him goodnight. He turned on his nightlight and his mobile and headed out the room.

"Ready?" Randy asked. John nodded. "Yeah let's go." John said. Randy smiled. They went downstairs and said their goodbye's to the kids and Simone and headed out to the car. Randy opened the door and John got in, Randy got into the driver's side.

"I got you this" Randy said, he reached into the back seat and grabbed John's gift. He handed it to him. John smiled. It was a Pink Bear and a silver Kissing Rose. "Thank-you baby." John said. Randy smiled and nodded. "Let's get this night on with." Randy said John smiled. They got to the restaurant and walked in and were seated.

They looked over the menu and they ordered Randy got the Colorado Lamb which was a Braised Shank and Seared Rack of lamb, Red Bliss Potatoes, Carrots, Onions, and Au Jus, he also got a beer. John ordered the Mahi Mahi with Cilantro Creamy Polenta, Tomato Salsa, Scallion Oil, he also got a beer to go with it. "I'm glad you're home." John said. Randy smiled. "Me too baby. I am glad too." Randy said. John smiled, he felt so much better knowing that Randy was home with him and the kids for a few days.

"So how did the chat with Al go?" John asked. "It was OK I guess. She won't tell me why she hurt Kota. I don't know what's up with her John." Randy said sighing. "Do you want me to try and have a word with her?" John asked, Randy shook his head. "No I just need to let her come to me." Randy said John smiled.

"So how is the road?" John asked, their food came and they started eating. "It's good I wish you could be there with me. I Miss you guys so much I hate being away from you. I hate that you have to handle everything alone, I mean you work, have a household to run and you have four kids." Randy said. John smiled. "I am fine Ran, I promise. Yes it gets a little hard but It's what I have to do, they're my kids and I love them." John said Randy smiled.

"I love you" Randy said over the table. John smiled. "I love you too." John said. Randy smiled, "Wanna get outta here?" Randy asked, John laughed. "Can we get desert first?" John asked, Randy smiled and nodded. Randy ordered the Mango Guava Cheesecake and John got the Chocolate Tiramisu. They ate desert and headed home. They got home and relieved Simone and checked on the kids. Once they saw all kids asleep they went into the bedroom and chilled out a bit.

**AN HOUR LATER**

At the moment, Randy was thrusting into John and John was scratching at his husband's back uncontrollably, telling him _harder _and _faster _and anything else that came to mind along the lines of oh my god, this is insane. But, not being able to put together a coherent sentence, it came out a little jumbled.

"Randy…unngh, hard…" he moaned and his back arched as Randy's cock brushed against a spot that made his vision blur and the tightness in his stomach get that much tighter. if that was even humanely possible.

"Oh, god… yes…" he moaned as Randy reached around his front and pumped his member a few times. John remembered that come stained things like clothing and bed sheets but it was too late because, with a shudder, he came all over Randy's hand and their expensive bedding. A few seconds later, with John's name falling from his lips, Randy came too.

John groaned as Randy mumbled, "Hold still," and pulled out of his hole gently. John collapsed on his stomach, and all over the sticky mess on his bed. He cringed as the substance came in contact with his stomach and sat up again to see Randy tie the condom off and throw it in the bin.

With his back to John, Randy stretched, and John bit his lip as he saw the muscles in his husband's back ripple. Randy turned around, and smiled when he caught John's gaze.

"That was really unexpected," he said, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to him. John looked at Randy and rested their sweaty foreheads together. The taller man stared into the gorgeous blue eyes of his husband. "Are you complaining?" he asked, their lips inches apart. Randy moved forward an inch to brush his lips oh-so-softly against John's.

"Not at all," he whispered. John was in bliss, until he realised he was still sticky and horribly sweaty. He looked down at his stomach and made a face. Randy chuckled and stood up, pulling John along next to him, until they reached the en suite in the bedroom.

Once they were inside Randy turned the shower on, and John stepped inside. Randy followed, hissing as the hot water came into contact with his skin. Without saying a word, John pushed his lips to Randy's once or twice, just lingering pecks, as the water washed them clean.

They showered and changed the sheets and relaxed in one another's arms. "Feeling OK?" Randy asked John nodded and smiled. "Yeah" John said Randy smiled. "I think you should go back on the pill." Randy said. John frowned. "Why?" John asked.

"So I can feel you, all of you wrapped around my cock." Randy said. John smiled. He moved and straddled Randy's lap. "You Miss it that much baby?" John asked, he leaned down and kissed at Randy's neck. "Yes" Randy breathed out. John smiled. "Fuck me then." John said.

"But what about the no babies right now rule?" Randy asked. "It's a risk, but I want to feel you, all of you." John said. Randy smirked. He flipped them over and claimed his husband all over again.

**Please review…..**


	4. Birthday Celebration

**LIAR, LIAR HIS HEART IS STILL ON FIRE**

Randy sighed as he heard whining, he looked over to his left and saw John sleeping soundly, then he looked at the baby monitor and figured that's where the sound was coming from. He climbed out of bed and pulled on some sweats before making his way down to his son's room.

He got there and saw Blaze in near tears standing up in his crib. Randy sighed and walked over to him and picked him up. "Come on boo, what's wrong" he said holding his son close to him, Blaze rubbed his eyes with his small fist and Randy took him out of the room and downstairs.

He walked outback with his son in his arms and just walked around. "Da" Blaze said, Randy smiled. Blaze pointed up at the sky and Randy looked and saw there was a dozen hot air balloons passing them by, Blaze's face lit up with excitement and Randy was so happy, "Wow Buddy look at the balloons, look a mickey mouse one!" he exclaimed, Blaze smiled and giggled as he saw them passing by.

"Cow" Blaze said, Randy smiled and looked up and saw the cow shaped balloon. "Wow" he said, "They're amazing" Randy said. Blaze continued to be enamoured with the balloons, he laughed along with his son. He never got much one on one time with him.

John woke up when he heard laughing he frowned when he couldn't see anyone, he then followed the sound and went out onto his balcony, he looked down to their yard and saw Randy and Blaze laughing with one another, he smiled, he loved seeing Randy with the kids.

John grabbed his video camera and started filming Blaze and Randy, this was something he needed to get on tape. Something he was sure Randy would cherish for the rest of his life. John quietly snuck downstairs and crept up to Randy and Blaze still filming them, he smiled as he watched them looking at the balloons he was walking when he stubbed his toe, "Shit" he muttered making Randy and Blaze look at him, John smiled at them. "Dad!" Blaze cried out, he wanted to go into John's arms, John smiled and took his son and watched the balloons, soon Dakota, Kaylee and Alanna had joined them it was a nice start to the day.

"Let's get some breakfast" Randy said John smiled, Randy walked over to John and kissed him. "Happy birthday doll." He said, John smiled. "Thank-you Ran." John said Randy smiled. "I invited, mom, dad, Chris, Adam and Phil today" Randy said John nodded and smiled. "They'll be here at lunch time." Randy said, John smiled and nodded.

They walked inside and John made some pancakes for breakfast. "Come with me, there's something I want to give to you in private" Randy said John frowned, "Al watch the kids" Randy said Alanna nodded and Randy took John up to their room. "Here, this is something special." Randy said handing John the box. John smiled and opened it.

He gasped when he saw what it was, inside was an Infinity White and Black Diamond Bracelet 1/2 Carat in Sterling Silver. John smiled, "Thank-you baby, it's amazing." John said, Randy smiled. "I just thought you deserved something nice, I mean you do so much for everyone in this family, today I want you to relax." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "Go shower or bath and I'll be with the kids" Randy said John smiled and nodded. He had a nice long shower and got dressed for the day. He felt so loved right now. It was a nice feeling.

**LATER ON**

Randy was in with Blaze dressing him for the little party he had planned for his husband, he dressed him in his Navy Blue & White Stripe Polo Shirt & Shorts and his Navy Blue High-Top Lace-up Trainers. Once he was done he went and checked on Alanna, she was putting on her shoes, she was dressed in her Ivory Pleated Ruffle Dress with Black Bow and she had on her White Leather T-Bar Sandals with Diamante Rosette.

"Looking pretty baby." Randy said Alanna smiled, Randy took Blaze and went into Dakota's room, he was on his bed playing with his action figures, Randy smiled, he was dressed in his White Cotton T-Shirt & Waistcoat, his White Cotton Cargo Shorts with Belt and he had on his White Leather Velcro Trainers.

Randy smiled at Dakota and left him to it, he went into Kaylee's room and got her dressed into her White & Pink Rose Pleated Dress with Detachable Tulle Rose and her White Patent Leather Velcro Sandals with Glitter Polka Dots.

He heard the doorbell ring and they headed downstairs, Randy opened the door and smiled seeing his parents, Chris, Adam with the kids and Phil. He let them in and they gathered in the lounge. "Where's John?" Adam asked. "In the office something came up with work." Randy said, "I'll go get him now." Randy said, Adam smiled.

Randy walked into the office and dragged John away from the computer. He took him into the lounge and John smiled and hugged everyone. "Let's do the gifts and then we can eat." Randy said, John smiled. Phil handed John his gift first, John smiled. "I didn't know what to get you so I got you this, I hope it's OK." Phil said, John smiled.

He opened the gift, inside was a To My Friend... Personalized Keepsake Block. "Read it out loud." Randy said, John smiled and nodded. "Dear John, thank-you friend for all the things that mean so much to me, the concern and understanding you give abundantly, thanks for listening with your heart, and cheering me when I am blue, for bringing out the best in me and just for being you, thanks for in-depth conversation that stimulates my brain, for silly times we laugh out loud, for things I can't explain, for looking past my flaws and faults, for all the time you spend, for all the kind things you do, thank-you, thank-you friend." John smiled and hugged Phil. "Thank-you, it's amazing." John said, Phil smiled.

"Here you are John." Elaine said handing him the gift from her and Bob, John smiled and opened it, he laughed when he saw what it was, it was a Deluxe Junk Food Bucket, which came with caramelized almonds and popcorn, pretzels, chocolate chip cookies, kettle chips, trail mix, chocolate caramel bites, along with a classics like Twizzlers, Mike & Ike, Tootsie Rolls, Blo Pops, Jelly Beans, M&Ms, Skittles, Smarties, and Nerds. John smiled and hugged his in laws.

"Here Jay" Adam said handing John the gift from him and Chris, John smiled and opened it, inside was a Deluxe Spa Gift Basket.

Inside the basket was perfumed body powder, body butter, French cleansing soap, a drawer sachet, bubble bath, a body loofah, a cooling eye gel mask, a terry cloth bath pillow, cleansing gel, a dual sided body massager and brush, a back polisher, an exfoliating loofah hand mitt, a pumice foot brush, a wooden massage roller, hand therapy lotion, body cream lotion, exfoliating gloves, a wooden hair brush, terry cloth slippers, and a soy candle, John smiled and hugged his friends.

"Thank-you." John said, Adam and Chris smiled, they both knew John would put the items to good use, he had to be stressed with four kids, a husband, a household and a business.

"This is from the kids baby" Randy said, he had in his hands a large wrapped up gift, John stood up and opened it, he gasped and tears came to his eyes, it was a professional photo of Alanna, Dakota, Kaylee and Blaze, looking amazing. There was a large centre photo and small photo's surrounding the large one, "This is the best gift ever" John said, he hugged and kissed all four kids.

"This is just amazing." He said. Randy smiled, he knew when Adam came to him with the idea it would be perfect. They didn't really have a nice photo of them all, only the one from the wedding. "Thank-you." John said to his babies. "Last one, is from me. I know I got you something already but I know you've been needing and wanting this." Randy said.

John smiled and opened the gift, inside was a white I-Pad. John smiled and hugged his husband. "Thank-you, you all spoil me, but thank-you for all coming and celebrating this day with me, it means a lot." John said, Randy smiled. "That's not all tonight, and tomorrow, me and you have a weekend at a hotel/spa." Randy said, John smiled.

"Who is watching the kids?" John asked. "My parents" Randy said John smiled, he was so happy, this was turning out to be the best birthday ever.

He had his friends, his family, his husband and his kids, everything was how it should be.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

John and Randy were out the door and were on their way to the Atlantic Beach Resort in Jacksonville. John was glad to get out of the house and away from the kids for a while, he was tired and stressed and he wanted to be alone with his husband.

With having four kids, they never really got the chance to be with one another alone. They got to the hotel and went up to their room. They had the king bed deluxe guest room. They could Drift into the perfect night's sleep to the beat of gently crashing waves.

The spacious Superior guest rooms are an escape into luxurious comfort and style. One ultra-plush king bed with a customized mattress is perfectly framed by the elegant drapery backdrop and mood lighting. The private balcony offers spectacular views of amazing sunrises, white sandy beaches and enticing ocean waters. After a full day of soaking up the sun, discover restful repose out on the private balcony. "Like it?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled, "It's perfect" he said, Randy smiled. "Here, have a look over the spa brochure and choose what you'd like to do for the next few hours." Randy said John smiled.

He took the brochure from his husband and looked it over, "I think I will have the ocean breeze refresher, I get a Classic Massage. A soothing Hylunia Facial, it is designed to replenish and balance my skin." John said Randy smiled. "What else do you want?" Randy asked.

"The couples heart and soul. We get an aromatic foot bath with rose petals and a cup of soothing rose hibiscus tea. A special blend of essential oils, chosen to ignite passion, it apparently provides the perfect elixir for your head to toe Swedish massage. We can Enjoy a reflexology foot massage while gemstones are placed on your heart chakras to open, balance, and renew your energy of love." John said, Randy smiled. "Sounds nice. What else do you wanna do?" Randy asked, John looked over the brochure some more.

"The couples, massage looked good, we can Share a massage with one another then relax with a Swiss shower." John said Randy nodded and smiled, he was glad John was inviting him in on his relaxation day.

"I might get a nice facial as well, and the last thing I want is a One ocean deluxe manicure and pedicure, it Features a line of products that will nourish and replenish sun-damaged skin. Includes a marine mask and a warm paraffin dip to seal in moisture leaving my hands silky and your feet buffed and smooth to the touch." John said Randy smiled.

"How much is this setting me back?" Randy asked, John added up the total. "Just over a grand." John said. Randy sighed. "You're worth it." he said John smiled, "I am gonna go to the gym while you do all your stuff and then we can do the couples stuff is that OK?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. He kissed Randy and pulled on his robe and headed to the spa for his treatments.

First he had the ocean breeze refresher, followed by the facial and then the manicure and pedicure. He felt so relaxed, he felt amazing. Randy joined him and they had their two couples massages and relaxed together, this was exactly what the both of them needed.

Once the treatments were done it was dinner time. They headed back to the room and got dressed for dinner, they headed down to the hotel restaurant and ordered. Randy got the Tellicherry Crusted Harris Ranch Natural Beef Tenderloin and John got the Grilled Atlantic Swordfish."Are you feeling relaxed?" Randy asked as they ate, John smiled. "So relaxed, it's been an amazing day Ran, thank-you so much for this, I have been so exhausted." John said Randy smiled.

"If you're so exhausted baby why haven't you enrolled Blaze into day care?" Randy asked. Kaylee was in day care at his age. "I don't know, I love my time with him, Al is doing her own thing, same with Kota. Kaylee is in her independent stage, she doesn't need me anymore. I just want to hold onto his innocence, to his toddler days forever." John said, Randy sighed.

"I understand, can you imagine how I feel when I am gone, I am missing out on so much stuff and it hurts me, but you have to let him do stuff for himself Jay, don't you think he should get to meet kids his age?" Randy asked, John sighed. "Yeah I do, but it still sucks." John said Randy smiled. "Why don't you ask him if he wants to go to school? If he does then enrol him maybe two days a week." Randy said, John smiled. "Yeah that would be OK. I just know I am going to Miss him like crazy, he's been with me since he was born." John said, Randy nodded and smiled.

"Desert?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. Randy got the Fallen Chocolate Soufflé Cake and John got the Strawberry Shortcake. They had that and headed up to the bedroom. They got back and got naked and into bed, they wanted one another so badly right now. Randy was kissing all over John's body loving him with his tongue.

"Lower, baby," John begged, "Please..." Randy obliged, bringing his lips further down John's body, getting down on his knees before him. His kisses down John's stomach and belly were almost featherlike, just enough to tease him, but as John opened his legs wide for him, he couldn't help groaning. He hadn't told him to do it, he just did it.

"John..." he breathed, eyes unable to leave the sight before him. "Just fucking do it already," John growled. "Yes sir," Randy replied, a hint of amusement in his voice. He took one thigh and propped it up over his shoulder, and then bent his head to meet the joint between John's legs. He kissed at John affectionately, just little kisses.

John's hips thrust forward, perhaps unconsciously, and Randy finally, finally obliged him. His tongue lapped at him with long, languid licks, as if trying to lick John clean. John's manhood was hot and weeping, definitely very tempting. "Oh fuck, Ran..." John breathed as he felt Randy's tongue in his entrance, probing, wanting entry, "...Fuck, yes..." Randy couldn't help the moan that escaped him when he felt John's hand in his hair.

His hand found that little bundle of nerves that turned John to jelly, and his thumb circled it, rubbing at it rapidly, making John gasp out curses. Then two fingers were inside him, stroking slowly at first, but then at John's breathless begging, he increased his pace. Randy watched as John writhed and moaned, groaning out his name as John begged him for more. "Oh Ran, I'm so close...so fucking close, baby..."

"That's it, doll...beg for it, baby, come on..." Randy told him John bit his lip. "Make me come, Randy, please..._fuck, yes_..." John's muscles clenched around Randy's fingers, and Randy stood back to watch John come, to hear him scream his name to the high heavens, John's hips thrusting upwards as his orgasm continued to rock his body.

Randy smiled and climbed over John's body, he gazed down at him. "You're so fucking beautiful." He said, John blushed, he always did when he received comments from his husband. He was everything to him. as long as he was sexy and attractive to Randy nothing else mattered nothing at all. "Fuck me Randy…Please make love to me. I want you so badly." John moaned. Pinning John's hands above his head as he looked at Randy through lowered lashes and darkened blue eyes. John wrapped his legs around his waist, urging him to do it already. "Randy, please..." John pleaded, "Inside me, now...NOW..."**  
**

Randy couldn't deny his husband, pushing forward, his throbbing member finally entering John. John arched up against him as Randy entered him, whimpering out his name. "Move" John whispered, kissing at Randy's shoulder. With a groan, Randy began to thrust into John, his every move making John gasp out loud. The grip of John's legs on his waist tightened, and he thrust faster into him, harder, groaning himself when he felt John's feet rubbing against his skin.

"Oh, fuck, baby," John breathed, "Just like that, oh, oh fuck..." "I wanna come into you, doll," Randy growled into John's ear, "And I wanna feel you come, I wanna make you come hard..." John said back to him. "Yes, fuck me harder...just like that...oh...Shit...I wanna come, Randy..." John moaned. "I love you so much Johnny." Randy said back to him, his eyes never leaving John's.

"Ran…So close." John warned him. "Me too doll, come for me, show me." Randy said, John bit his lip. He screamed Randy's name and came, the sight made Randy's eyes roll into the back of his head. He thrusted into his husband a few more times, the need to cum getting stronger and stronger. "Fuck John." Randy moaned. "Cum for me Ran….Fill me up….Give me what's mine." He growled, Randy bucked his hips and he came, shooting his load into John, hard and fast. Sated, he collapsed beside John, breathless and panting. John planted himself on his chest, kissing at it lovingly as Randy wrapped an arm around him.

**Please review…..**


	5. Blaze The Brat

**LIAR, LIAR HIS HEART IS STILL ON FIRE**

"OK baby time to get dressed, I have to get you to day care" John said to his daughter. He dressed Kaylee in her adidas Striped Dress and her Carter's Glory Gladiator Sandals. Once she was dressed he got Blaze out of the tub and dressed in his Carter's Sports Graphic Tee, his French Terry Shorts and his Nike socks. He didn't need any shoes on. Once he was done he carried him down the hall. "Al you ready?" John asked. "Yeah" she said, she came out of the room and John smiled at her, she looked so cute in her My Michelle Striped Butterfly Romper, her Crop Cardigan and her Two Lips Too Bootleg Midcalf Boots. He continued down the hall and saw his son dressed, Nike "If I Don't Get Into Law School" Tee, his Nike Hustle Mesh Shorts and he had on his Nike 6.0 Mavrk 2 Skate Shoes.

Once they were all dressed John headed downstairs and packed their lunches while they ate. Once that was done he cleared up from breakfast and they were off. John dropped Alanna and Dakota off first and then took Kaylee to her Day care. Once she was dropped off John headed to the store. He needed to pick up a few things. He got there and took Blaze in, he got some diapers, some wipes, milk, bread, eggs, and the newspaper. Once they had everything they were on their way home.

They got home and headed inside. John put Blaze down on the floor so he could play Blaze stood there and followed John around as he cleaned up, John nearly tripped over him and he sighed. "Blaze go play" John told him. "NO!" he said, John sighed. "Why not?" John asked him as he stacked the dishwasher. "Dada" he said, John sighed. He finished with the dishwasher he wiped the counters down. He looked at his son who looked sad and he picked him up, Blaze clung to him and John rubbed his back, he walked around the house tidying up from the mess the kids made. Once that was done he put on a load of laundry.

He put Blaze down and he started throwing a fit. John just ignored him, he had stuff he had to do. He walked into the office and Blaze followed him. he sat down and turned the computer on. John took Blaze into his arms. Blaze giggled and started banging on the desk. "Stop it, be nice" John told him, Blaze ignored him.

"Kid, stop it." John said. Blaze continued to ignore him. John shook his head. He stood up and he took Blaze to his porta cot and put him in it. "You're being naughty." John said. He turned and walked away ignoring the screams. He walked back to his office and started working on what needed to be done. Once he did the work for the hotel he walked out into the lounge and saw Blaze sitting down in the porta cot in the corner looking sad and miserable.

John went to get him out but stopped when he heard the doorbell. He got up and walked to the door. He opened it and smiled seeing Adam holding Alex and LeAnne. "Jay hey, can you do me a HUGE favour?" he asked.

"Sure what?" John asked. "Chris is home early, so I wanted to be alone with him, was wondering if you could watch the kids for a few hours?" Adam asked, John smiled and nodded. "Sure," John said. "She's tired" Adam instructed, John smiled and nodded. He took both babies and headed into the house. Adam closed the door and headed off. John walked into the lounge and put Alex down on the floor and he went into the garage and pulled out Kaylee's old bassinet and swing. Once he had them he set them up in the lounge so LeAnne could sleep in peace.

He walked over to his son and took him out of the cot. He put him down. "Go play with Alex" John said. Alex sniffled and started sulking, John frowned and picked him up and put him over his shoulder. "Shh Lex, it's OK." John said. Alex sucked on his pacifier and relaxed. Blaze watched as John held Alex, he didn't understand why his daddy would hold Alex and not him it wasn't fair. "Tired Lex?" John asked. Alex just nodded. John smiled. He set him down on the couch and covered him in a blanket, he walked over to the kitchen and made him a bottle of milk. Blaze looked at Alex and threw his block at him hitting Alex in the head.

Alex immediately started screaming. John rushed into the lounge and sat down he pulled Alex into his lap and settled him down, he handed him his milk and he started drinking. He fell asleep and John placed him down on the couch surrounding him with pillows so he wouldn't fall off. he looked at his son, who looked angry.

"Want some lunch?" John asked, Blaze nodded. He reached up for John and John sighed, he picked him up and carried him into the kitchen. "What do you want?" John asked him, he looked through the fridge and looked at what they had. "Hot dogs?" John asked, Blaze nodded.

John smiled and cooked up the hotdogs. Once they were done he put Blaze in his booster seat and put the food in front of him and he started eating, John sat with him, he was so glad that Randy was coming home today he needed him with him.

he missed him a lot and John was struggling with everything. Blaze finished off his food and John put him down and he went to play, about half an hour later Alex woke up crying, John went into the kitchen to make him something to eat and Blaze approached his cousin.

He took his hand and took him into the play room he pushed him inside his play house and covered him with a blanket, he smiled and went back into the lounge to play. John was frantic a few minutes later looking for Alex, "Blaze where's Lex?" John asked. "I donno" he said, John frowned and looked around everywhere for him.

he looked in the playroom and heard crying, he pulled the play house apart and saw Alex, he picked him up and held him close. "God you scared me" he said, he didn't know why Alex was in there but the thought of Blaze doing this to him was something that never crossed his mind.

**WEEKS LATER**

"Ran….Fuck me" John moaned it was the middle of the day, he and Randy decided to have a little afternoon treat. Randy put John's legs over his shoulders and went to thrust into him but the phone rang, John sighed and answered it, Randy watched as John spoke to the person on the other end. "What is it?" he asked.

"Something about Blaze hurting Alex at day care." John said, they both got up and dressed and headed to the centre. They got there and sat down in the office. "So what happened?" Randy asked. "We have caught Blaze on numerous occasions, throwing blocks at Alex, and putting blankets over his head." John and Randy couldn't believe this.

"Is it just Alex or everyone?" Randy asked. "Just Alex, we can't have Blaze here right now, I think we should take a few weeks off and see if this problem can be fixed" Randy nodded and they headed out, Adam sighed at John. "I'm sorry Jay, please understand, I can't have your son hurting Lex, I can't." Adam said. "Adam I don't think he's meaning to hurt him." John snapped. "Well I think he is" Adam said. "I think Adam's right John, something isn't right here" John shook his head, he couldn't believe this right now.

"Look, I know my son. He would never do this." John said. Randy shook his head. "Look why don't we put them together and video tape it then we can see what's really happening." Randy said. "Fine." John huffed and walked to the car with his son.

He really didn't think his son was meaning to hurt Alex. He just thought he was a normal kid. He was nearly two years old, it was just the way he acted. He strapped Blaze in and kissed him. "Love you." He said, Blaze smiled. "Love ooo" he said, John smiled and got into the car, Randy got in and drove them home where they were meeting Adam.

They got there and set the camera up and put the two kids together. They left the room for about 15 minutes and went back into the room, Alex was crying and Blaze was just sitting there. John grabbed the camera and rewound it and pressed play. He Adam and Randy watched, they watched as Blaze pushed Alex to the floor and threw stuff at him and then covered him with blankets, John shook his head, he couldn't believe this. "I don't understand, why is he doing this?" John asked, Randy sighed. "I'm gonna leave you guys alone." Adam said he took Alex and left. John sighed.

"Why don't we take him to a child psychologist and see what's happening? They'll give us the answers we need John." Randy said, John nodded. "Yeah I guess so, I just don't understand. It's not like him, I mean he isn't like this with our kids." John said, Randy nodded.

He too was worried, he just hoped nothing too bad was going on with their son, they all just wanted answers.

**Please review…..**

**So it seems that FF wants to go through and delete any story that has sex, violence and such. I have a link to sign a petition to STOP this censorship, if you would like to sign please PM me and i will send the link your way. **


	6. Blaming Himself

**LIAR, LIAR HIS HEART IS STILL ON FIRE**

**A WEEK LATER**

John sighed as he showered. He knew today was going to be a rough day. Today was the day he and Randy were taking Blaze to his child psychologist. John was NOT looking forward to it. He had tried to put it off but he just couldn't. He finished off his shower and he got dressed for the day. He dressed and tidied up the bedroom. He was tidying up when Randy walked in with a naked Blaze. "He won't let me dress him so will you?" Randy asked, John nodded. He took his son and dried him off and laid him down on the bed. He grabbed his clothes and dressed him.

He dressed him in his Denim Shortalls, his blue polo shirt and his Nike sandals. He smiled at him and picked him. He just held him close. He hated that someone would picking him apart today. He absolutely hated it. He headed downstairs with him and saw Kaylee and Randy sitting at the breakfast table. "Where's Al and Kota?" John asked, Randy smiled. "Adam took them to school" Randy said John nodded. "Oh." He said. He put Blaze down in his booster seat and gave him his breakfast. "You feeling OK about today?" Randy asked, John sighed.

"No not really. I don't want to do this Randy. I just don't." John said, Randy nodded. "I know me either but we want him to be a good boy right and not hurt Alex or anyone else right?" Randy asked. "Of course I do. But maybe I could talk to him?" John asked. "John, baby we've tried. He doesn't listen. We need to do this." Randy said John sighed. "Fine, but I am not going to like it." John said, Randy nodded. They finished up breakfast and then headed out the door, they dropped Kaylee off at her day care and then headed to the therapy offices. They got there and John just sat in the car. Randy sighed and got out. He unstrapped Blaze and picked him up. He opened John's door and looked at him.

"Come on baby the sooner we do this, the sooner everything will go back to normal." Randy said John nodded. They walked inside and signed in and waited to be seen to. "Orton?" a lady asked, John who was now holding Blaze and Randy stood up and they headed into the office.

"Please have a seat" she said. "My name is Sydney Wells, I work with children of all ages. So this is Blaze?" she asked, John held onto his son and nodded. "Yeah" he said. "How old is he?" she asked. "22 months" John said. She smiled. "So what seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"Well our best friend has a one year old son Alex, everytime he and Blaze get around each other Blaze tries to hurt him." Randy said. "Hurt him how?" she asked. "Well he throws things at him, pushes him, bites him and he covers him with blankets and stuff" Randy said, Sydney nodded.

"Does he do this with any other kids?" Sydney asked, "No he is fine with our three other kids" Randy said. "And they're how old?" Sydney asked. "8, 6 and 3." Randy said, John was just zoning out.

"OK what I would like to do for him, is run some tests, just to see how things are. Just to get an idea on how he reacts with other kids and then we can work out some sort of a plan for him." she said, John and Randy nodded. They took Blaze into a play area and sat him down to see how he would play with the other kids. He seemed fine.

"OK now John I would like you to go in there and pay attention to another child." She said, John nodded and walked in there and went over to a little girl. Blaze saw him and he didn't like it.

John left the room and they watched as he started picking on the girl. "OK that's enough, I understand what's going on." She said, John took Blaze and they went back to the room. They sat down. "He's jealous. He doesn't like you being with other kids." John sighed. "You should enrol him in day care, and there is something else I should mention." She said, John and Randy looked at her. "What is it doc?" Randy asked. "Your work Mr. Orton, does Blaze watch?" she asked, John nodded. "Yeah he watches with the other kids why?" John asked. "It's giving him the ideas that beating someone up is OK. That's why he thinks it's OK to hurt Alex." She said. John and Randy couldn't believe it.

"I think you should keep Blaze away from the shows. He needs to know that violence isn't right." She said John and Randy nodded. "I would like to see him in a months' time just to see how he is doing." She said John and Randy nodded. They stood up, shook her hand and headed out the door. They got into the car and Randy drove them home. he didn't know what to think. He was blaming this on himself. This was his work. He hated it. he felt so bad and it hurt him that Blaze would never watch him wrestle again. It killed him inside.

They got home and John put Blaze on the couch watching cartoons. He cleaned up from breakfast and got started on making him some lunch. He decided on mac and cheese. Once that was done he sat down with him while he ate. He knew Randy was pissed and upset, he was in the pool swimming, he always did that when something was wrong with him. Blaze finished lunch and he cleaned him up and put him down for his nap. Once he was sleeping.

John walked outside to the pool and watched Randy swimming. "Ran enough." John said, Randy stopped and looked at him. He got out of the pool and sat beside John. "This is my fault" Randy said. "No it's not Randy, this is just something he needs to deal with. This is nowhere near your fault I promise." John said.

"Just because you wrestle it doesn't mean anything. This isn't because of you. I promise. We need to stick together through everything." John said, Randy smiled.

"OK" Randy said John smiled. "Take my mind off of it?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Get on your hands and knees" Randy said John smiled, he got on his hands and knees and felt Randy come up behind him. He paused for a brief moment before slamming the entire length of his cock into his husbands opening. This caught John somewhat off-guard and he let out a choked cry.

He barely had time to recover from the first thrust before Randy delivered another. Randy loved it when he could make John moan and cry out like this. It turned him on even more when Randy started thrusting back against him, his pitiful moans filling the pool area. The way the smaller man's muscles continuously clenched around him drove him crazy.

"Ngh, John, you're so good!" he groaned. "Y-you're not bad yours-self." John gasped. This brought a smile to Randy's face and he tenderly ran his hands along John's back. He could feel the muscles tensing just underneath the perfect skin, which felt like warm silk under his hands. "H-harder!" the brunette man whimpered, "I think I'm c-close!" "Mmm, come for me, baby." Randy moaned as he increased the pace of his delicious thrusts.

A couple minutes later, John let out a choked cry and came all over the lounge chair. Randy reached around and stroked him as he came, doubling his pleasure instantly. Once John had ridden out the last waves of his orgasm, he collapsed to his elbows and gasped for breath. He was super-sensitive from just coming, and the sensation of Randy still being inside him was more prominent than ever.

It felt amazing! Randy pulled out and moved over to the lounger beside John. John grinned and went over to him. he licked his lips and kissed his way up Randy's legs and thighs. Randy moaned out loud as John took the head of his cock into his mouth, John sucked lightly. John slowly made his way up Randy's cock sucking and licking he reached his left hand around and started playing with Randy's balls rolling them and squeezing them making Randy crazy.

"Shit John fuck your mouth is good." Randy moaned John chuckled around Randy's cock sending the vibrations through Randy's body. John was still playing with Randy's balls he squeezed them and at the same time took all of Randy all the way into his mouth deep throating him. "Fuck!" Randy groaned Randy was thrusting to meet John's actions burying himself into John's tight hot mouth.

John was drooling at the sides of his mouth but didn't care if he looked like a whore. Randy was getting close he could feel it in his stomach and John could feel it because Randy 's dick started twitching in his mouth. John's actions were getting faster as he was bobbing his mouth up and down on Randy 's cock.

"Shit Johnny….gonna come …fuck…you're gonna make me aaaahhhhh." Randy cried out as he came in John's mouth John swallowing every last drop and sucking more to get all of Randy's cum out before he pulled his mouth away.

John stood up and started getting dressed. Randy followed John's lead, they got dressed and went back inside.

**Please review…..**


	7. It Can't Be

**LIAR, LIAR HIS HEART IS STILL ON FIRE**

"Al can you help me get Kaylee and Blaze dressed?" John asked his step daughter, "Sure" Alanna said John smiled and nodded. They walked upstairs and Alanna went and dressed Kaylee for the day, she dressed her in her Striped Tiered Knit Dress with her flip flops. Once she was done, she went into her own room and got dressed, dressing in her Hang Ten Striped Maxi Dress with her flip flops.

John walked into the nursery and saw Dakota playing with his brother, John smiled. Dakota was dressed in his Plaid Walking Shorts and he had on his Tony Hawk Electrified Tee, John picked Blaze up and dressed him in his Checked Shirt & Shorts Set.

"OK let's go." John said, they all headed downstairs and sat down. "So I thought we could go to the park today." John said. "Do we have to?" Alanna asked, she would have rathered stay home. "Yes, we do. I think some fresh air would be nice. We can go to the park and then get some lunch." John said.

He picked up the phone and called Adam seeing if he wanted to join him. once that was done John pulled out Blaze's blue and brown stroller and strapped him in it. he packed a small bag with juice and snacks and they were ready to go. "Let's go" John said,

John pushed Blaze as Kaylee and Dakota held onto the side of the stroller as they walked. Adam came out of the his house and joined the Orton family. They walked together to the park. John and Adam sat on the bench and the kids ran off to play.

"Kota keep an eye on your brother and sister please" John told him. "I don't trust Alex in the playground." Adam said, John laughed. "So how are things with Randy?" Adam asked. "They're good. I Miss him a lot. I hate being away from him though." John said Adam nodded.

"Yeah I understand totally." Adam said. "I Miss Chris like crazy, I don't know how you do it Jay, have a business, a husband, a home and four kids, I can barely handle having the two kids around. John shrugged.

"It aint easy believe me. But I am a parent I have to look after them they're not gonna do it themselves, well Al could but the other kids can't. Blaze it attached to my hip." John said. "Is he getting better?" Adam asked, John nodded.

"Yeah the day care is working for him, he's not so clingy. He hates not watching Randy on TV though, he pitches a huge fit." John said. Adam nodded.

"Alex isn't that interested in watching the wrestling. He doesn't seem to enjoy it. He gets scared." Adam said John nodded. "Yeah I understand. But I hate not being able to watch Randy with Al, Kota and Kaylee." John said, Adam nodded. "What do you do when they're watching him?" Adam asked.

"Because they don't watch it live, it's way past their bedtime, I let them watch it before dinner and I have Blaze in the kitchen with me, I keep him occupied while I cook." John said, Adam nodded and smiled. "Sounds like a good idea." Adam said John nodded.

They looked over at the kids and saw them playing nicely, John smiled. Blaze got up and came toddling over to him. "Duice?" he asked, John smiled and pulled out his Sippy cup of juice and handed it to him. he sat down on the blanket with Alex and drank his juice.

"We should spend the day here, maybe go get some lunch and come back?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah sounds good." John said. "What do you wanna get for lunch?" John asked. "Just some macca's or something." Adam said John nodded and smiled.

They watched the kids keep playing before packing up and heading down the street to the MacDonald's. The kids went to the play area and Adam and John ordered some food.

Once they had the food they sat down in the outside area with all the kids and ate their lunch. "Where is Randy today?" Adam asked. "I think he is in Chicago." John said, Adam nodded.

"When is he coming home?" Adam asked. "The weekend. He talked to Vince about letting him have the weekends off unless it's a PPV weekend. Which is good, it gives him more time to spend with the kids." John said Adam nodded.

"Stinky" Kaylee said pointing at Blaze, John laughed and picked him up, he took the diaper bag and headed into the bathroom. He cleaned Blaze up and they headed back out to the play area.

"Ready to head back to the park?" John asked. Alanna groaned. "Do we have to it's so boring there" she said, John nodded. "Yes we do it's a nice day out. if you're so bored invite a friend to the park." John said, Alanna nodded an used John's phone to call a friend.

Once that was done the Jericho family of three and the Orton family of five headed back to the park.

They got there and Adam and John sat down on the grass on a blanket and the kids went to play. John looked into the stroller and saw LeAnne sleeping he smiled. He missed having a little baby around. "She's amazing, how are her sleep patterns?" John asked.

"She wakes up every 5 hours now for a diaper change and a bottle. But she goes right back to sleep. So it's good. They sleep in my bedroom while Chris is away." Adam said, John laughed. "I used to be like that with Kota. When Dwayne would go away for long trips. I would have him in bed with me." John said, Adam nodded.

He looked over into the trees and saw a man there, he frowned and shook his head and the man was gone, he figured he was seeing things. "Do you Miss him?" Adam asked, referring to Dwayne.

"Every day. I Miss him a lot. I still love him Addy, I just wish he could be here to see his kids growing up. That's the only thing I hate. I just wish he could see Kota and Kaylee, hell even meet Kaylee" John said, Adam nodded. He felt so bad for John. "Dada" Blaze whimpered coming over to John.

John sighed and pulled Blaze onto his lap and held him there. "What? What's wrong?" John asked him. "Tirrred" he said, John nodded. He laid the stroller down and laid Blaze in there, he covered it with a blanket keeping the sun from Blaze's eyes.

"I guess we should head on home soon." Adam said John nodded. "Yeah I guess so. I just like days like these, when the kids are having fun and being kids. Instead of being locked away inside watching TV. I mean look how much fun Kaylee is having playing in the sandpit." John said as he watched his daughter build something.

"I just hate that Randy is missing out on these things. Seeing his kids like this." John said Adam nodded. "Oh god she's trying to eat the sand" John said he got up and rushed over to his daughter. "Don't eat it baby, it's not nice." John said, Kaylee smiled up at her dad and handed him a shovel.

John smiled and sat with her and built her a nice sandcastle. Another little girl came over and John stepped back watching them play a bit more. "Hi my name is Layla, that's my daughter Amy." She said, John smiled. "John and my daughter Kaylee" John said introducing himself.

"They look to be becoming fast friends." Layla said John nodded. He stood and chatted with Layla a while before going back over to Adam who was frowning as he sat there, John shrugged it off and packed up his things. He peeked in on Blaze and saw him sleeping soundly. "Addy what's wrong?"  
John asked. "Oh nothing just tired I guess" Adam said John nodded and smiled.

He finished clearing up and he stood up stretching out his back. Adam narrowed his eyes he couldn't believe what he was seeing right now, he was so glad John's back was turned otherwise he would have fainted by now.

The man that Adam was watching began walking towards them, Adam knew then he was right, it WAS him, walking towards them was no other than Dwayne Johnson, John's dead first husband...

**Please review…..**


	8. Dwayne?

**LIAR, LIAR HIS HEART IS STILL ON FIRE**

John looked over at Adam and saw him looking at someone, he frowned and followed his line of vision and he gasped at what he saw. "D…." He muttered before passing out. "Jay!" Adam exclaimed, he didn't know what to do, he looked over at the man and saw him running off, Adam sighed and went over to his best friend and made him come around. "Are you OK?" Adam asked, John nodded. "Dwayne….It was him Adam." John said Adam sighed. "Jay it couldn't have been him, he died, maybe it was just someone who looked like him." Adam said John nodded. Maybe.

"Can you not say anything to anyone? I don't need Randy freaking out about this." John said, Adam nodded. "Of course I won't, I will keep this between us. I promise" Adam said, John smiled and nodded. They made sure the kids were ready and they headed home. Adam went back to his house and John went into his, he sat down and took of Blaze and Kaylee's shoes and he took Blaze up to his room so he could have a proper nap. He knew if he didn't nap he would be cranky and that's something John didn't need or want right now, not after the day he had.

He still couldn't get seeing Dwayne or the Dwayne look alike out of his head. It was so surreal. "Johnny what's for dinner tonight?" Alanna asked. "Lasagne." John said, Alanna nodded. "OK" she said and went into the office to chat on Facebook. "Daddy." John heard, he looked and saw his son. "Hey Kota, what's up?" John asked. "Nothing, what are you doing?" Dakota asked. "I was gonna go and make some cupcakes." John said. "Cool, can I help, I'm bored, dad's not here" Dakota said John smiled and they went into the kitchen. John just hoped that Dakota didn't see 'Dwayne' that was all he hoped for the last thing Dakota needed was to be confused.

"When does dad get home?" Dakota asked, John smiled when Kota called Randy dad, sometimes he would be dad and other times he would be Randy, "This weekend Buddy" John said, Dakota smiled and nodded. John pulled out everything he would need for the cupcakes, he decided on making Banana Cupcakes with Chocolate Frosting. He mixed everything together with the banana's and he put them into a cupcake pan. He then put them into the oven to cook. Dakota smiled and kissed his dad on the cheek and went off to play.

While he was gone John got started on dinner, he made some garlic bread and a side salad and he made the lasagne. Once that was in the oven. He went upstairs and checked in on Blaze he was fine. He was still napping. John left him alone and went downstairs and sat in front of the TV, Kaylee climbed onto his lap and she sat there with him, it wasn't often she would get her daddy alone so she made the most of her time. They sat there a while before the how ended. "I'm home!" Randy called out John frowned, he put Kaylee on the floor and she ran over to Randy. Randy scooped her up after hugging Alanna and Dakota hello.

He walked over to the couch and sat down beside John. He leaned over and kissed him softly. "What are you doing home?" John asked. "Last I looked I live here" Randy said. "I know that I mean, you're home days early why?" John asked. "Vince gave me the time off, I wanted to come and see you." John smiled and nodded. "Where's the boy?" Randy asked. "Napping, we've been at the park today." John said Randy nodded and smiled, they heard whimpering coming from upstairs through the baby monitor and John went and got Blaze. "Dada is home baby." John said Blaze' eyes lit up and John took him down to Randy.

Randy took Blaze from John and hugged him. John heard the oven ding and he went and got the cupcakes out. he set them on a rack to cool and he frosted them, once that was done he checked on the lasagne, it was bubbling away so John set the table and put the garlic bread and salad on the table. "Dinner!" he called, the kids and Randy came in and sat down and John served them up some dinner, they sat and talked and caught up on everything that had been going on in their lives.

Randy looked at John and he seemed to be in his own world. "You OK?" he asked softly John nodded. "Daddy." Dakota said, "Yeah Bud," John said paying attention to him. "You know that man at the park looked like Daddy Dwayne...didn't you think so daddy?" he asked, John froze, Randy sighed, that's what was wrong with his husband, he understood now. "I guess so Kota" John said quietly. Randy sighed as he watched John close off from everything and everyone, this happened most of the time when Dwayne was mentioned, Randy knew he would always love Dwayne, he would never not love him and it hurt Randy a bit.

He wished John would give him his whole heart, that he would be the only man in there but he knew it couldn't be. John would always love Dwayne he was his first husband and the father of his two kids. It was just like him always loving Sam. They would always be in their hearts always. They finished dinner and John cleared away and put the leftovers away. He packed the dishwasher and went upstairs and turned the bath on, he bathed Kaylee and Blaze and dressed them into their PJ'S. Alanna and Dakota showered and dressed in their PJ'S. one they were changed for bed John gave them a cupcake each. They watched some TV and then it was bedtime.

**AN HOUR LATER**

John sighed as he laid back on his bed with Randy, Randy smiled over at him. "You OK love?" he asked, John shrugged. "Tired and I think I might be coming down with a flu or something." John said Randy sighed. "Can we talk about something?" Randy asked, John turned his head and looked at him. "What's up?" he asked. "This whole you seeing someone who looked like Dwayne, are you OK?" Randy asked, John nodded. "I'm fine, it was a shock when I saw the guy. I don't know Randy. it's weird. He's gone I know he's gone but I really wished it was him today." Randy sighed.

"Not because I Miss him or I want to be with him, I don't. I love you. It's just I wish it was him for the kids, they deserve to know their dad. They deserve to have him in their lives is all." John said Randy nodded. "I know baby. I know. I'm sorry." Randy said John sighed. "It's OK I guess. I mean it's a wish that's never gonna come true. I hate that they have to go along without him but you're a great father to them." John said Randy smiled, he leaned in and kissed John softly. "Make love to me" John said Randy smiled. They both got naked and slipped under the sheets.

Randy pounced on John and kissed him deeply. John moaned into the kiss and moved his body to accommodate Randy's frame on top of his own. "Want you Doll" Randy said licking at John's neck, John smiled. "I want you to Randy…." John moaned back at him. Randy smiled and kissed him. He leaned over John and grabbed a bottle of lube he had just bought he ripped the wrapper off and slicked up his fingers with the lube. He looked down at John who was lazily stroking himself.

Randy groaned, the sight was so fucking hot. He grabbed John's hand and stilled him. John looked up at him frowning. "Don't cum yet….I wanna be inside you first." Randy said John groaned. "Hurry up….." John said Randy smirked. He moved his hand down to John's hole and he slowly slid one in. John hissed at the feeling, he had missed it so much but it was still a little painful….."I'll make it all better baby I promise" Randy said. John smiled.

Randy slid another finger inside of his husband and John gasped, Randy had just brushed his prostate. "Randy fuck me now please I need you." Randy smirked. He pulled his fingers out of John and he lubed up his hard, aching cock.

He moved John's legs so they were over his shoulder and he lined himself up with John's glistening hole and he pushed in hard. John groaned at the feeling of being filled so hard and fast. "You OK?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Just move Randy." John moaned.

Randy smiled and he started moving, he would grind, pull out, thrust in hard, grind, pull out, thrust in hard, it was an amazing feeling. "Fuck! Randy right there. Please just fuck me harder." John moaned loudly, he and Randy hadn't been like this in a long time, it was hard to with the house being full of kids. It was hard to be like this, so loud and so passionate with one another, it felt great to be with one another like this again though, it just felt amazing.

"Fuck you still feel so tight….Even after these years baby you're the best I've ever had" Randy moaned as John's tight velvety walls constricted around him, it was a clear sign that John was getting close, and it made Randy speed up his orgasm, he wanted them to come together, as a unit. "Cum for me doll" Randy said, John opened his eyes and looked at Randy, he saw all the love and honesty and trust and all the devotion Randy felt for him in those blue eyes.

John smiled and he thrusted up into Randy's body and he came coating his stomach and thighs with his essence. Randy thrusted into John a few more times before he came as hard as ever. He coated John's walls filling him up to the brim. He collapsed to the side of John and pulled out of him. they laid there both sated, happy, blessed, loved and so satisfied.

**DAYS LATER**

John smiled as he came out of the bathroom dressed for the day seeing Randy sleeping in their bed. He was home for some house shows in Florida. John was glad he was home, he loved having him there. He missed him so much. John walked around the bedroom cleaning up, he had the kids in their bath already, Dakota and Alanna had gone to school already earlier on. John walked out of the bedroom and down the hall, he walked into the bathroom and got Kaylee and Blaze out of their bath, he dried them off and dressed them, he dressed Kaylee in her Embroidered Pocket Denim Skirt and her Graphic Crew-Neck Tee.

He dressed Blaze in his Denim Shorts and his Long-sleeved double layer t-shirt. Once they were dressed he took them downstairs and sat them down at the table for breakfast. While they ate, John tidied up and went over some of the paperwork he had to file today when he went into work at the hotel. "Morning my babies." Randy said as he walked into the room, John smiled and kissed him and Randy kissed Kaylee and Blaze good morning. "Do you work today baby?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I have a few things to do. There's a wedding happening there in a month, we need to sort out a menu and everything." John said.

"Are they going to day care?" Randy asked, "No, they're with me today." John said. "They have their toys and everything." John said, Randy nodded. "OK cool, I have media all day." Randy said John smiled. "Can you stop for lunch?" John asked, Randy sighed. "I don't think so baby sorry." Randy said, John smiled. "It's OK, I know you're busy so am I." John said, Randy smiled. They finished off breakfast and John cleared away, he made sure the house was clean. "OK kids, let's go." John said. He picked up Blaze and Randy carried Kaylee out to the car. They strapped both kids into the car and Randy kissed John deeply. "I'll be home later this afternoon OK?" John smiled and nodded. "Have a good day." John said, he got in the car and headed to the hotel. He knew it was going to be a hard day having the kids with him, but he had managed to do it before, he just had to keep his composure and not let the annoyance get to him. They pulled up at the hotel and got out, John carried them inside into his office, he had expanded his office so they had a playroom there.

"Any messages Ames?" John asked. "No, nothing. Everything is OK. But you have a meeting with Jeff soon to talk about the Ourderves for the wedding coming up." John smiled and nodded. "OK, tell Jeff to come and see me when he is ready then." John said Amy smiled and nodded. John walked into his office and smiled watching the kids play, he turned on his computer and answered any emails he had. "Hey Jay" Adam said he came in with LeAnne in his arms and Alex toddling behind him. "Can they join in today?" Adam asked. "Of course Addy." John said, they had a joint office. Adam's security office went into John's.

Adam put LeAnne down and Alex went and played, he and Blaze were doing much better now. "So how's things?" Adam asked. "Good, Randy is home for a few days, he has some Florida house shows, so it's nice to have him home." John said Adam nodded. "Yeah Chris is home too, it's nice." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "Randy found out about the guy we saw." John said. "How?" Adam asked. "Dakota saw him, so he mentioned it." John said, Adam smiled. "Was he OK with it and everything?" Adam asked. "Yeah I think so, he seems to be fine. He's there supporting me." John said Adam smiled, the door opened and Jeff walked in.

"I'll leave you to it, if the kids play up come get me." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "So talk to me Jeff" John said when he sat down. "OK, the bride to be asked me to come up with 8 small appetizers for cocktail hour, I came up with the following" Jeff said, John smiled. "We came up with small Bacon Quiche Tarts, Stuffed Cheese Puffs, Vidalia Onion Tarts, Bloody Mary Oyster Shooters, Chicken Wings with Blue Cheese Dip, Mushroom Polenta Canapés, Potato Canapés Stuffed with Sour Cream and Smoked Trout and Smoked Salmon Canapés." Jeff said John smiled and nodded. "That sounds nice, I like the sound of it. Did you email the list to the bride?" John asked. "Yes, she really liked it. So can we sign off on it?" Jeff asked, John smiled and nodded. "Sure." John said, he put his signature on the papers.

"Thanks John, now I need to come up with a vegetarian main, a beef, chicken and seafood main." Jeff said John smiled. "Let me know." John said, Jeff nodded and left the office. John smiled. He looked in at the kids and smiled, they were being so good today, John was glad, the last thing he needed today was the kids acting up. He still needed to do the pays for the week, plus sort out the redesigning of the bar area. They wanted to update the décor.

**MEANWHILE**

Adam was out in the main area of the hotel making sure everything was safe and secure, that no one was bothering anyone else. He was walking out of the bar when he saw someone familiar walk in. He looked closer and he froze. He ran over to them and grabbed them on the shoulder. He couldn't believe who he was looking at Dwayne was there in the flesh, he had a few scars on his face but nothing else. "Dwayne?" he asked. "Hi Adam." Dwayne said, Adam shook his head, he couldn't believe this, Dwayne was dead wasn't he?

"Why are you here? Who put you up to this? Is this someone's idea of a sick joke?" Adam asked, Dwayne sighed. "No of course not, I've had amnesia since the accident, but I've been seeing a therapist and he's helped me remember who I am. Who John is, who Dakota is." Dwayne said. Adam sighed this was going to rock John's world to its core. He didn't know what to do. "Where's Johnny? I wanna see my husband and my kids, did he have the baby? Is she healthy and OK? What's her name?" Dwayne asked, Adam sighed. "Look Dwayne I don't think you should see him right now." Adam said.

"Addy, LeAnne's up" John said, as he walked out of his office, Adam sighed, he couldn't stop it now, John was going to come face to face with his supposedly deceased husband. "Thanks Jay, let's go back into your office" Adam said trying to get John away from Dwayne. "Johnny?" Dwayne asked, John turned around and his eyes widened in shock, "What…..Dwayne?" John asked, Dwayne smiled at him.

John felt hot tears hit his cheek, Dwayne walked closer to him. "It's me John, I promise. It's me." Dwayne said, John looked to Adam and Adam nodded. Dwayne moved closer and enveloped John in a tight hug, John just cried he couldn't believe this. "Dada?" he heard, he turned and saw Blaze. John smiled and picked his son up. Dwayne frowned looking at the boy.

"Who's child is this?" Dwayne asked. "Give him to me Jay, I'll get him some lunch." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "Who's kid is that, is that Adam's son?" Dwayne asked. John closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, Blaze is my son." John said, Dwayne frowned.

"You have another kid?" he asked, John nodded. "Yes, I remarried." John said Dwayne was in shock, he never thought John would move on from him so fast. Never in a million years. "Can I see Dakota?" Dwayne asked. "No offence D but this is freaking me out right now. I'll call you when I have thought about it, I don't need the kids getting freaked out." John said Dwayne sighed he understood.

He gave John his card. "Call me please" Dwayne said, John nodded, Dwayne leaned in and kissed him on his cheek and left. John didn't know what to do. "Are you OK?" Adam asked, John sighed. "I need Randy, I need to talk to him about this, I want my husband" John said Adam nodded.

"OK, go Jay, I'll watch the kids until tonight." Adam said John smiled, he grabbed his keys and took off he got in his car and drove home. He got home and walked inside and sat down on the couch with his head in his hands, he had no idea how he was going to explain this to Randy none whatsoever.

He grabbed the house phone and dialled his husband's number. **"Hey Ran….No everything is OK….Well not really….Can you come home?...I know you're busy and all but please Ran…..It's serious…..No it's not about the kids, it's about me…..About us…..Please Randy I am freaking out I just need my husband…Thank-you baby….OK see you in a few minutes….Love you too bye."** John said ending the call. He was glad Randy was coming home, he needed to talk to him about this immediately. This was something he HAD to tell him.

This not only affected them as a couple, but it affected Alanna, Dakota, Kaylee and Blaze. John didn't know what he was going to do. He sat there waiting. "John!" Randy called as he stepped into the house. "Lounge!" John called back to him, Randy rushed into the lounge and sat on the coffee table in front of him. "What's wrong?" Randy asked John sighed. "What I am about to tell you is going to freak you the fuck out, but believe me, no one is more freaked out than me right now." John said, Randy frowned, he didn't like the sound of this.

"Tell me" Randy said. "Dwayne's alive. He's back." John said, he closed his eyes not knowing how Randy was gonna react.

**Please review…..**


	9. Making Sure It's Really Him

**LIAR, LIAR HIS HEART IS STILL ON FIRE**

Randy looked at John as if he had lost his mind. "Johnny, you're not making sense baby. Dwayne is dead." Randy said John shook his head. "No he isn't Ran, I saw him today, I spoke to him. Adam even saw him and spoke to him." Randy sighed. "Baby I don't think it would have been him I mean he's been gone for so long." Randy said, John sighed he hated that Randy wasn't believing him. "Look baby why don't I hire a private detective just to make sure it's him." Randy said. "I think I would know if it was him Randy, I was married to him for crying out loud." John said.

"Look John, people can do amazing things with plastic surgery, you are a wealthy man from D...and anyone could be tricking you to get the money...look at what Steve did to hurt you he stole our kids...You never know, Steve could have been setting something like this up...had someone do plastic surgery, and then Steve was "programming" them to be D...then Steve got arrested leaving this guy to fend on his own...half D half someone else...you DONT KNOW John...please please let's check this out first..." Randy said, John sighed.

"OK, check it out. But I want to know the truth Randy, don't you dare lie to me about this" John said, Randy nodded. "I won't I promise I love you too much to lose you. I love you." Randy said, John smiled. "I love you too baby, I do." John said Randy smiled. He moved closer to John and held him. "Now how are YOU feeling right now?" Randy asked. "Hurt and confused, I don't understand what's happening Ran, I have no clue. If this is really him why has he waited so long? Why hasn't he been to see us sooner, I mean he has kids, does he not care?" John asked.

"I'm sure he has a reason John, you can't stress about this." Randy said John sighed. "I know, but I can't help it. It's really bothering me." John said Randy sighed. "Look, why don't you go up and use that gift basket Adam and Chris got you for your birthday, go have a nice relaxing bath, I will go get the kids from Adam and then from school and we will have a night in with pizza and some movies?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded, it sounded so nice right now to be able to do that. "Are you sure?" John asked, Randy nodded. "I am sure baby. You need to relax" Randy said John smiled. He turned his head and kissed his husband softly. "Thanks Ran. You're the best." John said Randy nodded and smiled.

John got up and went up to the bathroom, Randy sighed and grabbed the keys and headed out the door. He got into the car and headed off. He called the private detective he knew and asked him to check up on Dwayne to see if it was really John's deceased husband back to life. Once that was done he headed over to the hotel to get Kaylee and Blaze from Adam. He got to the hotel, parked and walked inside, he went into John and Adam's office and he saw his kids napping he smiled at them and sat down with Adam. "How is he?" Adam asked. Randy sighed and ran his hands down his face.

"Stressed. Was it really him Adam?" Randy asked, Adam sighed he knew this would be killing Randy right now. "I think it was Ran, I would know his voice anywhere. It was him. Deep in my heart I wish It wasn't John and these kids they don't need to be ripped up they don't. They deserve to live a happy life no matter what. But on the other hand, Dakota and Kaylee deserve to know their biological father." Adam said, Randy nodded he understood that, in his heart he did but he just hated it. He loved Kaylee and Dakota like they were his own, he just wished there was something he could do to chance things.

He hated the thought of losing his kids he really did. "Go home Ran, be with John and the kids, they need you now more than ever" Adam said, Randy smiled. "Thanks Adam, for watching them" he said, Adam smiled, John picked up his two babies and headed out to the car, he strapped them into their seats and headed to the school to pick up his older babies. He got to the school and waited for them to get to the car, once they were in and strapped into the car they headed to the pizza place. He got there and pulled up. "Stay in the car" he said to his kids, Dakota and Al nodded and Randy headed into the restaurant.

He looked over the menu and got some garlic bread, cheesy bread, some coke, a Hawaiian Pizza, a Simply Cheese pizza, a Surpreme pizza, a BBQ Chicken Pizza and for desert he got a Chocolate Lava Cake. Once he paid for everything he headed back out to the car. Once in the car he drove them home. They got home and walked inside. He changed Kaylee and Blaze and Al and Dakota changed on their own. He walked into the bedroom and saw John in a robe rubbing lotion into his legs, Randy bit his lip and changed into some sweats. "How are the kids?" John asked. "Fine, dinner is downstairs." Randy said John smiled.

"Come here Ran," John said Randy frowned but moved closer to his husband. "You OK?" Randy asked looking down at John. John smiled and nodded. "Just wanted to kiss you." John said, Randy smiled and leaned down and kissed John deeply. "I would so want you to fuck me right now if the kids weren't here" John said Randy smiled. "Tonight I am all yours baby" Randy said John smiled. "Can't wait." He said, Randy smiled. "Get dressed and come have some food." Randy said John smiled and nodded. They kissed once more and Randy left, John changed into some sweats and headed downstairs, he grabbed some pizza and sides and a glass of coke and sat down with his husband and kids.

"So how was school today?" Randy asked. "Good daddy they're doing Beauty And The Beast for the school play, I auditioned." Alanna said, both Randy and John smiled, they were so happy for her, she had always talked about singing, acting and dancing. She was great at all three talents. They sat and talked and ate with the kids, it was just nice family time, once dinner was over they settled into the living room to watch a movie before bed. Half way through the movie Kaylee and Blaze were asleep so John took them up to bed. Once the movie was over Dakota and Alanna were in bed and John and Randy were as well. "I love you" John said, Randy blushed and smiled. "I love you too" Randy said leaning in he placed a deep loving kiss on John's lips John moaned into the kiss "Make love to me." John asked. Randy nodded and laid John back on the blanket.

Randy pulled up John's shirt and kissed up his chest to his nipples sucking on each nipple giving it the same attention as the other. He bit down on his nipple John gasped. "Fuck" he hissed Randy smirked and pulled the shirt away from John's body. John kicked off his socks and played with the hem of Randy's shirt wanting it off. He tugged at it but Randy didn't move away from kissing and biting at John's nipples. "Randy" John whined. "OK baby OK" Randy said chuckling he leaned back and took his shirt off as well as his shoes and socks.

He straddled John's hips and attacked John's neck licking and biting at the sensitive part behind his ear. "Oh god" John moaned Randy grinded his crutch down onto John's and John bucked his hips Randy was taking too long for his liking. "Baby please I need you." John moaned while fumbling with Randy's belt and buttons on his jeans. He wrapped his legs around Randy's hips and pulled Randy's jeans down with his feet he smiled seeing Randy without any underwear on. Randy smirked when he saw John blush at the look of Randy's hardened member. He decided he had teased John enough he sat back on his heels and undid John's drawstrings and pulled down the sweats. Once the sweats were off he palmed John through his tight boxer shorts. "Fuck!" John shouted as Randy squeezed him hard. "Please Randy don't make me beg" John whined.

"But I like teasing you" Randy said. John sighed and flipped them over so he was on top. Randy shocked at the action was about to protest but stopped when John assaulted his mouth. After the kiss was over. John brought Randy's fingers to his mouth and sucked on them like a lollypop coating them liberally with his saliva. He let them go with a pop and rubbed them in his own precome before moving them to his entrance. Randy got the idea and slowly entered John with his fingers. John jumped and moaned aloud when he felt Randy's fingers enter him all at once.

"Move Randy move" John muttered Randy started stretching John making him wide enough for his cock. "Now, get in me now!" John demanded Randy smiled at pulled his fingers out. John moved himself and lowered down onto Randy's cock "Oh shit" John gasped at the feeling of being filled. "Yeah baby that feels so good" Randy moaned John bent down and kissed Randy deeply. He was moving up and down on Randy's cock. "Harder….Faster" John nodded. And fucked himself on Randy harder and faster.

"Touch me Viper make me cum" John begged Randy gripped John's cock and started stroking John hard and fast just how John liked and how John was fucking himself on his own cock. "Fuck Ran so close….Please." John begged Randy thrusted and stroked John they both knew it was coming to an end. John threw his head back. "FUCK!" John shouted as he shot his seed all over Randy's chest and stomach. He kept fucking himself on Randy's cock. "Right there Johnny….Yes!" John smiled and moved faster. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck!" Randy cried out filling John up with his seed. Randy slumped forward onto Randy and they fell asleep exhausted from their romp.

They were laying there when Randy's phone went off. **"Yeah?...You're sure about this?...Yeah OK thanks Doug….Yeah bye" **Randy said. "Who was that?" John asked. "The private detective" Randy said. "And?" John asked. "It's Dwayne, it's really him" Randy said John sighed and laid there in his husbands' arms, their lives were about to change. FOREVER.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John snuck out of bed and went out onto the balcony that led out from his bedroom. He sat down and he dialled the number he had been dreading to dial since Randy got the call last night. He waited for someone to answer the phone on the other end. **"Hello?"** the other person answered. **"Hi Dwayne it's me, John."** John said. **"Oh hey, I wasn't really expecting you to call."** He said, John sighed. **"Yeah it wasn't something I was planning on doing but I thought about it, you deserve to see the kids and they deserve to see you."** John said. **"Thanks Johnny, so when and where?"** Dwayne asked. **"The hotel, there's a park across the street. How about at ten AM?"** John asked.

**"Sure, I'll see you then."** Dwayne said. **"Oh and John?"** he asked. **"Yeah?"** John asked back. **"Thanks."** He said John smiled. **"OK."** John said, he ended the call and sighed deeply. "John, baby what are you doing out here?" Randy asked from behind him making him jump. John smiled and got up, he walked over to him and hugged him. "Gonna answer me?" Randy asked. "I was calling Dwayne to set up a time for him to see Kota and Lee" John said. "Oh, and?" Randy asked. "Today ten Am. At the park across from the hotel." John said, Randy nodded.

"Am I invited?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Of course I wouldn't do this without you." John said Randy smiled and nodded. "Good" Randy said. "I'll take Al to school and then get Adam to watch Blaze and we can go." Randy said, John smiled and nodded. Randy walked out of the room and John sighed. He walked out of the bedroom and went into his son's room, he needed to talk to him about what was to happen. "Kota, can I talk to you a sec?" John asked his son. "Sure daddy, but I need to get ready for school" he said, John smiled. "No school today kid. Something has come up and it has to do with you and Kaylee." John said, Dakota frown and sat on his bed, John joined him. "What's going on daddy?" Dakota asked. "Remember the other day at the park, when you saw that man that looked like daddy Dwayne?" John asked.

"Yeah what about him?" Dakota asked. "It's really him. That man was really him. It was really daddy" John said, Dakota sat there in silence. "It's daddy? He's back?" Dakota asked, John nodded. "Yeah he's back and he wants to see you and your sister this morning" John said Dakota smiled. "Can we?" he asked, John smiled. "Of course we can, I want you to see him. He's your dad, I don't know how to tell your sister though." John said. "I'll help" Kota said John smiled. "Thanks Buddy but you should hop in the shower and get dressed." John said Dakota smiled. He showered and dressed in his Plaid Shirt and Jean Shorts and his DC Shoes. Once he was dressed he went into where John was.

He was just finishing up dressing Kaylee, she was dressed in her Butterfly Tank and Skort set and her Diamanté Sandals. John brushed her hair and put it up and they were ready. "Let's go downstairs I need to talk to you" John said. He carried Kaylee downstairs and sat her on the couch, Dakota sat beside her and John sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"Dada?" she asked not seeing Randy, John sighed this was so hard to explain this to a 3 year old. "No baby no dada, he's taken Al and Blaze to school and uncle Adam's." John said. "Kaylee, you know daddy Dwayne?" John asked, he grabbed a photo and showed her. "Da" she said John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah dad. Well today you're going to see him. We're going to the park and you'll meet him." John said. "Park?" she asked. John sighed and nodded. "Yeah the park." John said. "Yay!" she said clapping her hands, John sighed he didn't know what to do. He smiled at his kids and hoped that this meeting with Dwayne would go well, they didn't need any more stress or uncertainty in their lives they were only little. He heard the door open and close and knew Randy was home he got up to join him and hugged him. "I told them." John said Randy nodded.

"How did they take it?" Randy asked. "Dakota is happy, but Kaylee doesn't understand what's going on really." John said, Randy nodded. "That's understandable, she didn't know him John. She wasn't born when he disappeared" Randy said John nodded. "I know, I just hope Dwayne isn't upset because of it." John said Randy nodded.

"Me too." Randy said, John smiled. "Ready to go then?" Randy asked, John smiled. "Ready as I'll ever be." John said, Randy smiled. They got the kids up and into the car, they got in and Randy drove them to the hotel. They got there and went across to the park, the kids started playing. John was nervous his leg was bouncing up and down.

"Baby you need to relax, everything is going to be fine, we're here so nothing bad will happen." Randy said John nodded. "I know, it's just a weird situation Ran, it's not a normal thing. To have to watch your kids interact with the dad they thought died." John said Randy nodded. "I know baby." He said. "Johnny?" someone asked, John turned and saw Dwayne, he smiled at him and stood up, he walked over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks for doing this." Dwayne said John nodded and smiled. "Dwayne, this is Randy, my husband." John said, Dwayne smiled and shook Randy's hand. "Nice to meet you." He said. "You too, I've heard a lot about you." Randy said.

"Thanks for looking after Johnny, and the kids, I am glad they had someone." Dwayne said, Randy smiled. "Daddy Dwayne!" they heard, Dakota ran up to Dwayne and hugged him tight. "I missed you." Dwayne smiled as the tears stung his eyes. "I missed you too Buddy, you're so big now." He said.

"I'm six now" Dakota said, Dwayne smiled. "I know Buddy." He said. "Kaylee come here!" Dakota called her. His sister ran over to him the best he could. She got to him and looked at Dwayne. She shied away from him.

"Kota" she said. "It's OK Lee, this is daddy Dwayne, say hi" he said, "Hi" she said, Dwayne smiled and opened his arms, Kaylee smiled and hugged him tight. "You're amazing. I can't believe you're three." He said.

"You're beautiful. Stunning." He said, Kaylee giggled. "How about we go play? I can push you on the swing?" Dwayne asked. "Sure daddy" Dakota said he looked to John and Randy who both nodded. Dwayne carried Kaylee and held Dakota's hand and walked over to the playground. "Everything is OK Johnny." Randy said John smiled.

"Yeah they seem to be OK. Getting along. He looked emotional." John said. "Wouldn't you be?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. They both looked over at the playground and saw all three of them laughing and having such a good time, it was amazing.

John was just glad that his kids were giving Dwayne a chance to be the father he wanted to be. He loved them and John knew that was true if he didn't he wouldn't have come back, he would have moved on with his life and pretended like he and the kids didn't exist. "Dada!" Kaylee called out, she ran over to Randy and scampered up into his lap hugging him tight, Randy frowned.

"What's wrong boo?" he asked. "Scarred" she said, John sighed. "She doesn't know Dwayne, she's not used to other men being in her life. She's gonna take some time to get used to him. Once they spend some time together and bond everything will be OK." John said Randy nodded and smiled.

"Hey is everything OK?" Dwayne asked. "She's just not used to being around unfamiliar men." John said, Dwayne smiled, Randy got up and left John and Dwayne alone. "They're so big now. So amazing you did an awesome job John. You really did." Dwayne said John smiled.

"Thanks, but Randy helped a lot." John said. "I'm glad you had help, I really am." Dwayne said John smiled. "I was hoping you would come to dinner with me tonight? Just us. It would give us a chance to talk and figure out what's to happen from here on out." Dwayne said, John smiled. "Sounds good, I will have to make sure Randy won't mind." John said Dwayne smiled. "Of course." Dwayne said, they stayed at the park a while longer before leaving. John, Randy and the kids got home and the kids played.

"He asked me out to dinner" John said. "Really?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Would you be OK with that?" John asked. "Yeah, I know you need to do this, you need to talk about everything, find out what happened and all of that. I can't be there all the time, I trust you and I will learn to trust him." Randy said John smiled and kissed his husband deeply he was the best husband in the whole world.

John was so lucky to have him.

**Please review…..**


	10. Dwayne Replacing Randy?

**LIAR, LIAR HIS HEART IS STILL ON FIRE**

**THAT NIGHT**

"Are you sure you're OK with me doing this Randy?" John asked his husband. Randy smiled. "I'm sure, you and Dwayne need to talk to get caught up on everything that has been going on in each of your lives. I am fine with it. Yes it is weird seeing you going out to dinner with another man, especially when he used to be your husband but I will be fine. I have the kids here. I think I might go hang with Chris so I will be fine." Randy said. John turned and looked at him. "You sure? I can call and cancel if you want me to, I don't mind at all." John said, Randy smiled.

He got up and went over to John. He put his hands on John's hips and caressed them. "I love you John and I trust you. I think you need to do this to get a bit of closure." Randy said John smiled. "OK." John said.

"Take some photos of the kids, show them off." Randy said John smirked and nodded. "Sure. I am gonna go shower then." John said, Randy smiled and kissed John softly, John walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Once the water was hot enough he stepped in and started showering. Once he was done, he got out dried off and dressed.

He was nervous about meeting up with Dwayne, but he didn't know why. He had been out with him numerous times before. "Daddy" he heard behind him, John turned and saw Dakota sitting on the bed. "You OK Kota?" John asked. "Yep….Where are you going?" Dakota asked. "I'm going out to dinner with daddy Dwayne. He wanted to meet up with me." John said. "Oh. OK then. Can I come?" he asked, John sighed and sat beside him. He ran his hands through his son's sandy blonde hair and he smiled. "Sorry baby, no. This is an adults dinner. Not for little boys. You're gonna hang with Randy and go to uncle Adam's and uncle Chris' OK?" John asked, Dakota smiled and nodded.

"OK. Can you tell him I love him?" Dakota asked, John smiled and nodded. "Of course." John said Dakota smiled and left John to finish getting ready. John grabbed a jacket and put it on. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs. Randy had them in the lounge playing. John kissed Al, Kota, Kaylee and Blaze and then kissed Randy deeply.

"Call if you need me OK?" Randy asked. "You too babe" John said. "Have fun." Randy said, John smiled. "Be good for your dad" John told the kids and he left. He left the house and got into his car, he headed over to the restaurant. It was the one Dwayne took him to on his first date.

It was the Outback Steakhouse near Queen's Harbour in Jacksonville. He drove to the restaurant. He got there and walked inside, he spotted Dwayne and he went over to him. Dwayne stood up smiling, John smiled and they embraced in a hug. "Sit." Dwayne said John smiled and nodded. He sat down and they looked over the menu.

Dwayne got the Sweet Glazed Pork Tenderloin which was Slow-roasted and drizzled with a sweet tangy glaze. Served with garlic mashed potatoes and fresh steamed green beans, he also got a beer to go with it. John got the Alice Springs Chicken which was a Wood-fire grilled chicken breast topped with sautéed mushrooms, crisp bacon, melted Monterey Jack and Cheddar and finished with honey mustard sauce. Served with Aussie Fries. He also got a beer to go with it as well.

"So how are the kids doing?" Dwayne asked once their food arrived. "Good, Kota wanted to come tonight but I told him he couldn't. He told me to tell you that he loves you" John said Dwayne smiled. "Well when you go home you can tell him and Kaylee that I love them too, I do John. You know that right and you believe it?" Dwayne asked, John smiled. "Of course I do Dwayne. I know you love them as much as I love them. I do." John said. Dwayne smiled. "Good." He said John smiled. "So tell me what you've been up to then" Dwayne said John smiled.

"Well I am still running the hotel." John said. "That's good" Dwayne said John smiled. "I love it. All this time it was my link to you I guess. Well that and the kids." John said Dwayne smiled. "I still live in the same house, it's just getting a bit cramped now with the kids." John said. "How many kids do you have now?" Dwayne asked. "Well Randy had a daughter before he met me, her name is Alanna and she is eight." John said. "Where's the mother?" Dwayne asked. "She passed on before me and Randy met." John said Dwayne nodded.

"Then we have Dakota who is six and Kaylee who is three. Then me and Randy had Blaze who is nearly 2." John said Dwayne smiled. "Wow, cool name." Dwayne said John smiled. "Thanks, we're a mixed family but we're happy." John said Dwayne smiled.

"I know John. I know." He said. John smiled. "So how did you and Randy meet?" Dwayne asked. "I was working in the hotel, Dakota ran off from me, he bumped into Randy and we went from there. It was a long journey but I am happy with him being married." John said. "How long have you been married for?" Dwayne asked. "Just over two years" John said, Dwayne smiled.

"You love him?" Dwayne asked. John nodded. "Of course I do. He's an amazing man, an amazing father and an amazing husband." John said, Dwayne smiled. "I'm glad you found someone John. I am. I didn't think I could come back and everything would be the same, but I guess on the same note I wasn't thinking that you'd be married with another child already." Dwayne said John sighed.

"I didn't think I would ever get married again, but here I am. I love him. I do Dwayne." John said Dwayne smiled. "Do you still love me?" Dwayne asked, he had been wondering this since he saw John again. John sighed.

"I'll always love you Dwayne. Always." John said Dwayne smiled. He was glad to hear that John still loved him. It meant a lot. "So enough about me, what about you? What happened?" John asked, Dwayne sighed. "I remember going out on the boat with the client. Then I remember waking up in some small hospital without any memory of who I am or what happened. I was badly burned and I needed plastic surgery. So I had the surgery done." Dwayne said. "What surgery did you need?" John asked. "Skin grafts mostly." Dwayne said John nodded. "Are you OK now though?" John asked. "Yeah I am. I am fine." Dwayne said.

"Anyway, I met up with a therapist. He helped me try to remember who I am and who I used to be. The first thing I remembered was your eyes. They were the only things I remembered. After that small things came back to me, like our wedding, our house, my job, then the kids. I had this image in my head of you pregnant and I couldn't remember anything after that." Dwayne said.

"We kept on working and I remembered my name. The therapist did some research and we found out about you, the accident and everything. that was a year ago. The reason I didn't come see you before now was because he didn't think I was mentally ready." He said.

"And now you are?" John asked, Dwayne nodded. "Now I am. I want to be in your life John. I want to be in our kids life. Will you give me the chance to be a dad?" Dwayne asked. "I'm not asking for anything else, just for me to be a father to Dakota and Kaylee…..Please?" Dwayne asked, John sighed. "OK." John said. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah they're your kids Dwayne you have a right to see them and be I their lives. But I want to see how things go, maybe supervised visits with them just to see how they are around you?" John asked, Dwayne nodded. "Thanks Johnny….Thank you." Dwayne said John smiled and nodded.

"I should get back to the kids, Randy must be going insane right now." John laughed. Dwayne smiled. "OK, give them a kiss for me and call me OK?" Dwayne asked, John smiled and nodded. Dwayne paid off the bill and they hugged and went off in their own directions. John got into his car and went home. He just wanted to be home with his family. He got home and parked and walked inside.

He saw the lights off and he knew Randy and the kids would be over at Adam's and Chris'. He walked upstairs and changed out of his clothes into some sweats. He laid down on the bed and flicked the TV on. He just wanted some alone time before the hassles of getting the kids to bed came along.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Randy walked into the bedroom and saw John laying there asleep. He stripped down and joined him. "You awake?" Randy asked, John sighed, "MMM" he said. "How did it go?" Randy asked. "OK I guess. I got answers and so did he. So I guess it went fine." John said Randy smiled. He leaned in and kissed John softly. "Are you still mine?" Randy asked, John opened his eyes and looked into Randy's. "Always." He said, Randy smiled and kissed him again, that was the one thing he worried about. Losing John to Dwayne. He didn't want that happening.

**A MONTH LATER**

"Do you have to go in today?" Randy asked John as he held him from behind. John was in the kitchen clearing away from breakfast. The bus had come and taken Dakota and Alanna to school and Randy was staying home with Kaylee and Blaze for the day, John sighed. "Randy I need to go to work." John said shrugging his husband off of him. "I know but I thought you could call in sick and we could hang out?" Randy asked, "As nice as that sounds I have a business to run. So no I can't." John said he saw Randy's sadness. "How about I come home for lunch? We can hang out then? Maybe have a picnic in the back yard with Kaylee and Blaze?" John asked, Randy smiled.

"Just us?" he asked, John smiled. "Of course." Randy said. "OK. Sounds good." Randy said John smiled. "Good, now I need to go have a shower and get ready for work, will you be OK with these two?" John asked indicating to his daughter and son who were watching TV. "Yep" Randy said John smiled and nodded. John walked up to the bedroom and went into the bathroom. He stripped down and put his dirty clothes in the hamper. Once that was done he stepped into the shower and washed himself. Once he was clean enough he got out dried off and dressed for work. He walked out of the bedroom and into the office.

He grabbed the files and everything he had and walked into the kitchen. He took one last sip of coffee and he kissed his kids and husband goodbye and left for work. He got in his car and drove to the hotel. Today renovations were being done to the gym. John wanted it to be more state of the art and he was putting in a health spa as well. He hoped the new additions would bring more guests which meant more money. He pulled up at the hotel and walked inside. He grabbed his messages from Amy and walked into his office, he smiled seeing Adam there with Alex and LeAnne. "Hey Jay, how are things?" Adam asked as he looked over the security reports from last night.

"Good, the renovations start today so I am excited about that." John said Adam smiled. "Sounds cool. What's happening anyway?" Adam asked. "UH, the gym is being updated and we're adding on a health spa." John said, Adam smiled. "Sounds good, it should bring in more guests and everything right?" Adam asked John nodded and smiled. "I hope so." John said he was excited for the new additions to the hotel. He hoped they would bring in more money and more publicity they needed the money. They weren't struggling but they weren't sitting comfortable either.

"How's things at home?" Adam asked. "Good, I mean it's weird and all, but I think it's good. Randy and Dwayne don't talk, I drop Kaylee and Dakota off with Dwayne and pick them up. I think Dakota is really loving having his dad back. It's so nice to see him smile like that again. He just seems happy and that's all I want for him." John said Adam nodded. "Yeah what does Dwayne do with them?" Adam asked. "They usually go to the park and have lunch and that's it." John said, Adam smiled. "It's good that he's trying with them, it's real good." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah it is." John said.

"What about you and Chris is everything OK there?" John asked. "Yeah I was thinking of having another kid but we can't." Adam said John frowned "Why not?" he asked. "I found out that when I was in the hospital with LeAnne Chris went and got the snip done." Adam said John's eyes widened. "Wow, and what did you say to him?" John asked. "I was pissed but he told me why he did it. He did it because the doctor said it would be hard for me to carry another child because of the shooting and everything." Adam said. "So Chris did the right thing. You could always adopt Adam. I think if I couldn't have kids I would adopt." John said, Adam smiled. "Yeah maybe. I'll have to think it over with Chris." Adam said John smiled.

"So do you think you and Randy will be having any more kids?" Adam asked. "I mean you've had three now, plus Al." Adam said John shrugged. "I don't know. I think Randy would like to have another kid with me, but right now I don't think I am ready. I mean Blaze is nearly two and I am missing out on a lot from him. So I don't know. I guess if it happens it happens. I don't know how I would feel if I was pregnant." John said. "I know one thing is sure, if I got pregnant again we would have to move. There isn't enough room in the house." John said Adam smiled. "You could just add on a room." Adam said John nodded. "Yeah I guess so. I just love that house. Especially being your neighbour." John said Adam smiled.

"I need to go and check in on the renovation. I'll see you soon." John said, Adam nodded and smiled. John got up and went and checked in on the gym it looked good. "Hey John" someone said, John turned and saw the contractor. "Hey Jim. How are things going?" John asked. "Everything is moving along well. We'll be done by the deadline." He said John smiled and shook his hand. He left the gym and headed into the office. He got back and looked at the time, he figured he should go home and have lunch with Randy, Kaylee and Blaze. He grabbed his keys and headed home.

He got home and looked around for his family. "Ran!" John called out. "Out here!" Randy called back, John walked out to the backyard and he smiled seeing his kids and his husband outside on a picnic basket. John walked out there and he sat down with them, he kissed them all softly on the cheek. "This is so cool baby." John said Randy smiled. "No worries, I just wanted to have a nice lunch with you and the kids" John smiled. "Thank you for this, I needed it." John said. "How's work?" Randy asked. "It's fine. just busy I guess" John said "So what have we got to eat?" John asked. "Just sandwiches. Nothing too spectacular." Randy said John smiled and nodded.

They sat there together eating and laughing and having a nice lunch. They were interrupted by the phone ringing. John picked it up. **"Hello?...Yes this is Dakota's father is something wrong?...A meeting?...Did he do something?...Sure I will be there as soon as possible….Bye"** John said ending the call.

"What's up?" Randy asked. "Something with Dakota at school I have to go in for a meeting." John said. Randy nodded. "I'll come" Randy said. "No you stay with the kids, I'm gonna give Dwayne a call and see if he can come with me." John said Randy sighed. He felt miserable. It used to be him to go with John.

Dwayne was stealing John away from him. John kissed his kids and his husband and left for Dakota's school. He rang Dwayne on the way. He got there and saw Dwayne and they walked in and were seen to by the headmaster. "We called you in here today because Dakota has been skipping out on his homework assignments. He hasn't been handing them in on time and we just wanted you to be aware." The headmaster said John frowned.

"OH, I thought he was doing them. I check in him all the time. I will make sure to do it more frequently." John said. "Thank-you, it's just he needs to do it otherwise he will fail and have to be kept back a grade" he said John and Dwayne nodded and they left.

They met with Dakota and sat down with him. "You know you should be doing your homework." John told him. "It's boring though." Dakota said. "Kota we know it's boring but you need to do your homework or you won't be with your friends next year" Dwayne said, Dakota sighed he didn't want that. "OK. I'm sorry" he said, John and Dwayne smiled, John kissed his son.

"Get back to class" he said, Dwayne smiled at John and they left. It felt nice to be included in on the punishment and disciplining of Dakota. He thought John would have brought Randy with him but it was nice.

**ELSEWHERE**

"What's wrong Ran?" Chris asked his best friend. Randy sighed. "John is with Dwayne, dealing with a Dakota and school issue I just feel like I am losing my husband and my family. It's not right. He used to ask me to go to the school things but now it Dwayne. I just feel like I am losing everything I care about and there's nothing I can do to stop it and I hate it." Randy said with a loud deep sigh. Chris shook his head, he felt bad for his friend he really did.

"Look Rand, you just need to be patient. Be there for John and the kids as much as you can be, you need to keep a stable environment for the kids that is the most important thing...don't just ignore the problem with Kota, that you need to address it as well...Kota is used to you "disciplining" him and if you suddenly stop Kota would think you don't care..." Chris said, Randy smiled. "Yeah I guess so. I am just so scared about losing them." Randy said.

"Randy, John loves you, he's married to you. If you start to get jealous and start making fights and everything you're sending him right to Dwayne. You need to be patient. Eventually things will get back to normal and you will be fine." Chris said Randy smiled. "Thanks Chris, I am glad I could come to you." Randy said Chris smiled. He was on Randy's side. He hoped John wouldn't break his friend's heart but it was a weird situation to deal with. Chris just hoped the kids wouldn't be affected by anything that went on.

**Please review…..**


	11. Drifting Apart

**LIAR, LIAR HIS HEART IS STILL ON FIRE**

**LATER ON**

Randy smiled as he saw John cooking dinner for everyone they were having chicken tenders and mac and cheese. He took this as his chance to go and speak with Dakota about not doing his homework. He walked into his son's bedroom and he closed the door. "Kota can I have a word?" Randy asked. "Sure Randy" he said, Randy sighed, ever since Dwayne came around, Dakota had stopped calling Randy daddy and it stung Randy's heart. "About your homework. I want you to stop playing your video games and do your work when you get home from school." Randy said Dakota sighed.

"I know, dad and daddy Dwayne have told me so you don't have to worry." Dakota said. "OK just making sure. I don't want to have to take your games from you kid." Randy said. "I'll do my work." He said, Randy smiled and hugged him and walked out of the room, he bumped into John. "What the hell were you doing?" John asked. "I was just talking to him about his homework and everything." John sighed. "Well it was handled already Randy. you didn't have to say anything." John said. "I know, but I thought he would think that I didn't care if I didn't John. Usually it's you and me doing the disciplining." Randy said John sighed.

"Fine, but next time, ask me first." John said and he left Randy standing in the hall. Randy sighed and followed his husband. He just wished everything that had been happening was a dream. "Can you get the kids ready for dinner?" John asked him Randy nodded and got the kids ready and sat at the table. John served the dinner and sat down. John and Randy sat down with them Randy was just pushing his food around on his plate. "You OK baby?" John asked, Randy shrugged. "Yeah just thinking." Randy said John nodded. He hoped his husband was OK. He knew it must have been hard on him lately with Dwayne being around all the time. They finished dinner and John cleaned up. He walked up to the bedroom and saw Randy laying back watching TV. John grabbed the remote and turned it off. "What are you doing?" Randy asked.

"Nothing, is there anything you wanna talk about?" John asked, Randy sighed. "No John, everything is fine. Just drop it. I'm just tired I think, Kaylee and Blaze took it out of me today." Randy said John nodded.

"If you say so." John said. He knew there was something more to Randy's mood but he figured Randy would tell him eventually. He knew things were tough now that Dwayne was back but he loved Randy more than anything and he knew Randy was the one he wanted to be with.

**WEEKS LATER**

"So can you do me this favour Chris?" Randy asked as he watched Chris pack. "Yeah I'll talk to Vince but you know you're gonna have to come back to work eventually right? I mean you can't stay here forever. Eventually you're going to have to leave John and the kids and get back on the road. Vince wants you on the European tour." Chris said. Randy sighed. "Yeah I know but this is so hard. I don't want to leave them ever. I am scared if I go, Dwayne is going to swoop in and steal them." Randy said.

"Yeah I understand, but that could happen when you're here too Ran. You need to trust John. You married him. You have to trust that he loves you and wants to be with you and no one else." Chris said, Randy sighed. "I do trust him, but I don't think I can leave him just yet." Randy said Chris sighed. "I'll do what I can with Vince." Chris said Randy smiled. "Thanks Chris. I'll see you whenever I see you I guess" Randy said Chris smiled. "Yeah see ya later Ran," Chris said shaking his head as Randy left. He knew in his heart that Vince wasn't going to let Randy be away and soon Randy would have to leave his family behind.

**THAT NIGHT**

"Randy!" John called him from the office. "What?" Randy asked coming into the room. "Chris called he wants you to call him back." John said Randy nodded and sat down with John and grabbed the phone calling his best friends number. **"Hey Chris you called?"** Randy asked once Chris answered**. "Yeah I talked to Vince it's a no go Ran, he wants you here tomorrow for the house show….If you're not here you're going to get a fine and everything…..You need to come back."** Chris said, Randy sighed.

**"Yeah OK, I'll catch a flight tomorrow"** Randy said John looked at him. Wondering what the hell was going on. **"Thanks for the heads up I'll see you tomorrow"** Randy said ending the call.

"What's going on?" John asked. "I have to get back on the road, Vince is flipping his lid. I have to fly out tomorrow." Randy said John nodded. "For how long?" John asked. "Not sure. I don't want to go. I wish I could stay." Randy said, John smiled. "Me too baby but we will talk all the time and Skype. I understand that you need to go. We'll be fine here I promise." John said Randy smiled and nodded. "OK. I should go pack." Randy said John smiled. He knew Randy didn't want to go but John knew he had to. It was his job. He walked up to the bedroom and closed and locked the door.

He walked over to Randy and kissed him deeply. "What are you doing?" Randy asked. "I want you to make love to me before you go." John said, he missed Randy he needed Randy again. He missed him and they hadn't been together for a long time. Randy smiled and joined his husband in bed making love it wasn't like usual it felt like something was missing it was weird.

For the both of them, both of them wondering what the hell was wrong with their relationship. They didn't like it, especially Randy. he didn't want to leave things the way things were. But he had no choice. He had to and it was killing him inside.

**WEEKS LATER**

"Thanks for inviting me John." Dwayne said as John made dinner for him and the kids. John smiled. "No worries it's nice to have someone else here with me. I Miss Randy." John said Dwayne smiled and helped John cut up the stuff for the pizza's he was making. "How long has he been gone for?" Dwayne asked.

"A couple of weeks now. I Miss him and the kids Miss him and I have no idea when he will be back. I know he's busy but sometimes his work pisses me off" John said Dwayne smiled. "But he loves it" Dwayne said John nodded. "Yeah and I love him so I deal with it. I just Miss having a full time husband and a full time partner. It's hard dealing with the hotel, the house and then four kids." John said Dwayne smiled.

"Well I am here whenever you need me." Dwayne said, John smiled and went over to him and hugged him. "Thanks D." John said Dwayne smiled. "Johnny" they heard, they broke apart and saw Alanna. "Hey Al." John said. "When's dinner?" she asked. "Soon baby, can you make sure your sister and brother's are cleaned up for dinner?" John asked, Alanna smiled and nodded. Adam in the other room who was also over for dinner frowned when he saw Alanna interrupting John and Dwayne all the time.

"Alanna can I ask you something?" he asked. "Sure Adam." She said. "Why do you keep interrupting John and Dwayne?" Adam asked. "Daddy told me to." she said Adam frowned. "What?" he asked.

"Daddy asked me to keep an eye on them and to let him know what they get up to. So I am." Alanna said. "Randy told you this before he left?" Adam asked, Alanna smiled and nodded. "Yeah" she said, "OK thanks" Adam said Alanna smiled and went off on her merry way.

Adam couldn't believe this, Randy was putting his daughter in the middle of everything it wasn't right. Adam knew what he needed to do. He needed to call Chris and get him to talk some sense into Randy. this shouldn't be an issue for Alanna. Randy and John should be handling it alone.

He couldn't believe Randy would get Alanna to spy on his husband and Dwayne it was so wrong on so many levels.

He sighed and sat back. He just felt so bad for the kids, they were being pulled into the middle of this and it wasn't fair.

**WEEKS LATER**

It had been over a month since Randy had been home, and since Chris had chewed his ass out for making Alanna spy on John and Dwayne. Luckily for him John hadn't found out about that and Randy was hoping he could keep it that way. He smiled as he stepped out into the Florida sunshine he was home for a week and then off to Europe. He was hoping while he was home he would take John into going to Europe with him and taking the kids along. He just thought it would be a good experience for the kids, very educational, it would also give him and John a chance to reconnect without Dwayne hanging around his husband.

He hailed a cab and got inside. He told the driver his address and they headed home. Randy just wanted to see his kids and his husband and spend some one on one time with them. He had missed them so much, phone calls, emails and Skype was no comparison to actually seeing them live in the flesh and hugging them and kissing them and talking to them, he missed them so much. He also thought it would be cool if John decided to go to Europe, it meant they would celebrate Blaze's first birthday over there which would be fun.

He pulled up to the house and he paid off the driver and walked inside. Inside the house John was going insane. Blaze was feeling the after effects of a cold, Kaylee was being a brat and Alanna and Dakota were arguing over the TV remote. "Would you two stop it already you're giving me a headache. You just got home from school, don't you have homework to do?" John asked. "No." Alanna snapped. "Watch your tone Alanna Marie." John growled at her. "Dakota don't you have some school work to do?" John asked his son, "Nope." He said, John sighed. "Well go up to my room and watch TV then. Just move away from your sister" John said. Dakota shrugged and walked upstairs. "Dada" Kaylee whined. "What Kaylee?" John asked. "Hungry!" she said John sighed and walked into the kitchen and grabbed her a fruit bar and handed it to her. "Eat this." John told her Kaylee frowned. "No cake?" she asked. "No baby, daddy hasn't been able to get the time to make you your cupcakes sorry." Kaylee whined and stormed off John sighed. Blaze started whimpering and John nearly lost it. "What's wrong baby, you tired?" John asked, Blaze nodded, John smiled and took him upstairs.

He went to put him down in his crib but Blaze held onto John. "Bed" he said John smiled and took him into his bedroom he laid him down and he watched the cartoons Dakota was watching and he fell asleep. "Make sure your brother doesn't roll off the bed." John said Dakota nodded. "Did you hear me?" John asked.

"Yes" Dakota said John nodded and went downstairs, he had yet to even think about dinner. "Stuff it, I'll order in a pizza" John said to himself. He walked into the laundry and started folding the clothes that had been sitting there for days. He was struggling to keep the house in working order. He hated it.

"I'm home!" he heard Randy call through the house and John sighed. he was so glad he was home, Randy could deal with everything. Alanna, Dakota and Kaylee ran to Randy and hugged them and dragged him into the lounge. "Let me go get settled and I will sit with you OK?" he asked the kids. He took his stuff upstairs and dumped it in the closet he smiled seeing Blaze he kissed him waking him up.

Blaze smiled and hugged his dad, so glad he was home. He took Blaze into his arms and took him downstairs. He saw John walking around the house clearing all the toys and stuff away. "Can I get a kiss John?" he asked, John looked over at him.

"You woke him up?" John asked. "Yeah why?" Randy asked. "I just got him to sleep Randy, damn." John growled. "What's the issue?" Randy asked. "He's coming off a flu. He's tired and whining and now he's not going to go back down because you're here." John snapped. Randy sighed. He followed John into the play room where John started clearing away. "What's going on baby?" Randy asked. "I am tired and stressed, I just need a fucking break" John said, Randy smiled. If John needed a break it would be perfect to go to Europe. "Can you handle dinner and everything?" John asked, Randy nodded. "Yeah why?" Randy asked.

"I'm gonna go see Adam. I need to get out of this house before I go insane." John said, Randy sighed. "OK." Randy said he was a little upset that he didn't even get a kiss from his husband and that John was leaving him but he understood, John had a lot to deal with lately. John got up and walked out of the house and over to Adam's.

He rang the doorbell and Adam answered. "Can I escape over here for a while?" John asked, Adam laughed. "Sure Chris is playing with the kids." Adam said he made him and John a strong drink and they headed into the lounge. "So what's going on over there?" Adam asked, it was no secret, John and Randy's house was a mad house.

"Kaylee is whining because I haven't been able to play with her today, Dakota and Al are fighting over the TV remote, Blaze is coming off his cold and I finally get him to sleep and Randy wakes him up, I have a pile of dishes and a pile of laundry that needs to be done, the house is a mess and I am just tired as all hell and all Randy cares about is a kiss." John said, he was just tired of everything.

"Sorry Jay, you're taking too much on, you really are. You need to step back from work I think. Let Amy handle everything." Adam said John sighed. "I need a vacation away from everything." John said. Adam smiled.

"Sorry." He said, John shrugged. "How are things here?" John asked. "Good, everything is fine." John sighed. "I Miss the days when I only had two kids, don't get me wrong I love Al and Blaze but I Miss it when it was just Kaylee and Dakota." John said, Adam laughed. "Yeah I can see that. Maybe you need to hire in some help? Either a nanny or a house keeper." Adam said. John nodded. "Yeah I think I would rather a house keeper. I like being with the kids I really do, it's just the house work I fall behind on and it's a huge house." John said.

"Talk to Randy about it. See if you can do it or not, I am sure he will understand when you explain things to him." Adam said John smiled, "I hope so otherwise I am sending the kids with him on the road." John said Adam laughed.

"Speaking of that Chris invited me and the kids on the European tour, I said yes so we're going there next week for a month." Adam said John smiled.

"Sounds nice. I don't think I would go if I was asked. I have work, the kids have school and I don't think I could take Kota and Kaylee away from D for a month It wouldn't be fair on him. Yes it would be nice to go, or to even be asked but I don't think I could go." John said Adam smiled. "I should get back to my brood." John said. Adam smiled. "Take deep breaths." Adam said John laughed and hugged his friend and headed home.

He walked into the house and heard nothing but silence he smiled and walked into the lounge, they were all eating pizza. John grabbed a few slices. "Dad guess what, daddy Randy said we're going to Europe" Dakota said, John shook his head. "No baby he is going to Europe not you or me or anyone else. You have school." John said.

"But dad said." Alanna whined. "I don't care what dad said, he shouldn't have said anything." John said he got up and walked upstairs, he couldn't believe Randy would say that to the kids getting their hopes up. "John, can we talk about this?" Randy asked. "About what Randy they can't go, they have school, I have work." John said Randy sighed.

"Think about it, it would be a break for all of us and the kids would find it educational I mean think of all the sites they would see, please baby just think about it?" Randy asked. "No Randy I can't take them away from Dwayne for a month it's not fair on him. he's only just got them back." John said Randy sighed.

"Just give it some thought please, just don't shut the idea down. we can talk with the teachers and you can run it past Dwayne and see what he thinks. Please just think about it?" Randy asked John sighed.

"Fine. but I am not making any promises." John said, Randy smiled. "Thanks baby. Thank-you for at least thinking about it." John smiled and nodded, "Yeah whatever" John said Randy smiled. "Can I get my kiss now?" Randy asked John smiled and pulled Randy down by the back of his neck for a deep kiss.

They broke apart and smiled at one another. "I missed that" John said Randy smiled. "Me too" he said, he was hoping Dwayne would be OK with everything. this trip would be a new start for all of them.

Especially for him and John as a couple. He thought they needed something before they fell apart completely.

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

"So you're going to call Dwayne tonight?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I will take Dakota and Kaylee with me, they haven't seen him in a while so I will take them." John said Randy smiled.

"OK baby. Sounds good. I will just hang here with Al and Blaze, maybe head over to see Chris and everyone." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "Sounds good." John said. He picked up the phone and he dialled Dwayne's number.

**"Hello?"** Dwayne answered. **"Hey D, it's me John. I was just wondering if you were free tonight?"** John asked. **"Yeah why what's up?"** Dwayne asked. **"Do you wanna grab some dinner with me and the kids? There's something I need to talk to you about."** John said.

**"Yeah sure I can meet you, how about the pizzeria?"** Dwayne asked. **"Sure sounds good, how about we meet up at six?"** John asked. **"OK cool, see you guys there"** Dwayne said John smiled and ended the call.

"All set?" Randy asked John nodded. "Yeah, all set. I should get Dakota and Kaylee in the bath." John said, Randy nodded. John got up and went into Dakota's room. He smiled as he saw him reading. "Hey baby boy," John said. "Hey dad" Dakota said.

"I need you to hope into the shower. You, me, Kaylee and your dad are going to have some dinner together." John said. "Daddy Dwayne?" he asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yep." John said. "OK." He said John smiled as Dakota went off and got into the shower. John went downstairs and picked up Kaylee and headed up to the bathroom.

He started the bath and put her in. He washed her up and got her dressed in her D & G Junior Straight Leg Jeans with Leopard trim, her Juicy Couture 'Juicy Girls Live for Sugar' Tee and her DKNY pink Sarasota sandals.

He was doing her hair when Dakota walked in dressed in his Tommy Hilfiger mid- wash denim straight leg jeans, his Diesel Turquoise check shirt with grey hood and he had on his VANS Two tone suede trainers. Once they were done John got up and went and showered himself. Once he was dressed he headed downstairs and grabbed his phone, wallet and keys.

He went over to Alanna and kissed her and then kissed Blaze and Randy and headed out the door. He strapped Kaylee into the car and headed out to the restaurant. They got there and parked and walked inside. Dwayne was already there so they walked over to him and sat down.

They looked over the menu and ordered. Dwayne got the Sirloin Steak Tops, John got the Chicken and Broccoli Alfredo, Dakota got the cheese pizza and Kaylee got the Mac and Cheese with Chicken Sticks. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Dwayne asked when the kids were occupied with one another.

"Randy is going to Europe for a month and he's asked me and the kids to go with him. So I wanted to see what you thought about it." John said, Dwayne smiled. "I think it would be a good opportunity for them to see the world. I will Miss them, but you can't pass this chance up, you can't." Dwayne said. "Are you sure?" John asked, Dwayne smiled.

"Yeah I am sure. I promise. I mean I can call and Skype with them right?" Dwayne asked, John smiled and nodded. "Of course." John said Dwayne smiled. "Then it's fine John. I would like to spend the day with them just me and them before you go if that's OK?" Dwayne asked, John smiled and nodded. "Sure." John said Dwayne smiled.

"How about desert?" Dwayne asked, John smiled and nodded. They ordered some desert. Dwayne got the brownie sundae, John got the peanut butter cup and the kids got a sundae each. Once they finished dinner they headed out. "Daddy can we stay at dad's tonight?" Dakota asked, John was surprised. "Is it OK with you?" John asked Dwayne, who smiled. "Yeah I would love to have them." John smiled and nodded.

"Then it's fine with me." John said he kissed his kids goodbye and headed home. it was weird going home without them but John knew they needed to spend some time with Dwayne before they all left for Europe for a month.

He got home and walked inside. He saw no one so he went up to the bedroom and saw Randy in bed laying there in some sweats watching the TV. John smiled at him and stripped down to his underwear and climbed into bed with his husband. "Where's Kota and Kaylee?" Randy asked.

"Dwayne's for the night, they wanted to go so I let them, he needs to spend time with them before we leave for Europe." John said Randy looked at John. "So it's a yes?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah it's a yes. We can go." John said Randy smiled and kissed him deeply. "Thank-you baby. It's gonna be great" Randy said John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I think it will be as well." John said. Randy smiled and pulled John closer and kissed him again. He moved his hand down to John's crotch and went to fondle him but John pulled his hands away. Randy frowned at him.

"I'm not in the mood tonight baby." John said. Randy nodded. John laid back on the bed and Randy laid with him. he was glad John had agreed to go on this trip with him. he just hoped it would bring them closer together. He missed the closeness they used to share.

He closed his eyes and held John tight as they drifted off to sleep. He was so glad that John was giving them the chance to get their marriage back on track, he was looking forward to it. it was going to be amazing. The kids would have fun and learn some educational facts and he and John would get away from all the stress of being at home.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was at the mall buying some stuff for the Europe trip for Alanna he got her a Sony DSC-W610 Pink 14MP Digital Camera, a Rockland 2-Piece Fashion Luggage Set, in a Pink Giraffe design, an Ivory Down Puffer Jacket with Detachable Fur Trim and a pair of Totes Winter Boots.

For Dakota he got him a Sony DSC-W610 Blue 14MP Digital Camera, a Rockland 2-Piece Fashion Luggage Set, in a Camouflage design, a Boys Black Down Jacket with Detachable Hood & Fur Trim and a pair of Totes Winter Boots.

For Kaylee he got her a Pink Kid Tough Digital Camera, CalPak Carnival Hard side hippie designed suitcase, a Padded Red Jacket with a Detachable Hood, a pair of UGG Australia white and grey snow boots with cream faux sheepskin trim. For Blaze he got him a Blue Kid Tough Digital Camera, a Buzz Aldrin Pilot Case luggage set, a Blue Down Padded Jacket and a pair of Timberland Kids black waterproof boots.

For Randy he got him a Travel Concepts Hummer 3 Piece Luggage Set and a JC Rags Nylon caban jacket. For himself he got a Travel Concepts Paolo Pascal Veneto 4 Piece Snake Classic Luggage Set and a JC Rags Melton hooded jacket.

For the trip he got them a Sony HDR-PJ50V 220GB HD Camcorder with Projector, a Sony NEX3K/B 16.2MP Digital Camera and a Sony DVP-FX980 9" Portable DVD he had everything he paid for it and headed home. he got home and walked inside.

He put his things away and laid back on the bed he was tired this whole trip. "You OK?" Randy asked, John smiled over at him as he entered into the room. "Yeah just tired from shopping. Is there anything else you need to get?" John asked.

"No I have everything. did you get some jackets for the kids?" Randy asked. John smiled and nodded. "Yeah some warm ones. It should be good. And I got them some boots as well." John said Randy smiled. "I'm really glad you're coming baby. I wouldn't have had a good time if you weren't coming." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "Me too baby it's going to be fun." John said.

Randy smiled. he felt so good right now. he felt like everything was going back into the way it should be and he couldn't be happier. Hopefully this trip would end up doing great things for them.

**Please review…..**


	12. Europe Fun

**LIAR, LIAR HIS HEART IS STILL ON FIRE**

**A WEEK LATER**

John looked at the time and sighed. He got out of bed and showered and dressed in something comfortable. They had a long flight ahead of them. He dressed and made sure everything was packed for him and Randy.

Once that was done he headed into Blaze's room to make sure he had everything once he did and Blaze was awake he dressed him in his adidas Core Tricot Active Pants, his adidas "I've Got Skills to Pay the Bills" Tee, his Timberland Kids blue petrol zip up jumper with hood and his VANS black Chukka Velcro boots. Once he was ready he took him down to the kitchen. He put him in the highchair and put some toast in front of him.

While he was busy John went and woke Kaylee up and dressed her for the trip. He dressed her in her Hello Kitty Sunglasses Tee, her Juicy Couture baby pink velour set with a hooded jumper and a pair of track bottoms and her UGG Australia Mini Bailey button boots in bubble-gum pink. He brushed her hair back and took her down for breakfast he smiled seeing his two babies eating and ready to go.

He went back upstairs and went into Alanna's room and picked out some clothes for her to wear, he chose her FILA SPORT Motion Pants, her FILA SPORT "I'm Just Better Than You" Tee, her Bench grey and pink branded hooded sweatshirt and her UGG Bailey short ankle boots in chestnut.

Once he picked her out some clothes he gently woke her up and told her it was time to get ready. While she was up John went into Dakota's room and picked out his clothes. He chose his Nike Colour block Dry-FIT Pants, Nike "Bow Down to the Master" Tee, his North Sails grey and navy jumper with a hood and his Nike Air Legacy III Basketball Shoes.

Once he had the clothes set out he woke him up gently and told him to get dressed. He walked downstairs and Blaze and Kaylee were finished. He took them out of their seats and took them into the lounge so they could watch some cartoons. While they watched he made some more toast for Dakota, Alanna and Randy.

He sighed seeing that Randy wasn't even up yet. He went upstairs and into the bedroom, he stripped the blankets off the bed and Randy woke up. "What the hell are you doing?" Randy asked annoyed. "You need to get up. We have to leave in an hour, I'm up and the kids are up and ready so move your ass Randy." John said, he was already stressing and they hadn't even left yet.

Randy got up and went into the bathroom. John made the bed and made sure everything was clean and tidy. He hated leaving his house but he had to. He did the same with Alanna's, Dakota's, Kaylee's and Blaze' room and then headed into the office to pack up his I-Pad and everything.

Once he had everything he went downstairs and cleaned up from breakfast the last thing he needed was to leave dirty dishes laying around for a month. "Everything is turned off and locked up baby, the dog is at the kennel so I think we're good to go." Randy said John nodded. "Yeah I think so too, let's do this." John said they packed their luggage in the hummer, then got the kids in and they set the alarm on the house and headed out the door.

They got in the car and Randy drove them to the airport. They got there and parked and grabbed a couple carts. They put the luggage on. John held Blaze, Randy held Kaylee and they headed inside. Randy checked them in and saw Chris and Adam checking in as well.

Once they checked in they waited for the flight to be called. John stocked up on snacks for the kids, making sure they would be OK during the long flight. He just hoped they would behave themselves. It was a good thing they were in first class, a treat from Vince McMahon himself.

He wanted John, Adam and the kids to be comfortable, the WWE was a family environment. Their flight was called and they headed onto the plane. They took their seats, Alanna and Dakota sat with one another. John sat with Blaze and Randy sat with Kaylee, Chris sat with Alex and Adam sat alone with his baby girl on his lap.

John put on a movie for his son and held him, he knew he was tired from being woken up too early, John gave him some milk and he watched the movie as he tried to fight off sleep. John caressed him softly. "Go to sleep baby." John said to his son, Blaze blinked up at his daddy and fell into a deep slumber.

Once John was sure Blaze was asleep, he moved him over to his seat and laid his head down on the pillow and covered him with his blanket. He looked around and saw Alanna and Dakota watching a movie. He turned around and saw Randy sitting there with Kaylee sleeping beside him.

John got up and went and sat beside Adam. "Hey Jay." Adam said John smiled. "Hey Addy, are you ready for this?" John asked. "Yeah I feel bad for you, Europe with four kids under the age of 9." Adam said, he felt bad for John. "I can't believe I am doing this either, I must be out of my mind Adam. I am seriously going to lose my mind." John said, Adam laughed.

"I'll be with you, so you have me." Adam said John smiled. "That's something I am glad about." John said laughing. He looked over at his husband and saw him sleeping. He smiled he hoped this trip would be a new start for them, he just knew something was off with them and he didn't like it.

**8 HOURS LATER**

John sighed as the plane landed the flight had been rough and annoying. Once the kids had all slept they had starting being loud mouths and whining at everything. John had tried to handle them but he couldn't so Randy stepped in and yelled at them and now they were all sulking.

"Stop sulking Dakota. Behave yourself." John said. Dakota huffed. They left the plane and caught the shuttle bus to the hotel. They got to The Athenaeum hotel and Randy checked them in. They went up to their apartment, it was the only room big enough for two adults and four kids. John walked in and went over to the desk and picked up the pamphlet to read all about the room.

"Many of our apartments have been designed especially for families. Everything is organised to make life easy for the grown-ups – and great fun for the kids. Best of all, you have acres of space! Depending on how many are staying, you could use the sofas which pop up into bunk beds and/or book a couple of apartments with adjoining doors - you can pop in and out in your PJs without having to leave your private space." John read out to the kids.

"Our Kid's Concierge will be in touch before your stay so when you first arrive there will be a toy box full to the brim of brilliant toys, books, games and DVDs… all at the right age and stage for your kids. We'll also fix any tickets you need and give you loads of brilliant ideas for ways to spend time together in London. And when you're here, our specially trained, friendly Kids' Concierge will be around to help you with anything you need. On cue at bedtime, cookies and milk will automatically arrive."

"All apartments have kitchens with fridges and washer-driers, so you can handle anything you want on a practical level – or use our five star service to make life even easier. With a same-day laundry service, 24 hour Room Service, gorgeous Restaurant and Garden Room, we've got everything covered.

Come home to your apartment after a fun-packed day out and unwind, relax and enjoy spending time together." John finished. He really liked this. It would make things easier on him as well. Once he finished reading he went into the bedroom and laid back on the bed, it was night time and he just wanted to sleep.

"Tired Doll?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I am. I just want to sleep, but I guess we should get these kids some food before bed." John said Randy nodded. "OK, let me just order up some burgers, I don't feel like going out do you?" Randy asked, John shook his head.

"No I don't." John said Randy smiled he ordered some room service and waited for the food to arrive once it was there they all ate before taking showers and getting ready for bed. They tucked the kids in and went to their own bedroom.

They stripped down and went to sleep, John just hoped tomorrow would be a better day, once everyone had some rest, things would go much more simply. He hoped.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Alanna get out of the bathroom!" John shouted out as he dressed Kaylee for the day. He dressed her in her Faded Light Grey Skinny Denim Jeans, Bench pink tee with a grey trim, Pink Ralph Lauren hooded jumper with frills and her Moschino pink suede and patent leather boots. He brushed her hair and put it up in a ponytail. "OK all done" John said, once she was done he moved on to Blaze.

He dressed him in his Timberland Kids Babies Dark Denim Jeans, D&G Junior black short sleeve tee with a faded Mickey Mouse, Levi's navy jumper with hood and eagle print and his Vans Velcro black and white checked trainers, he gelled his hair and sent him on his way.

"Is your sister out of the bathroom yet?" John asked Dakota. "Nope" he said as he flipped through a magazine he was dressed for the day in his Light Blue Denim Jeans, Grey Check Cotton Layered-Look Polo Shirt, Black and Beige Reversible Hooded Jacket and his Fendi navy trainers. His hair was also spiked up.

Alanna finally emerged from the bathroom dressed in her Pale Blue Slim Fit Worn-Look Jeans, White & Pink Stripe Branded Tunic Top, Silver Leather Jacket with Frills and her brown leather flake boots. Her hair was curled. "Finally." John growled. He got up and walked into the bathroom and showered and dressed.

Once he was done he walked back out to the lounge and saw the kids ready. He packed up a bag for the day and smiled at them. "OK let's go." John said. He pushed Blaze and Kaylee in the stroller and Dakota and Alanna walked.

They got downstairs and met up with Adam, Alex and LeAnne who were in a stroller. "So where to first?" Adam asked. "The palace" Alanna said, John smiled and nodded. They got into the town car they had and they headed to Buckingham Palace. They got there and got out and looked around, John shot some video and the kids took some photos of the palace. They were able to see the State Rooms, that were still used to entertain dignitaries and guests of state, and part of the gardens. There was also a café.

The 2012 special exhibition is 'Diamonds: A Jubilee Celebration', which examined the many different ways in which diamonds have been used, re-cut or incorporated into new settings by British monarchs over the past 200 years. On show were a large number of the Queen's personal jewels.

John watched the kids, they were having a great time. John loved them, he checked his phone, nothing from Randy. he sighed, he knew Randy would be busy but it still sucked that he hadn't seen his husband that morning. Once they finished at the palace they headed over to the London aquarium which was Kaylee's choice of sites to see.

They got there and looked around. They got to see the hundreds of varieties of fish and sea life from all over the world, including stingrays, sharks, piranhas and sea scorpions, the aquarium's Shark Walk allows visitors to walk over a floating glass platform with sharks swimming just below their feet.

Californian cownose rays which swim in synchronised formation were another recent feature, as is the tunnel constructed from a 25-metre-long whale skeleton, beneath which they could view a tropical ocean of fish, coral and green turtles. The Rainforests of the World area, complete with exotic vegetation, a tropical waterfall, is home to a pair of six-foot dwarf crocodiles. Once again John, Adam and the kids took pictures and videos, it was amazing. "Nemo!" Blaze said, John smiled at his son.

"Yep, that's Nemo baby." John said Blaze smiled he was having such an amazing time. Once they were done at the aquarium they headed to Royal Observatory which was Dakota's pick of sites to see.

The Royal Observatory, which founded in 1675 by Charles II, also featured six astronomy galleries, a science and astronomy education centre and the Peter Harrison Planetarium. Among the exhibits were a 4.5-billion-year-old meteorite and a bronze cone, part of the building, tilted at 51.5 degrees that points to the North Star.

Once again they all took photos and videos. It was amazing, all the kids were having such a good time. John realised coming to Europe was the best decision he had ever made. They finished at the Observatory and they headed to MacDonald's for some lunch.

They got there and sat down, John went up to the counter and ordered. For the kids, he got them a happy meal each, a hamburger one for Dakota, nuggets for Kaylee, fish fingers for Blaze same with Alex and a cheeseburger for Alanna. For Adam he got the Grilled Chicken Sandwich and for himself he got the Chicago Supreme burger. Once they had everything they sat down and ate.

"I guess we should head back to the hotel after we eat?" Adam asked, John nodded. "Yeah Blaze will need a nap before going to the arena tonight." John said Adam nodded. "Same with Alex and LeAnne." Adam said John smiled.

"It's been a good day huh?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah it has been I wasn't so sure about coming here with the kids but it's been good." John said. Adam smiled and nodded. They finished lunch and they headed back to the hotel.

Once there John put Blaze down for a nap and the other kids watched TV and played while John answered some emails from home about the hotel and everything he also wrote out and email to Dwayne. Reading:

_**"Dear Dwayne, hope everything is going well back in the states, we arrived in London and went out for the day it was amazing, be sure to get Kota and Kaylee to show you their pictures, you should have seen the smiles on their faces they were so happy. **_

_**I wish you could have been here to see the looks on their faces….Priceless. I Miss you, I Miss talking to you and everything Randy's been busy so it's been just me and the kids so I Miss an adult conversation. Sorry about the rambling I should be talking to Randy about my issues but I didn't.**_

_**Anyway just wanted to check in and see how you are. Anytime you want to talk to me or the kids feel free to ring I don't mind….Hope you're OK and that everything is good in the states. Talk to you soon…Bye for now, John." **_

The door to the hotel room opened and Randy walked in, he said his hello's to the kids and then went and sat with John in their bedroom. "Did you have fun today?" he asked, John nodded. "Yeah it was good. We went to the palace, the aquarium and the Observatory it was a good day." John said Randy smiled.

"Are you coming to the arena tonight for the show?" Randy asked, John smiled. "Yeah we're planning on it why?" John asked. "No reason I just wanted you there with me." Randy said John smiled. "Well I will be there" John said, Randy smiled. "Good." He said.

He leaned in and kissed John softly. John smiled and deepened the kiss he just wanted to have some adult attention it was always him and the kids and it wasn't that he didn't love his kids he did, more than anything else in the world.

It was just hard to try and get the time to be alone with Randy, he missed the times when they would sit down and talk about anything and everything or when they would laugh or have date night.

Everything about them seemed to be so far away fright now and it killed him. he loved Randy more than anything but he couldn't help but feel like they were being torn apart by some outside interference. "You OK?" Randy asked John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah are we OK?" John asked. Randy smiled. "We're always going to be OK baby" Randy said confidently John smiled, he hoped Randy was right, he really did.

He just couldn't bear the thought of losing Randy, not when they had come so far, if they were to fall apart, why did they bother putting so much work into making their relationship and marriage work?

**Please review…..**


	13. Strained

**LIAR, LIAR HIS HEART IS STILL ON FIRE**

**DAYS LATER**

The family was in Ireland. John was up making sure the kids were dressed for the day it would be another day of sightseeing. Alanna walked out dressed in her White Linen Roll-Up Pocket Capris, her Grey V-Neck Pocket Tee, her White Button-Loop Sweater Cardigan and she had on her DKNY silver and white branded Broadway pumps.

Dakota came out next dressed in his Grey and White Checked Long Belted Cargo Shorts, his Grey laid Skater-Graphic Shirt, his Grey Logo-Applique Hoody, and his Diesel black Goodtime slip-on low-top trainers.

John dressed Kaylee in her Grey Twill Capris, her "I Love My Uncle" Tee, her Grey and White Striped Hoody, and her Bumper silver Mary-Jane shoes. He then dressed Blaze in his White Rip stop Messenger Shorts, his Black and Blue 'Certified Hunk' Tee, his Black Jersey-Fleece Hoody and his Grey Eclipse light-up trainers. Once they were done John went and packed their things up for the day.

"Hey" Randy said coming out of the bathroom. John smiled. "Hey yourself." John said. "So what are you doing today?" John asked. "I have a signing, a few mall appearances, radio interviews then the show tonight." Randy said John sighed and shook his head.

He sat down on the bed so he could put his shoes on. "What's wrong?" Randy asked. "I just don't understand why you wanted me and the kids to come here when you're so fucking busy and we never spend any time together." John said. "John I have to work, you know this." Randy said.

"Yeah well I don't think I can handle this anymore Randy…..I Miss you. The kids Miss you. It's not fair that we have to go out for the whole day without you. I thought this was a family trip and so far it feels like I am a single parent. I see you for maybe an hour in the morning and then an hour at night. This isn't what I expected when I came here. It wasn't." John said Randy sighed.

"I'm sorry baby but I work, I can't not go, I have to deal with the media and the shows." Randy said John sighed. "Whatever. Do what you want, me and the kids will be out." John said, he grabbed his phone wallet and keys and left with the kids, they met up with Adam and his kids and they left for their day of sightseeing.

First they went to take a Viking Splash Tour of Dublin. They were taken around some of the sights of central Dublin in an amphibious WW2 vehicle called a Duck. The guide encouraged them to act like Vikings by giving a Viking 'ROAR!' to unsuspecting pedestrians and rival tour buses. The tour also included a water-borne spin around the old docks, the highlight of the tour was a view of the outside of U2's recording studio.

After that they went to the Wax Museum. The children's fantasy world at the museum was focused entirely on children's imagination and their innate curiosity, with plenty of colour and wax figures on display, and pillars painted like cake and sweets. The kids had such a good time exploring the tunnel of four worlds and meeting the Simpsons and Harry Potter they also chilled out on the padded floor to watch a puppet show. While Alanna and Dakota watched Kaylee and Blaze John and Adam went into the Chamber Of Horrors.

The area was located in the basement of the museum Adam and John bravely entered at their own risk and experienced the weird and wonderful world of horror. They felt their hearts pounding and their hands sweating as they came face to face with the infamous Buffalo Bill, Hannibal Lector and Dracula. It was really fun.

After the Wax Museum they headed to Dublin Castle. The Castle served as the seat of English, then later British government of Ireland under the Lordship of Ireland, the Kingdom of Ireland, and the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Upon establishment of the Irish Free State in 1922, the complex was ceremonially handed over to the newly formed Provisional Government led by Michael Collins. They all took photos and videos and had a nice time at the castle. "Lunch time?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled.

They found a nice child friendly café and they went there for lunch. "Are you OK John? you've been quiet today" Adam said John sighed. "I guess so, I don't know. Me and Randy had a bit of an argument this morning." John said. "About?" Adam asked.

"Him not spending any time with me and the kids, I mean he invited us here and we've barely seen him and I don't see why we bothered, yes it's amazing but it's no different than being at home, at least at home the kids would still be in school and I would be able to work." John said. "Yeah, how often do you see him?" Adam asked.

"About three hours a day. If that. Sometimes it's less. I know the kids Miss him I just hate this. I thought it would be different I guess. I just Miss home." John said, Adam nodded. "Yeah I do too, but I get to see Chris a lot more than three hours, we have dinner every night which is nice." Adam said.

"We don't, when Randy gets home, the kids have eaten and are ready for bed, so it's hard on them. They Miss their dad a lot." John said Adam sighed, he felt bad for John he did. He knew Randy had to step his game up, if Randy wanted to keep his marriage and his family intact he had to step it up and start finding the time to balance work and his family otherwise John wouldn't be there for him anymore.

He hoped that John and Randy would fix things but his hope was dwindling by the day, if they never spent time with one another, what were they saving?

**THAT NIGHT**

John had just put the kids down to bed and poured himself a glass of wine. He sat up in bed and turned on the computer. He saw the Skype logo flashing and he smiled seeing Dwayne's username. He clicked it on and smiled at him. "Hey Jay" Dwayne said.

"Hey D, how are things there?" John asked. "Things are good, how are things there?" Dwayne asked. "OK I guess, I took the kids sightseeing today, we're in Ireland now. It was fun but tiring, they're asleep right now." John said Dwayne smiled. "And where is your husband?" Dwayne asked.

"Working a house show," John said sadly, Dwayne frowned. "What's wrong John? it may feel weird but I am here if you want to talk about anything." Dwayne said John sighed. "I just Miss him. He's never around. He's out the door in the morning and he comes back late at night. The kids barely see him and I know it hurts them but I also know it's his job, but right now his job sucks ass." John said.

"I didn't think it would be like this when I agreed to come here. I thought we would spend some time together as a family but I was obviously wrong and it hurts." John said Dwayne sighed.

"If you're not happy there John, come home." Dwayne said, he would love it if John came home, he missed him and his kids. It had been hard without them there. "I can't, the kids are having a good time, and I really want to see Paris." John said Dwayne smiled. "I understand, I Miss you guys but I understand." Dwayne said John smiled.

"We Miss you too D. We do" John said, he heard a door shut. "Randy's home so I should go." John said, Dwayne smiled. "OK give the kids kisses for me, talk to you soon" Dwayne said, John smiled. "Bye D." John said ending the video call.

Randy walked into the bedroom. "Where are the kids?" he asked. "Asleep, it's ten at night Randy where else would they be?" John asked Randy sighed. "Sorry, I wish I could have seen them before." Randy said. "Well you should have come home earlier." John snapped, he took the computer off his lap and put it to the side, he pulled the blankets over him and rolled over to the side, Randy sighed, he thought coming here would make things better but right now they were only getting worse and it sucked.

He just wished things could go back to the way things were, this distance between him and John was getting bigger and bigger and he couldn't stand it anymore.

He needed to do something and do something quick.

**DAYS LATER**

The WWE Roster and their families were now in Germany. John woke up and sighed, he wasn't feeling the best, all this travelling was taking its toll on John. All the travel and all the sightseeing and shopping and stuff was tiring John out. Plus dealing with four kids it was exhausting work.

John got out of bed and had a shower and dressed, once he had done that he sorted out the kids clothes for the day. Once he done that he checked to see if the kids were up, Kaylee and Blaze were so he bathed them and got them dressed for the day.

He dressed Kaylee in her medium dark was boot cut jeans, her Floral ruffle top, her pink Sparkled arch hoodie and her Scalloped ballet flats. He then dressed Blaze in his medium distressed washed jeans, his Convertible hoodie popover shirt, his Gap zip hoodie and his Superman superhero sneakers. He did their hair and smiled.

"OK let's get you some food." John said he ordered up some breakfast and went to wake up Dakota and Alanna. Once they were awake they each took showers they dressed.

Alanna dressed in her black super skinny jeans, her Gathered denim shirt, her White Gap Hoodie and her Grey Slouchy boots. Dakota came out dressed in his medium wash jeans, his Striped Henley shirt, his blue and white Rugby hoodie and his Mesh panel sneakers. They all sat down to eat some food. "Dada where dad?" Kaylee asked, John smiled. "He's working baby." John said. "Miss him." she said John sighed. "Me too" Al said, Dakota nodded.

"Why can't we spend the day with him?" Dakota asked. "I'm bored with sightseeing, can't we do something else?" Dakota asked, John sighed. "Like what? How about shopping?" John asked. "Yeah!" Alanna said John smiled and nodded.

He hoped Adam would be OK with shopping instead of sightseeing for once. There was a knock at the door, John got up and answered it seeing Adam and the kids. "Hey Jay" Adam said John smiled. "Hey Addy, do you wanna do some shopping today instead of sightseeing? The kids are bored." John said, Adam smiled.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Adam said John smiled and nodded. The kids finished breakfast and they headed out the door, heading to the shops to go shopping. They got to the shops and walked in. "You get one thing each" John told his kids, they split up, Kaylee went with Alanna and Blaze with Dakota giving John a break.

"So what are you gonna get Alex and LeAnne?" John asked his friend. "Don't know, let's just look." Adam said John smiled and nodded. They looked around and Adam found something for his kids. For Alex he got him a Disney Musical Snow globe With Lights And Swirling Snow.

For LeAnne he got her a white polar bear Teddy. Dakota came over to John. "We found what we want daddy" he said, John smiled and went off with his two sons. Dakota had picked out a Glow-In-The-Dark Star Wars Train. John smiled at his son, "Blaze wants this" Dakota said, it was a Miniature Snow globe Train With Disney Characters.

They walked off and went over to his daughter's Alanna had picked out a So Truly Real Breathing Lifelike Baby Doll

Ashley Doll.

Kaylee had picked out a Disney Musical Parade Illuminating Water Globe. John then looked around and found something for Randy, it was a "Timeless Love" Engraved Diamond Men's Watch.

Once he had paid for everything they headed out the door. They went and got some food at a small Hot Dog place. "So how was your night?" Adam asked, John smiled. "OK I guess, I chatted with Dwayne for a while, so did the kids so it was nice. I was asleep by the time Randy got home though." John said. Adam nodded.

"Are things still not good with the two of you?" Adam asked, John sighed. "Things are OK I guess. I don't know. We haven't had one night together, we haven't been intimate in a long time." John said, Adam sighed he hated seeing John looking so miserable.

He wished there was something he could do to help him and Randy out but he couldn't interfere. He just couldn't. "Sorry Jay, is there anything I can do?" Adam asked, John sighed. "You're doing it Addy. Letting me sit here and talk things out with you. This is what I need." John said. Adam smiled.

"No worries, you know that I am always here with you and for you Jay, you're like a brother to me." John said, Adam smiled. They finished off their lunch and headed back to the hotel. They got there and headed up to their room.

Once in the room the kids went and did their own thing, John went into the bedroom and laid back on the bed he was tired. The phone beside him started ringing. John sighed and picked it up.

**"Hello?"** John answered. **"Hey baby, where are you and the kids?"** Randy asked. "**The hotel. We're staying in today."** John said, Randy smiled. "**OK I'm on my way back. I want to spend the rest of the day with you guys. I Miss you guys."** Randy said.

**"Sure you can spend some time with the kids and I can nap I need it."** John said Randy sighed. He heard John hang up on him he knew he had been absent lately but he couldn't help it.

He had to work, he couldn't not go to the shows. People had paid a lot of money to go and see him perform he wasn't about to let them down.

"Everything OK Ran?" Chris asked from beside him in the car that was driving them back to the hotel. "Yeah, it's just John is seriously pissed at me, not that I blame him. I've been absent." Randy said. "Why though? we haven't been working that hard" Chris said

"Things are weird with us. There's no spark there anymore, we haven't had sex in weeks and I don't really care. He's doing his thing, I'm doing mine, it's like we're not even married anymore and it hurts me. It breaks my heart. I love John so much, but ever since Dwayne has been back in his life our relationship has suffered and it's both of our faults I just wished there was something I could do to get that spark back with him." Randy said, Chris sighed.

"Well we're in Paris next, why don't you sort something out with him? something romantic. Take him out, me and Adam can watch the kids, have dinner with him, take him to the Eifel tower buy him something expensive and then make love to him, try and get your connection back, maybe John feels like you don't care anymore." Chris suggested. Randy smiled.

"Sounds like a plan I think. That's perfect Chris thanks for the tip." Randy said Chris nodded and smiled. He was like Adam he wanted to help Randy and John but felt like it wasn't their place to but in.

They got back to the hotel and they headed up to their rooms. Randy walked into the hotel room and hugged his kids, he then went into the bedroom and saw John sitting in bed watching TV. He sat down with him and kissed him hello. "What are you watching?" Randy asked.

"The news, nothing special." John said Randy smiled, John handed him the box with the watch. "I saw this and I thought you'd like it." John said, Randy smiled and opened it, he smiled when he saw the watch.

"It's stunning, I love It John." Randy said John smiled and kissed him. it felt so nice to kiss his husband.

Randy smiled at John, he knew there was still a chance for them, he was going to organise the best night out ever for him and John, they both deserved it.

He had to think of something to get John though, maybe a piece of jewellery. It just had to be something amazing much like John.

He wanted to get their relationship back to how it used to be, he just couldn't lose John he loved him so much, he had given him everything in life and he wasn't going to lose him without trying to keep them together, he couldn't.

**Please review…..**


	14. Paris Romance

**LIAR, LIAR HIS HEART IS STILL ON FIRE**

"So where is daddy taking you?" Alanna asked as she watched John iron his shirt for the evening. Randy had a special night planned just for him and John, Phil was watching the kids for them so Randy was looking forward to the night, he wanted to reconnect with John. "I'm not sure baby, he hasn't told me anything so I don't know." John said. "Oh and uncle Phil is watching us?" Alanna asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah, are you OK with that?" John asked. "Yeah, sounds good. I have loved this entire trip, it sucks that we're going home but I do Miss my friends and everything." Alanna said, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean I Miss working and I Miss having a break during the day." John said Alanna smiled. "Can you watch your brothers and sister while I shower?" John asked Alanna smiled.

John grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom. He showered and shaved, and made sure he smelled nice, he was really excited about the night ahead of him, all he wanted to do was have a nice time with Randy and reconnect with him, he missed him so much, and he knew if they couldn't connect in the most romantic city in the world then there was no hope for them back in Florida. Once he was done pampering himself he dressed in his nice suit and then he was good to go, he put on his dog tags and his watch and his engagement and wedding ring and then he was dressed, he was ready to go. He got the kids into their pyjamas and over to Phil's room that was at the end of the hall. He said his goodnight's to his angels' and waited for his husband to arrive.

He wasn't waiting long, Randy came through the door dressed up so sexy, he looked so damn good, John licked his lips, he wanted Randy to take him right then and there, he felt so hot and so turned on. "Ready to go Doll?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yep" John said, Randy took John's hand and they headed out the door, they went down to the lobby and got into the car and the driver drove them to L'Abeille it was a nice romantic restaurant, they got there and were seated immediately. The restaurant was amazing, it set such a romantic mood with all the candlelight. It was just stunning. "Shall we order?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. Randy ordered the Milk Fed Lamb From Catille, which was a

Lamb fillet in a nori seaweed crust, soubise and lamb juice,

necklace and sweetbread fricassée boulangère style with red seaweed, lamb tongue salad, and cucumber spaghetti.

John ordered the Wild Sea Bass From Noirmoutier which was

Roasted with Alpes fennel, onion simmered and frothy juice,

potatoes and crispy onions, and roasted French crawfishes. Randy also ordered them a bottle of champagne. Once their food arrived they toasted. "To a great night ahead of us," Randy said John smiled. "To us." John said. Randy smiled, he was so glad he was out with John right now, just them alone. So they could spend some time with one another without the worries of the kids or anyone else around to bother them. "So how was your day?" Randy asked. "Good, we had fun, we just did a little shopping" John said, Randy smiled and nodded.

"What about you Ran? How were the shows and everything?" John asked. "Everything was great, I had a match with Christian, I won. So it was a good day all in all." Randy said John smiled. "I love it when you win, you're much happier to deal with." John said, Randy smiled. "Yeah I know. But I will be glad when we go home, I just Miss home I guess. I Miss American soil." Randy said John smiled. "Me too, I never thought I would Miss work, but I do. I really do. I Miss work, I Miss the American way of things, I really Miss sleeping in our own bed most of all." John said, Randy nodded and smiled.

"Yeah me too, I Miss it all. And the good thing is that when we get home I have a two week vacation so that's great!" Randy said. "Wow that is really cool, it will be nice to have you at home more." John said Randy nodded and smiled "That's what I thought." Randy said, John smiled and nodded. They finished off their dinner and sat there talking and laughing and having a really nice night. Randy passed John over a Tiffany's box. John frowned at him. "Open it baby" Randy said John smiled and opened it, inside was a Tiffany Keys four-key pendant, a platinum key, a white gold key, a yellow gold key and a rose gold key. "Each key represents a child, so one for Al, one for Kota, one for Kaylee and one for Blaze" Randy said John smiled.

"And what if we have more kids?" John asked smirking. "We'll keep on adding." Randy said John smiled and Randy placed the chain around John's neck and kissed him deeply. "Thank-you for this baby it's amazing." John said Randy smiled, he would do anything to make John happy. "OK let's get outta here, I have somewhere I wanna show you." Randy said, John smiled and nodded, Randy paid the bill and they headed out. John had no idea where he and Randy were headed. They stopped and John got out. John smiled he couldn't believe that he was at the Eifel Tower it was so stunning. Eiffel Tower consisted of 18,038 pieces and 2,500,000 rivets with the total weight of the entire metal structure reaching 7,300 tons, but the structure itself has a weight of 10,100 tons.

"It's amazing here." John said in awe, Randy smiled and held him close. "It's so romantic." Randy said John smiled and nodded. He turned around in Randy's arms and smiled up at him. "Let's go back to the hotel" John said Randy smiled and nodded. He took John's hand and they headed over to the car, they got in and the driver drove them back to the hotel. They got there and walked inside and went up to their room. As soon as they were in the room and the door was closed Randy had John pressed up against the door kissing him thoroughly. John moaned and wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and he pulled him down so the kiss could get deeper. They broke apart and just stared at one another for a few seconds. John ran his hands up and down Randy's chest.

"Ran," he breathed out. He hadn't felt this way about Randy in such a long time, he had never been so horny for him, so turned on, he hadn't wanted Randy inside of him for a long time, since before they came here. Randy took John's hand and led him into the bedroom area. They kissed and stripped each other of their clothes. Randy pushed John down onto the bed and joined him. "I'll be gentle, promise." Randy murmured in to the shell of his ear, sending shivers down John's spine. Randy's fingers skittered over John's cock before moving up over his stomach and abs before pushing them in to his own mouth and wetting them generously. Before John even had time to register that his fingers were gone, they were back again and pressing inside him.

John's body didn't complain until Randy started to ease a third finger inside, a hot ache running through him but even that couldn't stop him from pushing down the smallest amount. He was breathing heavily through his nose, hung up on every pant that left Randy's mouth. "You ready?" Randy finally whispered, his fingers slowly pulling out of John's body and moving to stroke his cock a few times causing Randy to shudder. John nodded, "Yeah, do it." Randy's hand left his cock again and wrapped around his own, guiding it to John's entrance and he didn't even pause before he started pushing inside. The slow slide of Randy's cock inside him made John gasp and sigh, "Oh, Randy," he screwed his eyes shut as Randy slid home. Randy's hand returned to John's cock and started to stroke him as he rocked his hips slowly, pulling back until only the head of his cock was inside before making the long slide back in.

His breath caught in his throat as John swallowed him, drawing him inside with a hot, vice grip that squeezed and clenched and made him lose his mind. The room was dark and silent apart from the gasps and sighs from the two men and the occasional slick slide of flesh. John gripped Randy's hand tighter, biting softly and letting out a quiet groan when Randy's cock slid over his prostate. "Oh, god, again," he groaned, his free hand sliding down his body to wrap around Randy's hand on his cock. Together they stroked his cock and Randy let John control the pace as Randy's hips rolled backwards and forwards, sliding over his prostate over and over and feeling the resultant shudder in John's breath and body. Synergy in motion, their bodies slid together and melted in to each other, both driven by the heat coursing through them and the burn that was building and building and filling their heads with a haze they couldn't see through. Tightly shut eyes and grasping hands and rolling hips, they panted, their bodies moving together effortlessly, easing each other closer to release with each motion and twist and gasp until it became too much but not quiet enough.

"I'm close," Randy choked out. "Wait, wait," John responded, urgent and desperate. Randy stilled his hips, pressing deep inside John and moving his hand quicker over his lover's cock. He twisted his wrist, tugging and pushing on John's cock and thumbing the head until John was squeezing and bucking and groaning, burying his face in the crook of Randy's elbow. "Yeah, that's it, oh Jesus, fuck, Randy, come with me," John sighed, breathless and shaking. Randy moved again, thrusting his hips slowly, "You ready?" Randy was holding back desperately, his thighs twitching with the effort. "Yeah, come on, come," John ground out, grinding his body down against Randy, "oh god, Randy," he choked out, overcome and moaning incoherently as his mind went in to shut down and he came, clenching hard around Randy's cock and dragging him over with the heat and the shudder and the desperation in the moans that were torn from his throat.

"John-, oh, Johnny!" Randy cried out, his hand gripping John's hip and pulling him down hard on to his cock as he came violently, burying his face in to John's neck. Randy was still panting when John twisted his upper body and kissed him, his arm reaching round to grip the back of Randy's head. Their tongues played lazily for a few moments before Randy broke the kiss, still trying to catch his breath. "fuck" Randy said. John grinned. "fuck indeed" Randy laughed.

"Let's sleep now please, I am fucked after that" John said Randy smirked. "you were indeed" Randy said John rolled his eyes and elbowed Randy in the ribs. Randy laughed loudly, "Let's sleep" Randy said John nodded and moved closer to John. He loved laying In Randy's arms. It felt like they were made for each other all over again.

**Please review…..**


	15. Ruins

**LIAR, LIAR HIS HEART IS STILL ON FIRE**

**DAYS LATER**

"OK kids up and in the showers!" John yelled out, he was in a rush, today they would be flying home. The kids all grumbled and Blaze cried as John picked him up. "Now" John stated, they all got up and Alanna and Dakota went into the bathrooms to shower. John smiled at his son and dressed him in his Nike Dunk Shorts, Tony Hawk Endemic Solid Tee, Gant navy branded hooded jumper and his Nike Little Run II Shoes. Once Blaze was done John dressed Kaylee, he dressed her into her Black Graphic Knit Skimmer Pants, her Black plain Tee, her Levi's black knitted hooded jumper and her UGG black Bailey button boots. He brushed her hair and she was ready to go.

Alanna came out of the bathroom dressed in her Grey Nike Essentials Fleece Pants, her Grey Nike "Charmed & Dangerous" Tee, Smiley Face Cropped Sweatshirt and her Journee Collection Haily Boots. Dakota came out dressed in his Camouflage Canvas Pants, white Solid Pique Polo, "All-Star" French Terry Hoodie and his D&G Junior white canvas short lace-up trainers. "Are you all packed up? Nothing has been left behind?" John asked. "Yes dad, we're all good to go." Alanna said John smiled and nodded. "OK then, we just have to wait for dad and we can go." John said. He didn't know where Randy was but he had been gone for a while now. John just hoped everything was OK. They were waiting about ten minutes before Randy showed up. They grabbed their luggage and they headed out the door. Randy checked them out and they headed to the airport. They got there and checked in for the flight.

"I have something to tell you baby" Randy said, John looked over at him. "Yeah, what's up?" John asked. "This morning I met up with Vince, Ziggler is sick so he needs someone to cover the Mexico tour and I was the one he chose. So I won't be coming home with you when we land in Florida, I will be catching a connecting flight to Mexico." Randy said John looked at him in shock, he couldn't believe this. "You cannot be serious right now Randy" John said. "No why?" Randy asked. "We came here to Europe for a whole month to spend time with you but we never saw you, then I find out you had two weeks off and I thought, maybe we could spend some time together, but now you're going to mexico?" John asked. "It's for a week, I don't see what the big deal is." Randy said, John shook his head.

"You're so stupid Randy, I can't do this anymore, I can't." John said, he got up and walked off to the coffee house. He couldn't believe Randy right now all he wanted to do was slap him so hard, but he knew it wouldn't make Randy stay, nothing would make Randy stay and it broke John's heart. "Hey Jay, everything OK?" Adam asked, John sighed. He wiped the tears from his eyes. "I don't know Addy. I need a break." John said, he was so tired and exhausted. "OK, how about I watch the kids sometime this week? Give you a break, I can see how badly you need it." Adam said, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I do, thanks Addy" John said Adam nodded and smiled, he just knew John needed a break from everything and anything he really did.

**DAYS LATER**

"So why the drinking?" Dwayne asked as he sat across from John at the hotel. "My marriage is in ruins." John said. "What do you mean?" Dwayne asked. "Randy doesn't care about me anymore, instead of staying with me and the kids he took off to Mexico for work, it's like he loves his work more than us and it hurts. I thought everything was going to be different after the Europe trip, I guess I was only fooling myself." John said, Dwayne sighed. "Sorry Jay, is there anything I can do?" Dwayne asked, John shook his head. "You're doing it." John said, Dwayne smiled and joined John in the drinking. He felt really bad for John he really did. He just hoped John would be OK, he deserved to be happy.

**HOURS LATER**

A drunk John and drunk Dwayne walked into Dwayne's hotel room. Once there Dwayne kissed John and John moaned, they broke apart breathing heavily. Dwayne smiled at Dwayne, he smirked and he kissed John again. John moaned into the kiss they pulled apart and Dwayne just gazed into John's eyes.

He loved just looking into John's eyes. "I love you" Dwayne said softly. John didn't say anything, only pulled Dwayne back into another kiss as he started to walk them toward the bed on the other side of the room. Dwayne stopped John from sitting down, pulling his shirt over his head and reaching for the button on John's jeans. He shoved them down past John's hips, taking his boxers with them, then shoved the man onto the bed. "you're fucking beautiful" Dwayne growled.

Falling to his knees in front of John, reaching out to take his semi-hard in his hands, "I think I should start here…" John watched, his breath held in anticipation, as Dwayne lowered his head and licked the head of his dick, circling it around before drawing it into his mouth and sucking softly. "OH Jesus…" he moaned, all the blood in his body rushing straight to his groin, as Dwayne pushed his legs open wider and took even more of him into his mouth. Dwayne looked up, his eyes locking with John's as he relaxed his jaw and slid his mouth all the way down, the tip of John hitting the back of his throat.

He swallowed twice, taking in even more of John's erection, his pubic hair tickling his nose as he rubbed the flat of his tongue against the piece of flesh in his mouth. Dwayne pulled away, sucking harder, making John groan even louder…

"Dwayne", John gasped, trying to hold back his release, he wanted to prolong the pleasure, but it was too great, "D, I'm going to cum…" he ground out. Dwayne only looked up, his blue gaze meeting John's dark one, and swirling his tongue around the head of John's cock, he sucked him back down into his throat as John erupted. He swallowed quickly, trying not to gag at the amount of cum that John was shooting into his mouth. At last, John stopped and fell back onto the bed, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat, breathing heavily.

Dwayne slowly slid him out of his mouth, swirling his tongue around the overly sensitive head before releasing it with a 'pop' and sitting back on his heels, he observed the panting man on the bed.

Standing, he toed off his boots and socks and reached for the button of his jeans, sliding them down along with his boxers, to reveal an impressive erection. Leaning down, he straddled John's hips and put his hands on either side of John's head and whispered into his ear, "I want you," licking his ear softly, "I want to put my dick inside you and fuck you. Can I do that, Johnny…can I make you feel as good as you made me feel?" he asked as he kissed, licked and bit the curve of John's neck.

"Oh god…yes…please fuck me, Dwayne!" John groaned as he moved to give Dwayne better access to the sensitive spot behind his ear. Dwayne licked and sucked at the spot, putting his mark on the younger man.

Leaning back to study his handiwork, he then reached over to the small side table and got the small bottle of lube he had stashed in the drawer. He lubed up a couple of fingers, and leaning down again, kissed John as he slowly inserted his finger into John's ass. John groaned at the intrusion, in pleasure and in pain, as Dwayne added a second finger to the first and began to stretch him for something bigger…Soon, Dwayne could no longer wait and lining his cock up with John's ass, slowly started to insert himself into the hot, tight space. Both men groaned at the sensation, as the head of Dwayne's dick pushed its way John's body. "God…you feel so good…" Hissing slightly, John responded, "So do you…" while Dwayne steadily pushed his way in, using small strokes. Inch by inch, until he was balls deep inside one of the tightest, hottest spaces his cock had ever been in.

Breathing heavily, Dwayne looked down at John, his eyes closed, lust and pleasure mixed in the expression on his face…

"I'm gonna fuck you now, Johnny…", and using slow, steady strokes he thrust deep, angling himself to brush against John's prostate, to give him as much pleasure as John was giving him.

The room soon filled with the soft groans and gasps, as the two men moved together…John's cock hardening again as Dwayne reached between them to stroke him towards another orgasm.

"God Johnny, still so tight just like I remember." Dwayne said. "Dwayne …I'm gonna cum again, god…", John groaned out, his cock bursting in another explosive release, Dwayne's name torn from John's throat as his cum spattered all over the chests of both men. Dwayne grit his teeth against the sensation of John's ass tightening, squeezing his cock even tighter than before.

Gasping, he struggled against Cumming too soon…he wanted to keep on fucking John, but the pleasure, the friction was too great to fight against and leaning down, he captured John's mouth in a fierce kiss, tongues tangling as his own release came, taking him by surprise in its ferocity. He kept thrusting, as he seemingly came endlessly, his body jerking. Breathing heavily, he let his body rest against John, both men fighting to catch their breath. "That was amazing" John breathed, Dwayne smiled. They both fell asleep to blissed out to realise that John's marriage was now definitely in ruins.

**Please review…..**


	16. Confessing

**LIAR, LIAR HIS HEART IS STILL ON FIRE**

**DAYS LATER**

Today was the day Randy would be coming home and it was also the day John would be confessing about his infidelity to Randy. John was in with Blaze dressing him for the day. He would be staying with John while Alanna, Dakota and Kaylee went to school. He dressed his son in his Nike "It Must be the Kicks" Tee & Shorts Set and his Tony Hawk Light-Up Skate Shoes. Once he was dressed, John spiked his hair up into a Mohawk and then he went to dress Kaylee for the day. He dressed her in her Levi's Roll-Cuff Denim Shorts, "USA" Flutter Tank and her Newtz Sandals. He put her hair in piggy tails and then went to make sure Dakota and Alanna were up and getting dressed for the day.

He walked into his son's room and he was dressed for the day in his Yarn-Dyed Striped Shorts, "Rolling Thunder" Tee and his Vans Preston Skate Shoes. "Ready kid?" John asked, Dakota smiled and nodded. "Uh huh." Dakota said John smiled and went into his daughter's room and found her dressed for the day in her Mock-Layer Crochet Top, Belted Denim Dolphin Shorts and her Sling back Sandals. "Come on Al, we're running late, I'll get you some food on the way in." John said, he grabbed their bags and headed out to the car. he strapped Kaylee and Blaze in and they were off for the day. John dropped Alanna and Dakota off at school then took Kaylee to day care. Blaze wouldn't be going he had his doctor check-up.

Once Kaylee was settled he drove to the doctor's office. They got there and John took Blaze inside. He checked in for the appointment and waited, Blaze played with the toys while John read a magazine. "John?" Steph asked, John smiled and followed her and they headed into the exam room. Steph looked over Blaze to make sure everything was going OK with him. "Seems healthy." Steph said, John smiled. "Really?" John asked, Steph nodded. "Yeah, is there something you're worried with?" Steph asked. John shook his head. "Nope, I guess I was concerned because we just got back for a month long stay in Europe." John said Steph smiled. "He's fine John, he had his shots so he is good to go." Steph said John smiled and nodded. Blaze was given a lollypop and they headed out. John strapped his son into the car and he headed off to the hotel. He had to pay the bills and he needed to see how the spa development was coming along.

He got there and walked inside. He checked out the spa development. "How much longer do you think?" John asked. "About another month." The contractor said John nodded and headed into his office. Once in there he put Blaze down in the play pen and he started playing, John paid the bills and then watched his son. He knew his kids were going to be hurt for what he did to their family but things had been screwed up for a long time before his indiscretion with Dwayne. He sighed and thought back to the conversation he had with Adam the morning after he had slept with Dwayne, to say Adam was disappointed in John was an understatement.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was the morning after John and Dwayne had sex. John woke up hearing the shower going and he knew everything that had happened. He looked up as the bathroom door opened and a wet glistening Dwayne stood there with the towel riding low on his hips. John licked his lips, even if he knew it was wrong Dwayne was still so sexy and John was so VERY attracted to him. "Morning Johnny." Dwayne said John smiled. "Morning, can I shower?" John asked. "Sure go for it." Dwayne said John nodded and walked into the bathroom, he showered and dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror and he couldn't believe what he had done, he knew he had to tell Randy, he hated being lied to and he wasn't about to do the same to his husband. He loved Randy and he knew confessing this would break Randy's heart but it had to be done. He also knew that his marriage was over, if he thought about it long and hard his marriage had been over since the moment Dwayne came back. _

_Dwayne and John never broke up, Dwayne "Died" so John still had his love feelings for Dwayne, he loved him a lot, but he also loved Randy. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Dwayne sitting on the edge of his bed. "We should talk." Dwayne said John sighed and nodded. "Yeah we should….." John said. "I'm telling Randy when he gets home, I don't like being lied to and I don't want to lie to him, I've betrayed him enough." John said, Dwayne nodded. "What's going to happen John? with us?" Dwayne asked. "I don't know. I know for a fact my marriage is over, can we just see how things go?" John asked, Dwayne nodded. "Sure" he said. "I need to go and get the kids from Adam, so I will call you later OK?" Dwayne nodded and smiled, he walked over to John and kissed him softly. _

_John smiled and grabbed his things and left. He drove home and then went over to Adam's the kids were playing, Adam made them a coffee each. "So how was last night?" Adam asked. "Good, Addy I did something, something both amazing and horrible." John said. "What happened?" Adam asked. "I slept with Dwayne. We got drunk, I was still mad at Randy and we slept with one another." John said. _

_"Shit John, are you insane, you're married!" Adam exclaimed. "I know that, I know. I made a mistake I don't know why it happened, but the thing is, I don't regret it. I love Dwayne. I always have, it's just stupid shit kept us apart, then I met Randy and fell in love with him, I am caught in between two men and I love them both. But I know my marriage with Randy is over, he won't forgive me for this." John said. _

_"If I think about it, my marriage with him has been over since before Europe. We just never admitted it to ourselves." John said Adam sighed. "You know you're MY best friend John and I will support you, but you have to know what you did was wrong, and also Randy is Chris' best friend." Adam said. _

_"I know and I am sorry Addy, I really am, please you have to believe me. I just can't do this with Randy anymore, I haven't been happy." John said, Adam sighed. "I know. I am here for you in support one hundred percent." Adam said John smiled. "When are you telling him?" Adam asked. _

_"When he gets home in a few days. It needs to be done, I know the kids are the ones who are going to be hurt the most but I can't keep this from him I can't, I would be a hypocrite if I did and I don't want to be one." John said Adam smiled. "I understand." Adam said, John smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Addy, you're the best friend in the world." John said Adam smiled. Even though what John did was really bad he couldn't not be supportive of John, he was his best friend and always would be…..Always. _

**PRESENT TIME**

John sighed as he thought back to the time, he knew tonight speaking with Randy was going to be horrible not only for him and Randy but for the kids, the last thing John wanted to do was hurt his kids.

He loved them above everything else in the world. He hated the thought of hurting him but John couldn't keep this from Randy, he couldn't hold it in. Randy deserved to know what John had done.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Randy and John had just put the kids to bed when John dragged Randy into the bedroom and made him sit on the bed. "What's going on? You've been acting weird all night John." Randy said, he was tired from his trip and from working so damn much. "OK, I have something to tell you and it's not something good." John said Randy nodded.

"The other night Adam watched the kids for me so I could go out and have a night to myself. I went to the hotel to have a drink maybe hang out with some friends, anyway I found out that Dwayne had been staying there, so I invited him to join me, I just needed to let off some steam, you being in Mexico was still annoying me and I hated it." John said.

"We drank….A lot. We talked and we had fun, it was a night that I needed, I needed to be just John, not Randy's husband, not the father of Alanna, Dakota, Kaylee and Blaze. I just wanted to be me. The me I was before the kids and dramas. I just needed to feel like myself again and being with Dwayne made that happen. I had an AMAZING night. We were drunk and I did something stupid." John said Randy sighed he knew where this was going. "You slept with him?" Randy asked, John nodded.

"Yes I did. We had sex." John said Randy couldn't believe this, he shook his head at John and grabbed a duffle bag, he packed up his things and headed out the door, he went to Alanna's room and grabbed his daughter and left John and the kids, he went next door, the betrayal was killing him and he couldn't be around John any longer.

He couldn't.

Randy got to the Jericho house and let himself in, he took Alanna up to bed and told her to go back to sleep. He walked downstairs and grabbed a bottle of whisky and started drinking. "Randy?" he heard, he turned and saw Adam. Adam went and sat with him. "What are you doing here?" Adam asked. "Did you know?" Randy asked. Adam sighed he knew that John had told Randy about his one night with Dwayne. "About John and Dwayne?" Adam asked, Randy nodded. "Yeah, he told me right after it happened. He wasn't happy with himself. He hates himself for it Randy he really does." Adam said Randy scoffed. "Well maybe he should have kept his fucking legs closed then" he spat bitterly.

"Adam? Baby are you down here?" they heard, it was Chris. "Yeah Chris in here" Adam told him Chris came in and frowned seeing Randy downing drinks at a rapid pace. "What's going on?" Chris asked. "John slept with Dwayne, he's such a slut." Randy said. Adam sighed. "Don't call him that Randy." Adam said, he didn't take well to people calling John names, he hated it. "Well that's what he is, he opened his legs for Dwayne." Randy said. "He has a point." Chris said, he was on Randy's side, John did the wrong thing. "Fuck you both, it's not OK for John to have one mishap, but Randy had an affair with Cody when they met, you're both assholes." Adam snapped he got up and stormed upstairs. Chris sighed, the last thing he needed was Adam to be pissed at him.

"Look Ran, you can stay here for as long as you need" Chris said Randy nodded, then the tears came. "Why would he do this to me? I thought he was happy, I thought we were happy." Randy said Chris sighed and just sat there, he knew Randy was upset and Chris was angry at John, he didn't think John would ever do something so hurtful. He hated him right now. He knew Adam would be on John's side but Chris couldn't. He couldn't act like what John did was OK. That the infidelity was normal. He couldn't. He knew he was being a hypocrite, especially when Randy had done the same thing when John and Randy first met but Randy was like a brother to him and if he had to choose sides he would choose Randy every time.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was up with his three kids eating breakfast. He wanted to try and make things as normal as possible before their world was ripped away from them. He knew the kids were going to be upset but there wasn't anything he could do. He and Randy weren't good together anymore. Things were just strange. They finished eating and John cleared away, then he ran baths for Kaylee and Blaze and got them dressed for the day. He dressed Blaze in his shorts and shirt "Tough As Daddy" set and he dressed Kaylee in her black and yellow butterfly shirt and pants set, Dakota dressed himself in his red and black Nike shirt and shorts set. "I'm gonna go play some basketball." Dakota said, John smiled. "OK baby" John said, Dakota smiled and went off. John went outside with Kaylee and Blaze so they could play in their sandpit.

He saw Randy's cigarette's there and he grabbed one and smoked. He needed to things were just so stressful right now. He sighed as his phone rang, he looked and saw it was Dwayne. **"Hello?"** he answered. "**Hey, how was last night?"** Dwayne asked. **"Horrible, I told him and he just grabbed his things, and Alanna and left, I think he's at Adam's right now."** John said. **"Oh, can I come over?"** Dwayne asked. **"I don't think so, not until we tell the kids what's going on and I don't know when that will be….I am gonna try calling him. I don't care if he's pissed at me we need to be on the same page about the kids."** John said. **"I understand, just call me OK? I hate being stuck here John I just want to come and see you and the kids."** Dwayne said. **"Me too, I'll call you OK?"** he asked. **"OK."**Dwayne said ending the call.

**MEANWHILE**

Adam had just finished feeding the kids and they were outside playing, well Alex and Alanna were, LeAnne was in her swing enjoying the sunshine. The sliding door opened and Chris and Randy walked out with coffee's in their hands, Adam sighed and ignored Randy, he couldn't stand him right now. He was being such a hypocrite, he had done the same thing except he lied to John about it for ages. "I'm gonna go see John, watch your children." Adam said Chris sighed. "He still pissed at us?" Randy asked, Chris nodded. "Yep. He thinks we're being hypocrites which I guess we are." Chris said Randy sighed. "When are you going to sit the kids down and tell them what's going on? They deserve to know." Chris said, Randy sighed.

"I guess I'll tell Al and John can tell the other three" Randy said. "Ran I love you like a brother but that is not right. You both need to sit down and talk to them about this. You're their dad's they deserve to be told the truth from both of you. You don't have to go into detail but they need to know the truth from their dad's they deserve that much." Chris said. "I know, I just don't want to see John right now, but I know I have to. I need to get some clothes for me and Al, plus my kids are with him" Randy said, Chris nodded. "You should go around there and do it. Just try and be civil." Chris said, Randy sighed. "I'll try. It's not going to be easy though." Randy said Chris nodded. He felt bad for Randy he really did.

**MEANWHILE**

Adam had just finished telling John the exact same thing. That the kids needed to be John and Randy's number one priorities. John agreed with him, nothing mattered more to him in the world than his kids, he loved them more than anything else. "So what's going to happen between you and D?" Adam asked, John sighed.

"I don't know, I need to think about it. I don't want the kids being confused more if they see me and Dwayne making out. So I think we will take it slow, he'll stay at the hotel. I'll continue living here. Plus if Randy is over at yours I don't want to rub it in his face." John said, Adam nodded and smiled. "Good idea. I just hate how he's acting like you committed this huge act, when what he did to you in the beginning was FAR worse." Adam said.

"That's not what this is all about. Even if I didn't cheat I still think we would be over. Things were weird since Dwayne came back. We weren't as close, we never spent time with one another, he worked all the time and we weren't having sex at all. The only time we had sex in the last month and a half was in Paris." John said Adam sighed. "Sorry." Adam said he had no idea their marriage was so far gone, he really had no clue what John and Randy were feeling and what they were going through, he really was clueless.

"I just want to move on, I am going to file for divorce" John said. "So you think there is no hope for you two?" Adam asked John shook his head. "No I don't. We're over. I guess deep down I always knew that I loved Dwayne more than I ever loved Randy I don't know, maybe I am wrong." John said. "I'm just confused Addy." John said Adam smiled.

"I get it." Adam said John smiled and nodded. They continued their chat before the door opened and closed and Alanna and Randy walked in. "Good luck" Adam said hugging John before leaving. Alanna went to see her siblings and Randy went upstairs. He started packing a few of his and Alanna's things. John walked in and sat on the chair in the room. "Are we going to sit the kids down and tell them what's going on?" John asked. "Yeah, they need to know. It's not like I am going far I am staying with Chris." Randy said John smiled. "Good, they'll like that a lot." John said. "I expect to see them once a day." Randy said. "You work Randy." John pointed out. "Vince has given me some time off to handle this" Randy said.

"OK then once a day is fine, how about after school? You can spend a few hours with them?" John asked, Randy nodded. Randy finished packing and they went downstairs and gathered the kids. "Kids me and your dad have been talking and we think it's best if I don't live here anymore." Randy said. "Why?" Alanna asked.

"Things aren't right with us anymore." Randy said. "But that has nothing to do with you guys. We love you all so much, that will never change, and daddy is just staying with uncle Adam and uncle Chris so he'll be close by if you need him." John said, they nodded, Kaylee and Blaze didn't understand but Alanna and Dakota knew what was going on, they knew it was coming.

"Al are you going to come with me or stay here?" Randy asked. "Come with you" she said Randy nodded. He hugged Kota, Kaylee and Blaze and went to leave. Blaze kicked up a stink about Randy leaving him but John held him tight trying to calm him down, the last thing he wanted was for his kids to be upset, but he knew it was inevitable.

Randy kissed his kids, grabbed his things and left, Blaze was crying for his daddy and John couldn't do anything about it. he hated hurting his kids but he was unhappy and he wanted to move on with his life, move on to better things.

**Please review…..**


	17. Disgusted

**LIAR, LIAR HIS HEART IS STILL ON FIRE**

**DAYS LATER**

John was over at Dwayne's hotel room while the kids were at school and day care. Dwayne straddled John's hips and went to work on John's neck licking at John's scar from his neck surgery. He then started licking nipping and kissing along the scar moving up he licked around the shell of John's ear and bit down on it.

"Shit Dwayne" John moaned he was loving this attention. Dwayne pulled away from Johns neck John looked him in the eye. Dwayne went back to work on John's neck and slowly moved his focus down to John's nipples he pinched each one causing John to hiss in pain Dwayne chuckled he liked the feeling of being in charge.

Dwayne lowered his head and took one of John's nipples into his mouth licking the nub until it got hard he pulled away and bit down gently on the nipple he moved over and repeated the action on the other nipple.

John was moaning Dwayne had a great mouth. Dwayne got off of John and removed his pant now both men were in nothing but there underwear. Dwayne was trailing kisses all over John's abdomen every now and then he would bit down on the flesh making John buck up. Dwayne was tracing John's well defined abs with his tongue licking his way down John's stomach.

Dwayne began to tongue fuck John's naval loving the smell and taste of his older lover. Dwayne got to John's hips and licked, kissed and bit on John's hip bones John was writhing underneath him. "Fuck…Stop with the teasing Dwayne please." John moaned. Dwayne hooked his fingers into John's waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them off he threw them off to the side he got up and ridded himself of his own underwear.

Dwayne climbed back on top of John and started rubbing his hands down John's thighs leaning down he began trailing kisses on them licking his way up John's legs but would skip John's throbbing member that was leaking pre come.

"Dwayne please fucking touch me baby I need you so bad." John pleaded bucking his hips Dwayne smiled and began to stroke John's member John was thrusting himself into Dwayne's hands Dwayne pulled away which John groaned at the loss of contact.

"Don't worry baby I've got something better to help you out." Dwayne said as he engulfed John's member to the hilt in his hot delicious mouth. "Oh shit." John moaned as he felt his member leave the cool air and been taken into Dwayne's hot mouth.

Dwayne was working at a furious pace sucking and licking at John's cock deep throating him for all his worth. His hands moved from John's thighs to John's balls which Dwayne was now rolling in the palm of his hands every now and then he would squeeze them.

John's hips were bucking off the bed shoving his cock deeper into Dwayne's mouth. "Shit Dwayne I'm gonna come…fuck you're gonna make me come…FUCK!" John screamed out as he shot his load into Dwayne's amazing mouth. Dwayne sat up and licked his lips he gave John a quick kiss.

Dwayne moved back over to John when he was straddling John's hips John threw him the bottle of lube from the bed side table John pulled his knees to his chest giving Dwayne easier access to his puckered hole.

Dwayne licked his lips in anticipation. Dwayne flipped the cap of the bottle of lube open and squirted the lube onto his fingers. Dwayne circled John's hole with his lubed up index finger slowly he entered it into John's ass John winced at the stinging pain. The last time he was fucked was a while ago with Dwayne.

Dwayne stopped moving but John wrapped his legs around Dwayne's waist to bring him closer. Dwayne pulled his finger out of John and went back in with two he started moving them around and scissoring John trying to widen him for Dwayne. John was thrusting onto Dwayne's fingers wanting them to go deeper.

"Fuck Dwayne need more oh…fuck I want you now." John moaned Dwayne smiled and lubed up his raging hard on and slowly entered into John causing John to hiss at the intrusion.

"Are you okay baby?" Dwayne asked leaning down to kiss John as he did so he slid more of himself into John. John nodded "yeah… I just had to get use to that feeling baby keep going…please Dwayne." John said Dwayne obeyed Dwayne loved the feeling of being inside of John he always loved the feeling and god it was better than he imagined "Fuck John you're so fucking tight you're fucking like heaven." Dwayne moaned.

Dwayne was still thrusting in and out of John he went back in at a different angle and hit John's prostate dead on which caused John's eyes to shut tight and for him to fist the sheets below him John's knuckles were white. "Fuck Dwayne faster please fuck me faster." John moaned "Shit John I'm so fucking close…..So…so close baby you feel so fucking good." Dwayne moaned "me too Dwayne me too so close." John moaned the feeling of Dwayne in him was fucking awesome.

Dwayne rammed into John hard which brought on his orgasm "ohhhhh fuck John I'm cuuuuuuummmming." Dwayne screamed as he filled John up with his come.

Dwayne's climax brought on John's John jerked himself off three more times. "Oh shit…oh shit…oh shit….fuuuuuuuck." John moaned and right before he came Dwayne moved so his mouth was covering John's cock.

Dwayne swallowed every last bit of cum that John shot into his mouth. The two men lay there in a heap Dwayne sprawled over John as John tried to calm his breathing down, Dwayne looked at John and smiled and kissed him lovingly on the lips "I love you Jay" Dwayne said John smiled "I love you too" John started drifting off.

**HOURS LATER**

John was dressed and pulling his shoes on. Dwayne walked out of the bathroom and smiled seeing John. "Johnny, can I ask you something?" Dwayne asked, John nodded and smiled. "Sure anything." John said looking up at Dwayne. "Why don't you ever let me come to the house and see our kids...please John...?" Dwayne asked. "Look D, it's hard but I don't want to rub it in Randy's face as he his living just next door with the Jericho's..." John said, Dwayne sighed.

"Look John, we are together now...he's going to have to get used to it or move...that was our house together before Randy ever came along..." Dwayne said, John sighed he saw Dwayne's points. "OK. I understand, how about you come over this weekend? Have a cook out or something?" John asked.

Dwayne smiled "Great! Can't wait." Dwayne said John smiled and nodded. "Now I have to go and pick up the kids from Randy." John said Dwayne smiled and kissed John and John left. He got in his car and drove home. He got home and parked. He got out and walked next door to Adam's. He knocked and Adam opened the door, he smiled seeing John. John smiled and walked inside.

They walked outside where Randy was with the kids, Blaze saw John and ran over to him, John smiled and picked him up. He kissed him and hugged him hello. Then he hugged Kaylee, Dakota and Alanna. "Having fun guys?" John asked they all smiled.

"Were they good?" John asked Randy, Randy nodded. "They were fine." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "Good, I guess I should get them home for dinner." John said. "Yeah, so what have you been doing?" Randy asked, John smiled, "Working you know, working hard at the hotel." John said.

Randy sighed and looked over at John he didn't really buy it, he had a feeling that John was seeing Dwayne while at the hotel. He hated it but he couldn't stop it.

John was moving on, it made Randy think that maybe it was time he moved on as well. it was obvious to him that his marriage was over.

It sucked, badly.

**A MONTH LATER**

John smiled down at his son as he got him dressed for the day, today was going to be fun, he, Dwayne and the kids were going to have a nice day out by the pool. Just enjoying the sunshine and the water. He dressed Blaze in his Stars and stripes swim trunks with his white rash guard top and his Braided ankle-strap flip flops.

Once he was done, he took him to Kaylee's room so he could get her dressed, he dressed her in her Ruffled two-piece bathing suit and over the bathers he put her in her black Embroidered jersey dress. He put her in some black flip flops and she was ready. He headed downstairs and smiled seeing his son, Alanna and Dwayne playing by the pool. Alanna was in her Tie-Dye Halter Maxi Dress, her 2 piece Halter Bikini Set and she had on her Butterfly gem flip flops.

Dakota was in his Camouflage Swim Shorts, his Striped Tank top and he had on his Regal Hawk Flip-Flops. John smiled and walked outside with Kaylee and Blaze. Kaylee ran to Dwayne and he picked her up and held her, she then wiggled to get down so he let her down. Blaze clung to John, he didn't really like Dwayne that much, he didn't know him and he didn't trust him. It was like Blaze was sticking up for Randy without even knowing it.

"Foods almost done babe" Dwayne said John smiled. "Sounds good, I am starving." John said, Dwayne smiled. He finished doing the hotdogs and the burgers and they sat down to eat the food. "So how about after we eat we go for a swim?" Dwayne asked. "As long as they wait half an hour for food to digest." John said Dwayne nodded and smiled.

"I've missed this place so badly." Dwayne said looking around at the house, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I love this house, it's amazing. I never want to leave." John said, Dwayne smiled. "I am glad I am staying here now, don't get me wrong the hotel is great but this is where I belong with my husband and my kids" Dwayne said, Alanna rolled her eyes, she hated Dwayne, she really did.

She couldn't stand him, she wanted him to go away. She wanted John and her daddy to get back together, she wanted to live with her brothers and sister again, she wanted to be back in her old room, she loved living with Chris and Adam she did, but she wanted her old life back, she missed it a lot.

"You OK Al?" John asked. "Yeah just thinking, daddy wants to move back to Missouri." Alanna said, John's eyes widened. "What?" he asked. "Yeah he doesn't want to live with uncle Chris and uncle Adam anymore, he doesn't want to impose on them, so he wants to go back to Missouri, I don't want to John, it's scary there with the storms, I don't want my daddy to die like my mommy." Alanna said, John sighed, he got up and went over to her and pulled her onto his lap.

"It's OK Al, if you don't want to go back there I'll make sure you don't have to OK?" John asked. "How?" she asked. "Don't worry about it, I'll talk to dad about it and sort it out OK?" Alanna nodded. "Thanks John, I Miss you, I Miss being here." Alanna said John smiled.

"Al you're welcome here anytime you want, this is your house. Your home. If you want to move back in I would LOVE to have you. You're like a daughter to me and I love you so much, I am sorry you're all going through this I am. If you want to stay, stay. I would love to have you home." John said Alanna smiled and hugged John.

"What if daddy says no?" Alanna asked. "I'll talk to him about It, don't you worry OK?" Alanna nodded and smiled. "Thanks John." she said, John smiled and nodded and went back to his seat to finish eating the food. They finished eating and went back to playing, John was clearing up when the phone rang, he sighed, he didn't want to be interrupted right now.

**"Hello?...Hey Amy…..What?...They need to know more of the plan?...Yeah OK I will be right there….OK bye."** John said ending the call. He walked outside and over to Dwayne. "I have to go to the hotel for a few minutes, I won't be long, can you watch the kids?" John asked, Dwayne nodded.

"Sure baby, it'll be fine." Dwayne said John smiled and nodded he pecked Dwayne on the cheek and headed off, he didn't want Blaze to see him leaving he would cause a fit and John didn't want that. He grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and headed out the door. Blaze looked around for John and started crying he wanted his daddy, and he wanted his daddy now.

**MEANWHILE**

Randy stepped outside for a cigarette, he was so bored, his kids were with John and Dwayne which pissed him off and to make matters worse he could hear his kids having a great time next door. He walked over to the fence and listened he frowned when he heard Dwayne scolding Blaze. "Enough Blaze, your dad will be home soon." Dwayne said.

"DADA!" Blaze cried. "No he's not here right now" Dwayne growled. Blaze cried even more, Randy sighed, he didn't know where John was but it was breaking his heart to hear his son cry out and Dwayne wasn't even consoling him. Blaze continued crying and Randy's eyes narrowed as he heard what sounded like Dwayne spanking his son, Blaze cried louder.

Randy had enough he stormed out of the Jericho house and he went over to HIS house. He stormed in and went outside, he saw Blaze crying and he stormed over to him. He picked his son up and glared at Dwayne.

"Don't you EVER spank my kids again." He growled. "Al, Kota, Lee, come on!" he called to the kids, Alanna, Dakota and Kaylee followed Randy out of the house, Randy couldn't believe Dwayne would do this, he didn't care if it was going to piss John off but he wasn't going to stand for Dwayne spanking his kids. He couldn't understand why Dwayne would do that, yes John and Randy spanked them but they were their kids.

**AN HOUR LATER**

John got home and walked inside he frowned seeing Dwayne watching TV. "Where are the kids?" John asked. "Randy came and took them." Dwayne said John frowned. "Did he say why?" John asked. "Nope" Dwayne said, John sighed and walked out of the house, he went over to his best friend's house and knocked, Adam let him in. John smiled at Adam and stormed over to Randy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just come and take MY son." John snapped. "OUR son John. OURS and I will do what I damn well please when Dwayne spanks my kid!" Randy said. "What the hell are you talking about?" John asked. "Dwayne spanked Blaze, I won't stand for it, he's not going back there not while that piece of shit is there." Randy snapped back at him.

"HEY! NOT IN FRONT OF THE KIDS!" Adam and Chris both shouted at the waring husband's John shook his head. "Fine, Blaze can stay here for a few days, but Dakota and Kaylee are coming home." John snapped, Randy shook his head. John was such an asshole. "Al are you coming or staying?" John asked, Alanna looked at John and Randy she didn't know what to do.

"It's OK baby, if you wanna go with John, then go I don't mind." Randy said, Alanna smiled and nodded. "I'll come." Alanna said John smiled and nodded. He picked up Blaze and held him. "I'll Miss you baby boy, daddy loves you." John said, he kissed his son and left, he and the kids got home and the kids went to watch a movie.

John walked over to Dwayne and grabbed his arm and pulled him upstairs. "I think you should go back to the hotel for a while." John said. "Why?" Dwayne asked. "Because you spanked my son Dwayne, how could you do that to him, he's two years old!" John exclaimed, "He was being a fucking brat." Dwayne snapped, "Fuck you, just leave, I can't be around you right now, I think I need some space from you, I want to be with the kids alone." John said Dwayne shook his head, he couldn't believe John right now, he was being such an idiot. "Fine." Dwayne said, he grabbed his bag and stormed out of the house. John sighed and sat down on the bed.

"How did things get so screwed up?" he asked himself, he knew the answer, it was the same time he spread his legs for Dwayne.

He sighed and got up and ran to the bathroom, throwing up his lunch into the toilet, he felt so disgusted with himself he really did.

**Please review…..**


	18. Dinner & News

**LIAR, LIAR HIS HEART IS STILL ON FIRE**

**A MONTH LATER**

John groaned as he flushed the toilet getting rid of his vomit. He had been feeling sick for a while now and he knew it was stress related. He had been stressed out over his and Randy's situation and his and Dwayne's dwindling relationship. He got up and looked at himself in the mirror, he looked horrible.

He brushed his teeth and walked out of his bathroom and bedroom, he walked into his youngest sons room and saw him awake, John smiled and picked him up and hugged him, right now the only good things in his life were the kids. He took Blaze into the bathroom and put him in the shower. He went and grabbed Kaylee from her room and she joined her brother under the water.

Once they were washed and dried, John dressed them for the day. He dressed Blaze in his Grey Striped-Poplin Messenger Shorts, his Black, Grey and White Buffalo-Check Shirt and his Skull and Cross Bones Flip Flops. Once Blaze was done and his hair had been spiked up he dressed Kaylee. He dressed her in her Black with White Stripes One-Shoulder Bow-Tie Romper and her Black Ribbon Bow-Tie Cut-Out Sandals.

He brushed her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. Once she was done he picked up both of his kids and walked downstairs, Dakota and Alanna were down there ready for school, looking cute. Alanna was in her Black Pleated Skorts, her White Ruffle Trim Shirt and her Black Sequined Sneakers. Dakota was in his Black Shorts, his Grey and Black 3/4-Sleeve Baseball Tee and he had on his VANS grey Authentic suede trainers.

John smiled at the kids and he put Blaze and Kaylee down Blaze started whining but John smiled when Alanna went over to him and held him taking his mind off of what John was doing, John made the kids their breakfast and they sat down together to eat. Once breakfast was eaten they headed out the door.

They got into the car and John dropped Alanna and Dakota off at school for going back over to Adam's. He needed Randy to watch Kaylee and Dakota while he went and handled some stuff at the hotel. He parked in the Jericho drive and he got out taking the kids with him. He rang the doorbell and Randy answered in his sweats riding low on his toned body, John subconsciously licked his lips, Randy always would turn him on.

"What's up?" Randy asked taking Kaylee into his arms, "There's some work I need to do at the hotel this morning, I was hoping you could watch the kids for a few hours while I deal with it?" John asked, Randy nodded. "Sure I'll take them to the beach or something, are their swimmers still where they usually are?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, just call when you want me to pick them up." John said, he loved what a great father Randy was. "OK." Randy said John smiled and kissed and hugged his son then his daughter. "Be good for dad, love you;" John said before walked back to his car. He got in and drove off heading to the hotel to deal with Dwayne.

He got to the hotel and parked and walked inside, he looked on the computer and got Dwayne's room number. He grabbed a spare key and walked up to the room, he unlocked the door and walked inside, Dwayne was sitting there eating breakfast. "Hey what are you doing here? I didn't think we would be seeing each other until dinner?" Dwayne asked, "We need to talk" John said Dwayne frowned. He put his knife and fork down and looked at John.

"OK, what's going on?" Dwayne asked, "Why did you lie to me?" John asked. "I never lied to you" Dwayne said. "Yes you did, when I asked you a month ago about why Randy took the kids from you, you said you didn't know but you did Dwayne. He told you why he took them so why the hell lie about it?" John asked.

"Because he's a fucking asshole" Dwayne snapped. "Watch your fucking mouth! That's the father of my kids" John snapped back, Dwayne shook his head and laughed bitterly. "You're always gonna love him aren't you?" Dwayne asked.

"Damn right I am, I can't do this anymore Dwayne, you're not the man I married, you changed, now I know you've been through a lot but I can't do this with you anymore, we're through. I don't want to date you anymore, I don't want to see you, I don't want you." John said Dwayne sat there in shock, he had no idea this was coming, but he couldn't blame John, he couldn't he was different and not in a good way.

"I'll sign over my rights to the kids, I am not fit to be there dad right now, I want to be in their lives still but I can't be their dad, I'll let them know. I'll explain It to them, maybe Randy could be a better dad to them" Dwayne said John shook his head. "You're an asshole" John snapped, he slapped Dwayne across the face and stormed to the door, he looked back at Dwayne.

"I want you out of my hotel." He said before leaving. He walked downstairs and left the hotel, he got into his car and he drove off, he couldn't believe he had ruined everything, he had slept with Dwayne and ruined his marriage, he decided then and there he couldn't deal with men right now, he wanted to concentrate on himself and the kids.

John headed home and he walked inside. He sighed and looked at the house, he hadn't cleaned up properly in a while so he decided that while Randy had the kids he would do that. He put on a CD and let the music blast as he did a full clean, he did the dishes, the laundry, then the kids rooms, he mopped the floors and vacuumed and dusted and polished everything, he was done in about three hours, he fell onto the couch tired as hell.

He turned the music off and groaned when he heard the doorbell, he got up pulling off his sweat soaked shirt and went to the door, he opened it and smiled seeing Randy and the kids. "Hey, if you're busy I can keep them, I don't want to interrupt" Randy said. "You're not, I was just cleaning the house. Nothing special, were they good?" John asked.

"Yeah they were great, thanks for this time John," Randy said John smiled and nodded. "They're your kids Randy." John said Randy smiled. "I was hoping I could pick Al and Kota up today after school?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Go for it." Randy smiled back he was so glad John was letting him be a dad to Kaylee and Dakota, he loved John for that.

**WEEKS LATER**

Randy smiled as he watched his kids enjoy the pool. He looked at Alanna and saw her reading a magazine he walked over to her and joined her. The kids were fine in the pool with Chris, it was nice to have a family day. "What's going on princess? Is everything OK at home?" Randy asked hoping Dwayne hadn't done anything to hurt his kids.

"Everything is fine, Johnny is home a lot more, he's cleaning a lot, Dwayne's never there anymore, Johnny told us he won't be coming by ever again. Dakota was upset but he's OK now." Randy frowned, he wondered if John had ended things with Dwayne, but why would he not say anything? He wondered. Adam overheard the conversation and smiled, he wanted John and Randy back together and he was going to make it happen.

"He's been sick too, throwing up a lot." Alanna said. "Has he been to the doctor?" Randy asked. "No he says it's a stomach bug." She said, Randy nodded, he hoped John was OK, he really did. "He's all alone right now, he's always alone, I feel bad for him." Alanna said, she looked at her daddy. "Can't you come home now? and be with him? I know he misses you he cries sometimes and he cries your name." Alanna said, Randy sighed he couldn't believe he didn't know any of this, he was worried.

"I can't baby, me and John have a lot to work through. A lot. But you shouldn't worry about us, you should be worrying about school and your friends, we will sort it out." Randy said. "I Miss having a family, a proper one." Al said, Randy smiled. "Just because me and John aren't together doesn't mean we're not a family, we are, I promise you baby girl." Randy said Alanna smiled.

"Both John and I love you, Dakota, Kaylee and Blaze so much, there's nothing that could ever break us up as a family I promise you babe" he said, Alanna smiled and hugged her dad she felt a lot better now, but she wished John and Randy would get back together, they were happier together and she missed them all living under the one roof. She really did. She looked at her dad who was gazing away she knew he was thinking about John, she hoped soon her family would be back to the way it was, she really did.

**DAYS LATER**

John sighed as he carried a wet and naked Blaze to the front door, he was trying to get the kids into their pyjama's so he could relax for the rest of the night. He was interrupted by the doorbell. He walked to the door and answered it, he smiled seeing Adam. "Hey come in, I'm a bit busy right now." John said, he took Blaze into the lounge and dressed him in his Batman Shirt and Shorts pyjama set, once he was done he went and got Kaylee and dressed her in her Red and White, "Daddy's All-American Girl" Sleep Shirt and Shorts set, he brushed her hair and she was done. Dakota came down in his Avenger's Sleep Shorts and shirt and Alanna came down in her Minnie Mouse Shirt And Pants Pyjama set.

Once they were all done John walked into the kitchen to get them their popcorn so they could watch the movie. "So Addy what brings you by?" John asked. "You and me are going out on a date tonight, for dinner." Adam said, John sighed. "Thanks but no thanks, I am not in the mood." John said. "Please Jay, we never get to spend any time with one another." Adam said John sighed. "Look Chris and Randy can look after the kids." Adam said, John looked at his best friend and knew Adam needed this. "Fine. where and when?" John asked. "Meet me at the hotel in an hour." Adam said John nodded and smiled. Adam took the kids with him over to Randy's and John got showered and dressed.

He dressed in his Ed Hardy Death Or Glory Thermal Tee, his White Slim Boot cut Jeans, his Ed Hardy Bulldog Jacquard Zip Up Sweater and he put on his Black K-Swiss Classic Luxury Edition Athletic Shoes. Once he was done he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed out the door. He got in his car and headed to the hotel. He got there and walked into the restaurant sitting in the corner. It felt good to be out and about, he just hoped that Dwayne had definitely moved out of the hotel. He didn't know what he was thinking going there again with Dwayne, but something went wrong with Dwayne, he wasn't the same man, or father, he was different and not in a good way.

**MEANWHILE**

Alanna went into the kitchen and over to her dad. "Daddy John called he said the car is broken down, he's at the hotel can you go and pick him up?" Alanna asked. Randy sighed. "OK." He said, Alanna smiled. "We'll be OK here with uncle Chris." Alanna said, Randy nodded, he grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and headed out the door, he got in his car and headed to the hotel he hadn't been in since he and John split up. He got to the hotel and went to the desk. "Hey Amy have you seen John?" Randy asked. "Restaurant" she said, Randy nodded and smiled, he walked into the restaurant, and one of the waiters took Randy by the arm and took him over to John who was sitting there looking at his phone, Randy sat with him.

They both frowned when some food was placed in front of them. John looked at Randy and Randy looked at John, this was weird. "So what's wrong with the car?" Randy asked, John looked at him. "Huh? Where's Adam?" John asked, Randy and John both looked confused, they both thought then it clicked, Adam and Alanna had set them up for this, so they would have dinner with one another John shook his head, he couldn't believe he fell for it. "You don't have to stay Randy, it's fine." John said. "No it's OK, I haven't eaten yet, and we're here so why not?" he asked, John smiled and nodded and they started eating. "So when do you go back on the road?" John asked. "I am on a 60 day suspension, but really it was my choice to be gone for the 60 days, I needed to sort my life out." Randy said John nodded.

"Cool." He said. "I've already bought another house," Randy said. "Wow, where?" John asked. "On the other side of Adam and Chris. When I saw the house come on the market I knew I wanted it, it's perfect, so I am going to start the shopping for furniture get the kids rooms all done." Randy said John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I need to change Blaze' room up, he's too big for his crib now so I need to go and get him some toddler furniture, it's so weird, he's growing up so fast now I just feel like time is passing me by." John said, Randy nodded. "Yeah I feel the same way, I remember him being so small, I Miss those days" Randy said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah he's a great kid though, those therapy sessions and the day care is helping with his behaviour." John said Randy nodded and smiled.

"Good, I am glad." Randy said John smiled. "So Al told me about you and Dwayne." Randy said John sighed. "I thought she would have, he was the biggest mistake of my life. I don't know what I was thinking. I thought things would go back to how they were before he disappeared, but he wasn't the same, he was different, he wasn't loving or caring, he didn't spend any time with the kids and I couldn't handle that, the kids mean everything to me," John said, Randy nodded.

"Then when you told me he spanked Blaze, he lied to me about it. That was it for me, I couldn't be with a liar, I couldn't so I ended things and told him to get out of my hotel." John said. "Then he had the audacity to tell me that he would sign over his parental rights of Kaylee and Kota over to you and I just couldn't help myself I slapped him. I thought he would have wanted to be their dad, I guess I was wrong." John said.

"I would do it John." Randy said John frowned. "Do what?" he asked. "Adopt Kaylee and Kota as my kids. I love them like my kids." Randy said John smiled. "You'd do that, after everything I've done?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled. "You fucked up badly yes, but I love those kids." Randy said John smiled. "Thank-you Randy, for being a father to them, I don't think I would have made it this far without you." John said Randy smiled. He reached over and took John's hand in his own. "No worries." Randy said, John smiled, he missed this, being with Randy like this.

"I've missed you a lot." John said, Randy sighed. "I've missed you too, but you hurt me John." Randy said John nodded. "I know, I am sorry, so sorry Randy if I could take it back I would, but I can't, I know there's no hope for us, but I hope we can be friends, at least for the kids sake." John said, Randy nodded and smiled. "Of course" Randy said John smiled.

"Al also told me you've been throwing up, you know as your friend I think you should go see the doctor." Randy said John smiled. "OK, I know I've been ill, I just thought it was a stomach bug, I will see the doc this week." John said Randy smiled and nodded.

He was glad that he and John were able to have this dinner, he still loved John more than anything else in the world, he just needed some time to forgive him before he welcomed John back into his life again, he wanted to be with John again more than anything but it was hard, he knew it was going to take time and maybe some therapy but he knew they would get there eventually.

**DAYS LATER**

John sighed as he sat in the doctor's office waiting for his tests to get back. He was so nervous, he had come and thought that he would just have a stomach bug but now after the tests he thought things were all wrong. The door opened and Steph walked in. She sat down and looked at John. "John I have the results in." she said, John smiled and nodded. "OK is it bad?" John asked. "Depends on how you feel about having another child." Steph said, John gasped. "What?" he asked. "You're pregnant John, I would say about three months." Steph said, John sighed and shook his head, three months meant that it could be Randy's or Dwayne's baby. "Are you OK John?" Stephanie asked.

John smiled and nodded. "Yeah, is that all?" John asked. "Yep, you know the drill, take the vitamins and everything should be OK. I would like to see you in a few weeks to make sure everything is OK." Steph said John smiled and nodded. He thanked Steph and left. He couldn't believe this.

**LATER ON**

Adam looked at Chris he had just told him the news about John and the baby. Randy overheard and smiled and he headed over to John's. He walked in and saw John laying on the couch. "I know about the baby." Randy said John couldn't believe Randy found out. "This is so exciting John, another baby for us." Randy said, John frowned.

"Ran, there's something you should know, this baby….It could be Dwayne's." John said Randy shook his head. "No I know it's mine John. I know it. but I don't care if it is his, this child will be my son or daughter." Randy said, John smiled, he was so happy that Randy was willing to accept another child even if it wasn't his this was one of the things John loved most about him.

**Please review…..**


	19. Moving On

**LIAR, LIAR HIS HEART IS STILL ON FIRE**

**WEEKS LATER**

"Kaylee enough, you're seriously grating on my last nerve" John said, this morning his daughter had been nothing but a brat, she wouldn't eat her breakfast, she wouldn't clean up her toys and she was picking on Blaze.

"No!" she shouted. John got down to her level. "Do you want to be in timeout? I will put you there" John warned her. "You're mean!" she yelled. "Yeah and you're a brat" John said back to her. He picked up his crying son and took him into his room, Kaylee stomped her feet and John ignored her.

"Your sister is a brat. You're my baby aren't you?" John asked his son as he sat him down on the chair. "Uh huh kawee mean." He said, John laughed and kissed his cheek, no matter what his kids did, seeing them do something cute made all the drama worthwhile.

He dressed his son in his Levi's Cargo Shorts, his Armani Junior Short sleeved polo shirt and his Nike Black Flip Flops. Once he was done he went and got Kaylee ready he walked into her room and grabbed some clothes and dressed her in her Black Zebra Print Top and Leggings Set and her Disney Tinker Bell Sandals.

He brushed her hair and then headed downstairs with his two kids, Alanna and Dakota had spent the night with Randy so they weren't there which John was glad for he just didn't think he could handle another two kids not today, he was stressed out to the max. The kids were annoying him and the house was a total mess John just wanted to rest for a minute or so.

He got downstairs and sat the kids down in their chairs. He places some toast in front of them and they started eating. Once breakfast was over John cleared away and the kids went to play. John cleaned the dishes and then put on some laundry. He walked upstairs and made the beds and Blaze' crib and he tidied up their rooms.

"Why can't they do this?" he asked himself once that was done he looked around the house and shook his head. This place used to feel like home but he didn't like this house anymore.

He wanted to leave and soon. He just had to figure out if he had the money to do so, that and he needed Dwayne's OK to sell the house the house was in Dwayne's name still and John was scared that Dwayne would kick him and the kids out. He didn't know what he would do if that was to happen.

He finished cleaning upstairs and went into the lounge he cleaned up around the kids as they watched the TV. Once the house was cleaned up, John sat down with his kids just for a while so he could relax.

He smiled at his kids and closed his eyes and he drifted off, he woke up a while later being shook awake, he frowned and saw Randy looking at him. "What are you doing here?" John asked. "I came to check on you and the kids, John you've been asleep. The kids could have hurt themselves" Randy said, John sighed.

"Sorry Ran, I was just so exhausted, I didn't sleep well last night. I can't believe I fell asleep." John said shaking his head, he felt like the worst father in the world. "It's OK, I came and they're fine." Randy said John nodded and smiled. "Thanks, I guess this pregnancy is causing more stress than I thought." John said, Randy nodded and smiled.

"It's OK I am here now" Randy said John smiled. They heard the doorbell and frowned, Randy got up and answered it, he was shocked to see Dwayne standing there, he didn't know why he would be back. "Hey Randy, is John in?" he asked. "Yeah but if you've come to cause issues don't, he doesn't need this." Randy said.

"No I am not here for that, I want to talk to both of you." Dwayne said, Randy nodded and walked back inside the house. John looked and was shocked.

"What are you doing here?" John asked. "I came to talk, not to argue, just to talk to the both of you." Dwayne said, John nodded and Dwayne sat with him. "So what did you come to say?" John asked, he really wasn't in the mood for anymore issues.

"Look I came to tell you I am going away, I want to make a new life someplace else, I know I am not the man I was before the accident. I truly want Randy to adopt Kaylee and Dakota and the baby if it's mine, I know they will be cared for and that they will be safe in your hands." Dwayne said, John and Randy were shocked. "You two need to work things out if you can, you belong together." Dwayne said, he had a moment of clarity.

He knew he needed to move on to a new life. He knew it was better for him and for his kids "I will explain to Kota why I am leaving and everything." Dwayne said, John nodded. "Now's your chance. He will be home any second now, he has a half day today." John said Dwayne nodded and smiled. Right then the door opened and Dakota and Alanna walked in. "Dad?" Dakota asked, "Hey kid, come sit with me a sec" Dwayne said, Dakota nodded.

He sat down with his dad. "I just want you to know I love you, but Randy is going to be your dad now, but is you ever need me I will be here for you like a loving uncle." Dwayne said, Dakota nodded. "OK. I understand, I will Miss you though." Dakota said. "Me too kid, I love you" Dwayne said, Dakota smiled and hugged him tight.

Dakota smiled and walked off. "Oh John I wanted to talk to you about the house" Dwayne said, John nodded. He knew this was coming. "I want you to have it." Dwayne said, "I don't want it Dwayne, I want a fresh start." John said Dwayne nodded.

"Sell it then I don't care. This house is yours now." Dwayne said John smiled. "Thanks D." John said Dwayne smiled and nodded. He said his final goodbyes and he left.

"You really don't want this house?" Randy asked, John shook his head. "No there's too many bad memories here, I want a fresh start now that we're having another baby, I want to move away. I don't know where though but I am sure I will find somewhere else." John said Randy nodded.

"Look, we can't keep these kids apart, and going back and forth, why don't you move into my new place, you can have your own room and bathroom...for the kids John...Please?" Randy asked, John sighed. "Won't it be weird?" John asked. "No please John I don't want you moving away, please let's just do this." Randy said John nodded.

"OK then, I need to talk to the kids about it." John said, Randy nodded and smiled. "OK." Randy said he was glad John and the kids would be back with him.

"How about I go and get some food for tonight and we can sit down and talk to the kids about this?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah, could you take the kids? I need a shower" John said, Randy smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I won't be long" Randy said John nodded and smiled. He got up and walked up to the bedroom and into the bathroom, he showered for a long time, he felt so much better now that he had showered. He felt weird about moving in with Randy it was going to be weird. He hadn't been around Randy a lot for a long time and he was nervous about it.

He finished his shower and got out, he got dressed and he laid back on the bed, he really was tired.

He didn't know why but he was, he was exhausted, he hoped this wouldn't happen throughout the whole pregnancy he didn't think he could handle it, not with the stress he was under with work and with his and Randy's relationship was under, plus four kids, he was so stressed and tired.

He never thought he would be having five kids under the age of 10. It was INSANE. "Daddy?" Dakota asked from the doorway, John smiled at his son. "Hey Bud, is everything OK?" John asked. "Yeah dad's home with the food, he wanted me to come and get you." Dakota said, John smiled and nodded. "OK." John said. He took his son's hand and they walked downstairs.

John smiled as his family were all sitting around the table. He sat down with them and smiled, things were slowly but surely getting back to normal and it was worth it to see the looks on the kids faces it really was, they looked so happy, so at peace and so loved.

John hoped by moving in with Randy those feelings would continue, he only wanted what was best for his kids and he knew being together as a family was the right thing to do.

"Why can't I stay with you today?" Dakota asked his dad. "Because me and dad are going shopping for the new house." John said, Dakota frowned as he watched John pull out some clothes, today he was going to be spending the day with Adam and Chris, they were taking the kids to the mall to get some new clothes and stuff. "Get dressed please" John said. "I don't wanna, why can't I stay here?" Dakota asked.

"Because you're seven years old. Now get dressed Dakota." John told him. Dakota sighed and dressed in his clothes for the day he was so annoyed, first his real dad left him, then he found out he was going to have a brother or a sister and now they were moving everything was all screwy right now. John looked at his son. "What's wrong kid? What's really bothering you?" John asked. "Nothing, I just wanted to be with you today." Dakota said John sighed.

"How about when I get home, just you and I can go to the park?" John asked, Dakota smiled and nodded. "OK then, let's get going." John said. Alanna was already with Chris and Adam, so was Kaylee. John went into Blaze' nursery and picked him up. He took both his son's over to his best friend's house. "Hey Jay, so what do they need?" Adam asked. "Everything pretty much, I will give you the credit card." John said. "No need, I've already handed Chris mine." Randy said interjecting in on the conversation.

"You didn't have to I do have my own money" John said Randy sighed. "They're my kids to John." Randy said, he took a deep breath the last thing he wanted or needed was to start a fight with John and not be on good terms while they shopped. "Let's go" John said, Randy nodded. They said their goodbyes to the kids and headed out.

They got in Randy's hummer and they went to the furniture store. They got there and walked inside. "I think we should do it room by room right?" Randy asked John nodded and smiled. "Yeah let's start with Al." John said Randy nodded and they went to the kids bedroom area. They looked around and found a nice bedroom setting for her.

It was a Legacy Classic Furniture Enchantment Panel Bedroom Collection. The set came with a Panel Footboard in Distressed Antique Off White, Trundle/Storage Drawer in Distressed Antique Off White, 2 Nightstands, Landscape Photo Dresser Mirror, Nine Drawer Dresser, Three Drawer Dresser, Six Drawer Chest, Armoire, Desk Hutch, Chair in Antique Off White. Once they had that they looked around for some other things for her room.

They got her 3 Cerise Table and Floor Lamps in Silver, Casablanca Eastern Floral Purple / Black Contemporary Rug and they got her a Starlet Juvy Comforter Set in Purple which came with 1 comforter, 1 bed skirt and 2 pillow shams. That was Alanna done, once she had everything they went and looked at stuff for Dakota's room. They found him a Midtown Storage Headboard Captain Bedroom Collection. The set came with a Midtown Storage Bed with Footboard Dresser, 2 Nightstands, Dresser, Mirror, Chest, Computer Desk, Desk Chair and a Trundle.

Once they had the furniture they looked around and found him a Beymen Arctic Blue Rug, 2 Abbott One Light Table Lamps in Metallic Bronze and a NFL Miami Dolphins Bed in Bag Set which came with sham, pillowcase, flat sheet, fitted sheet and appliqué comforter. Once Dakota was done they moved along and started on Kaylee's room.

They got her a White KidKraft Charleston Toddler Cot, 2 KidKraft Nantucket Nightstands, White KidKraft 4 Drawer Dresser, White KidKraft Combo Dresser and a White KidKraft Armoire. Once the furniture was done they got some other things, they got her a Chic Pink Contemporary Rug, 3 Alessia Table and Floor Lamps and a Curlieques Comforter Set which came with sham, pillowcase, flat sheet, fitted sheet and comforter.

Once Kaylee was done they went and got Blaze's stuff for his room. They got him an Espresso KidKraft - Charleston Toddler Cot, 2 KidKraft nightstands in Espresso, 5 drawer KidKraft Chest in espresso, Tot Tutors Toy Organizer in an Espresso Finish and a Tot Tutors Book Rack in Espresso.

Once the furniture was done they looked around and got him 2 ORE Furniture Accent Lamp with Baseball Base in Black, a Fun Rugs Olive Kids Out of this World Space Rug and a My Room Outer Space Bed in a Bag which came with 1 bedskirt, 1 flat sheet, 1 fitted sheet, 1 standard pillow case. Once Blaze was done, John and Randy went in search of the bedroom setting in the main room, John felt awkward picking something out for a room he wouldn't be in.

He hoped one day he and Randy could be in the bed together but he just didn't know. For the main room they found a Wildon Home Porter Sleigh Bedroom Set in Dark Cherry. The set came with a Porter Sleigh Bed in Dark Cherry, 2 Porter Nightstand in Dark Cherry, a Porter Mirror in Dark Cherry, a Porter Chest in Dark Cherry, and a Porter Dresser in Dark Cherry. Once the furniture was done they looked for some other stuff.

They got a Wool Pashmina Light Tan Contemporary Rug, Julian 48" TV Stand with Electric Fireplace in Cherry, 2 Nakia Table Lamps and a Biltmore Comforter Set which came with a comforter, 2 king shams, 1 bed skirt, 3 Euro shams, 2 decorative pillows and 1 bolster. "We need to find you something to sleep on." Randy said thinking about getting John a nice big comfortable bed.

"It's OK, I can just have a futon, I don't mind. They're comfortable." John said. "Are you sure John?" Randy asked concerned. "Yes Randy I am sure. I promise" John said, Randy sighed and nodded. They looked around and John found the futon he wanted. It was a Riviera Sleeper Sofa it was perfect for John. Once they had everything Randy paid for it and the people said it would be delivered In a few days.

They left the store and got into the car. "Wanna come and see the house?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Sure" John said. Randy smiled and drove them to the house. They got there, got out and walked inside.

The house was great. It was a True Riverfront Mansion with two bedroom guest house it was a spectacular custom home, previously priced at over The main house, has over 18,000 sq. ft. under roof, was built with solid concrete walls and has remarkable balconies, outdoor fireplaces and lanais overlooking 240 ft. on the scenic St. Johns River.

The two story guest house, with 3,500 sf. under roof boasts a 4 car garage with A/C. Set on over 3.5 park-like acres, the estate provided room for every activity their heart desired. Boats, RV's, Car Collections, it was simply amazing.

"So what do you think?" Randy asked. "It's amazing Ran, it really is. I love it." John said Randy smiled as John looked around. He was so glad that he liked the place.

"So have you had any offers on the house yet?" Randy asked, John smiled. "Yeah a few, I just need to figure out which one to accept." John said. "Phil offered." John said, Randy was shocked. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah he and Dolph wanna move here, Dolph is from Florida and Phil wants the sun and surf and it would be nice to have the house go to someone I know." John said, Randy smiled.

"Good, well you should accept their offer, what are they offering?" Randy asked.

"1.5" John said, Randy smiled. "Sounds good." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "This place is great." John said Randy smiled. "I am so glad you like it John, really I am." Randy said John smiled. "It's stunning Ran." John said. "You just need to furnish it." John said. Randy nodded and smiled.

He walked over to John and took John's hands in his own. "I love you John." he said, John smiled. "I love you too Ran, but I just don't know how to get back to where we were before all this shit happened." John said, he loved Randy so much and he wanted to be with him, he just didn't know how they could move on past everything.

"Why don't we try speaking to a therapist? We won't get past this on our own John, we have to at least try, for us, for the kids, for this baby." Randy said John nodded. "OK therapy sounds like a good idea" John said Randy smiled he leaned in and for the first time in months he kissed his husband.

John kissed him back and smiled, he needed that. He had missed Randy so much, he just wanted to go back in time and never let Dwayne back into their lives.

He knew he couldn't so now they had to try and move on. As a family.

**Please review…..**


	20. Moving In And Rebonding

**LIAR, LIAR HIS HEART IS STILL ON FIRE**

**WEEKS LATER**

Today was the day the family were moving into the new house. It was going to be a busy and hectic day John was just glad they had Adam, Chris, Phil and Dolph to help with the moving. John was up early getting the kids ready for the day, they weren't looking forward to moving especially Dakota. This had been his home since he was born and he really wanted to stay but he understood that the family needed a fresh start to try and move on. John was in with Kaylee making sure she was dressed for the day, John dressed her in her Blue Ed Hardy Butterfly Tee, her White Jersey Pocket Shorts and her Blue And White Flip Flops. Once she was dressed John let her play with the toys in her room and he went to get Blaze ready. He walked in and saw Dakota in there with him dressed for the day, they were playing with Blaze' toy cars. John smiled at his sons.

Dakota was ready for the day which was a good thing, he was in his Blue Ed Hardy Tiger shirt, his Black Active Shorts and his Lace-Front Canvas Sneakers, John kissed Dakota on the head and he dressed Blaze for the day. He dressed him in his White Ed Hardy Lover Boy Shirt, his Grey Drawstring Jersey Shorts and his Grey Flip Flops. "OK all done." John said. "Can I go to my friends today?" Dakota asked, John sighed. "No you know you can't. You have to help move Kota, you have your new room to set up." Dakota grumbled. "How about if you finish your room early enough you can invite Shawn over?" John asked, Shawn was Dakota's best friend. "Really?" Dakota asked John nodded and smiled. "Yes. But I will be inspecting your room so do it right the first time." John said Dakota smiled. "Thanks daddy" he said hugging him John smiled. "OK let's get some breakfast then we can get moving." John said, he picked up Blaze and took him downstairs, Randy, Alanna and Kaylee were down there eating MacDonald's. John smiled as he saw Alanna dressed for the day in her Black Ed Hardy Rose Butterfly Rhinestone Tee, her Black Fold-Over Drawstring Jersey Shorts and her Sequined Sneakers. They all sat down and started eating. "OK guys we know this isn't what you want to be doing on your weekend but thank-you for doing this, we just want you to do your rooms and that's it, nothing else." Randy said. "Once your rooms are done and me or your dad have inspected them you can have a friend over, but only one OK?" John asked his two older children. Dakota and Alanna smiled and nodded. "OK then." John said as he continued to eat. Today was a good day in his pregnancy, he didn't feel sick at all, he felt full of energy.

Once breakfast was done, Chris, Adam, Phil and Dolph showed up. Adam put his kids in the play room to play with Kaylee and Blaze and he helped John clear out the kids bedrooms, there wasn't much left in the rooms, just a few small items and their clothes mainly. "How are you feeling?" Adam asked. "Good, today is a good day." John said Adam smiled he was glad John was having a good day today. "Good Jay I am glad." Adam said John smiled. "What's with you?" John asked. "I have some news but I haven't told Chris yet, I just wanna get this moving you out of the way before I tell him." Adam said. "OK what's going on?" John asked. "I'm pregnant." Adam said John smiled and hugged him. "I thought Chris got the vasectomy though?" John asked. "He did but it obviously didn't work, the doctors think it's twins, with the hormone levels and everything." Adam said John was shocked.

"Wow, I can't believe it. Twins. I am glad it's you and not me, twins is not something I could handle right now." John said Adam smiled. "Have you found out the sex yet?" Adam asked, John shook his head. "Nope I wanna be surprised. It doesn't matter to me, we have two of each." John said Adam smiled and nodded. "Yeah I agree." Adam said John smiled and nodded. They finished talking and got back into the packing up of clothes and toys. Once the boxes were packed and everything was fine they headed downstairs, Randy took the boxes from John. "You really shouldn't be lifting heavy items." Randy said John rolled his eyes. "Randy I am fine, it's just clothes and toys nothing else." John said. "I know but I worry about you." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "I appreciate that, I do but I am fine, I promise I won't lift anything too heavy." John said Randy smiled. "Thank-you." He said John smiled and nodded.

**HOURS LATER**

The family were now out of the old house and into the new one and were unpacking everything. Dakota and Alanna were doing their rooms, John and Adam were in the kitchen, Kaylee, Blaze, Alex and LeAnne were in the play area with a few toys and Randy, Chris, Phil and Dolph were getting the furniture where it needed to be. "This house is huge Ran" Chris said, Randy smiled. "We need it with the brood, we have four kids and one on the way." Randy said. "Is this the last one?" Phil asked. "Last kid?" Randy asked back. Phil nodded. "I guess so I don't know. It's not like me and John are sleeping with one another, I don't know what is going to happen with us. I just know that I love him and our family….I guess it's just a wait and see thing." Randy said, Phil nodded.

John smiled as he heard Randy speak. He did love Randy he did he wanted to get back with him, back to how things were but he didn't know how he really didn't. He loved him and he wanted to be with him more than anything else in the world. He just hoped Randy would want him back. John didn't know how Randy could even want to be with him. Not after what he did. John still regretted it every day, he couldn't handle it. He was stupid and a moron. He wished he could go back in time and change things but he knew he couldn't. He knew he and Randy had to figure out what was going to happen, they were living together and had kids together.

**THAT NIGHT**

The kids were in bed sleeping and John and Randy were finishing up a few things. John kept glancing over at Randy. "What's up?" Randy asked, John blushed and shook his head. "Nothing don't worry." John said. "Come on what's up?" Randy asked. John sighed. "Do you still love me?" John asked. Randy was shocked by the question. "Of course I do, I love you so much John I do." Randy said John smiled. "I love you too and I Miss you more than anything else in the world." John said, Randy smiled. "Maybe we should do something about it then." Randy said John smiled, Randy held out his hand for John to take and John did and they headed upstairs.

Once in the bedroom Randy pushed John onto the bed and shred them both of their clothes Glen climbed on top of John to start pleasuring the man beneath him. John wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Randy took control of the kiss he massaged John's tongue. They pulled away for air and Randy went to work on John's neck kissing and licking at it John moaned that area was very sensitive. Randy smirked and bit down on the skin causing John to buck his hips. Randy travelled lower kissing and licking at John's nipples and abs he was heading lower when John pulled him up and kissed him roughly. "Fuck me!" John growled in Randy's ear Randy smiled and reached over to the top drawer of his night stand retrieving some lube Randy frowned "you ready?" Randy asked as he stroked John and lubed up his fingers. John nodded and pulled Randy down into another kiss.

Randy used his index finger to probe at John's entrance. John was getting impatient he wrapped his legs around Randy's waist forcing the finger into his hole he grimaced in pain. "Move your fucking finger!" John demanded Randy smiled and started to fuck John with his finger one wasn't enough so he withdrew and went back in with two scissoring John trying to stretch him enough for Randy's cock. "Oooohhhh yeeeeeaaaah" John moaned as Randy hit his prostate dead on. John started moving his hips fucking himself on Randy's fingers trying to get them deeper it wasn't working. "Fuck me NOW!" John screamed Randy smiled. Randy lubed up his cock and aligned it with John's hole he was going to go slow but John had other plans he bucked his hips making Randy's cock enter him hard and fast Randy groaned at the tightness of John it always felt so good.

"So tight Babe..." Randy moaned John was clawing at the sheets below him Randy was hitting his spot as he was thrusting in him slowly. John met Randy's thrust as he thrusted his hips to meet Randy making Randy go deeper. "Fuck harder Randy…harder!" John moaned Randy complied with the wish and started slamming into John not caring about anything in the world. The bed was creaking below them. John's head was thrashing about it felt so good to be fucked by Randy. "Fuck…..oh….yeah." John moaned as Randy kept hitting his spot over and over and over. John was clenching his ass around Randy's dick every time Randy would enter him. Randy took hold of John and started stroking him. Randy's strokes were at the same pace as he was pounding into John.

"So close Johnny….so...Fuuuuuuuuck!" Randy screamed as he filled John to the brim with his seed he kept up his movements making John squeeze him for all he had. John was still thrashing around "fuck Randy so close oooohhhh fuuuuuuck meeeeee!" John screamed as he came all over himself and Randy. Randy finally pulled out and collapsed next to John. Both men were sweating and panting heavily Randy started licking his fingers tasting John all over himself. John smiled at Randy and kissed him hard. "Fuck I love you." John said Randy smiled "I love you too; we are so fucking good together." John nodded "I know the sex is never bad." Randy nodded. John laid there with his head on Randy's chest.

**Please review…..**


	21. Birth Time

**LIAR, LIAR HIS HEART IS STILL ON FIRE**

**MONTHS LATER**

John was four weeks off from having the baby. Randy was away in Miami for a signing he was attending. So John was home alone with Alanna, Dakota, Kaylee and Blaze. He also had Adam, Alex and LeAnne with him. John had been feeling slight pains since he woke up, but he just figured it was normal, end of pregnancy stuff. It was night time when the pains started getting stronger. Alanna was sitting beside him as they watched some TV. "Baby girl," John said getting his daughter's attention. "Yeah?" she asked. "Can you go get your uncle." John said, Alanna nodded and went to get Adam.

While she was gone John definitely knew he was in labour when his water broke all over their white couches. Adam came down with Alanna. "What's up Jay?" Adam asked. "The baby is coming my water just broke." John said Adam and Alanna both freaked out. Adam regained his composure. "OK let's get you up and get you changed." Adam said John went to his bedroom and he changed his pants and slipped on some shoes.

Adam grabbed the hospital bag and Alanna helped him put John in the car. "Addy are you forgetting something?" John asked Adam frowned. "No why?" Adam asked. "The kids! you need to see if Dolph will watch them." John said Adam nodded and he got out of the car and rushed over to Dolph and asked him to watch the kids, Dolph agreed and Adam got back into the car. John sat in the passenger side holding his stomach as he felt a contraction. "Al call your dad….He needs to be here" John said, Alanna nodded and called her dad. She got Randy on the phone and handed it to John. **"It hurts Ran"** John said through clenched teeth **"I know baby just relax once at the hospital everything will be fine"** Randy soothed John nodded and gritted his teeth. **"Are you far away?"** John asked. **"About an hour. I'm on my way now OK?"** John nodded. **"OK I love you."** John said ending the call. Once at the hospital the doctors and nurses got John situated in a room monitoring him as Alanna called everyone and freaked out in the waiting room.

"Ok John you're gonna have this baby tonight or tomorrow" Steph said John nodded "Figured can I see my kids?" he asked he was feeling better they had given him some gas for the pain. She nodded and left. She saw Alanna pacing and walked over to her. "Alanna he is fine but the baby is coming tonight or tomorrow morning early he wants to see you ok?" Alanna nodded and she went to John's room to sit for a while. "Daddy are you ok?" Alanna asked John smiled "I'm fine baby are you excited to meet your little brother or sister?" John asked she nodded and rested on the bed.

"Al I'm fine, I'll be OK, this is good teaching you'll be going through this at some point in your life right?" John asked joking Alanna made a disgusted face but nodded. John sighed and gripped the bed sheets as he felt another contraction he didn't want to alarm anyone. He was scared and excited about meeting their child he just didn't want the pain. Alanna left, giving John some time alone with his thoughts and his pain. He had been sitting in the room alone for an hour he had no idea where Randy was he was in pain and the gas wasn't helping him much anymore. "John how are you feeling?" Steph asked "OK I'm in pain can I get the epidural?" John asked "We just need to see how far you are and check your vitals first" John nodded "OK you're about 4 cm dilated now let's check you out" she said she checked his temperature and went to work on his blood pressure. "Your blood pressure is quite high and we don't want that if you were to give birth now you could possibly have a heart attack." she said.

John freaked out where the hell was his husband. Just as he thought that Randy came running in "Sorry the traffic was horrendous and Al wanted to talk to me." Randy said John nodded. Steph was setting up the sonogram machine. "Ok the baby looks fine health wise but it is in the breach position." Steph said "and that means?" John asked "If the baby doesn't move back to the right position we will have to do a caesarean" she told them. "Relax John we still have some time to see it's not definite yet but we can't give you the epidural at all now I'm sorry" John nodded. She left to sort out everything in case of the caesarean.

"This is so not what I need right now" John grumbled. Randy sat down "Doll it's gonna be all good I promise no matter what I will be by your side" John nodded. "So who is here?" John asked "Uh Adam, Chris, Dolph, Phil and all the kids, my parent's are on a plane right now trying to get here. I need to know if you want me to call Dwayne." Randy said John looked at him. "No." John said Randy nodded. "OK then." Randy said John nodded. "So names got any?" John asked chuckling "Nope I bet ya when we see him or her the name will just come to us I promise you" John nodded "I hope so" John said winking at Randy as he felt another contraction come he grasped Randy's hand while the pain passed. "God I wish this was over with already" John said "Baby you look tired try and rest" Randy said John nodded.

"Go check on the kids." John said Randy smiled. "I'll get you something to eat as well." Randy said John smiled, "I won't be long promise" John nodded and tried to get some rest. Randy walked out to the waiting room and grabbed his jacket from his daughter. "Where are you going?" Alanna asked everyone turned to him. "John's hungry so I'm going to go get him some food" Randy said "We'll go for you it's the least we can do" Chris piped up Randy nodded and told them what to get and he sat down next to Alanna. "You should go see daddy" Alanna said Randy smiled. "OK baby" Randy said he got up and headed back in to see John. He looked at him and he was sleeping peacefully. John opened his eyes and Randy saw they were filled with pain.

"It hurts Randy hurts so bad" John cried "Baby I know what can I do for you?" Randy asked "Just stay with me don't leave me" John said Randy nodded "Never going to leave you ever" John smiled. A few minutes later the doctor came back in and checked John over "You're 6 centimetres along now and the baby still is in the breach John we're gonna have to go ahead with the caesarean ok?" John nodded. "Get Kota for me" John said Randy nodded and came back in with his son. "Daddy you ok?" Dakota asked "Of course baby daddy just has to go to another room with the doctors and your dad so I can have your brother or sister. I want you to be a good boy and I'll see you soon ok?" Dakota nodded and gave John a hug "Love you baby" John said "I love you too daddy" John smiled.

"I love you daddy" Alanna said John smiled. "I'll be OK sweetness, I promise." John said, Alanna hugged her dad and she and Dakota left the room. "ok John let's get you ready" Steph said John nodded and they wheeled him into the OR. They prepped him and put up a sheet so Randy couldn't see what was happening. Randy sat down by John's head. "OK John we will give you a little general anaesthesia so you won't feel so much pain all you will feel is some pulling and tugging ok?" John nodded and looked at Randy. "Take my mind off of it" John said Randy nodded. "Just think about meeting our son or daughter for the first time seeing the baby and holding him or her." Randy said John smiled. "Sing to me" John said, Randy smiled and started humming a light tune to his husband it always seemed to calm him down.

As soon as he finished they heard a loud cry John had tears in his eyes. "Congratulations John, Randy you have a healthy baby boy" Steph said as she placed their baby on John's chest. John smiled "He's beautiful Ran" John said Randy nodded he was also crying "That he is baby" Randy smiled and kissed John softly on the lips. "You did great" Randy said "No we did great" John spoke Randy nodded. He looked a lot like John he had John's eyes but some of Randy's facial features. "Sorry but we need to take the baby to get cleaned and weighed while we stitch you up John" John nodded kissed the baby and relaxed while they stitched him up.

Two hours later John awoke in his hospital room he glanced around and saw Randy sitting on a chair holding they baby. "Randy" he croaked Randy turned and smiled at his husband he helped John sit up and handed him the baby John smiled at him. "He's gorgeous" John commented Randy nodded "He weighs 6 pound ten ounces." Randy said John smiled "Cooper" John said Randy frowned "What baby?" Randy asked "Cooper his name is Cooper Anthony Orton." John said smiling Randy smiled along with him. "Perfect name" Randy said John nodded. "Oh he's mine by the way" Randy said John frowned. "I got the DNA test done, I just needed to be sure and I know you wanted to as well. So we took the test, he's one hundred percent ours. Me and you made this baby Johnny." Randy said John smiled and leaned up and kissed his husband. "I never had any doubt." John said Randy smiled.

"Are the kids here?" John asked Randy nodded "Want me to go get Them?" he asked John nodded. Randy came in a second later with their four kids. They alla sat on the end of the bed looking at their brother. "Alanna, Dakota, Kaylee and Blaze I'd like you to meet your brother Cooper Anthony Orton" John said the girls smiled. "He's so tiny" Alanna said John and Randy chuckled "He will be tiny for a while baby" Randy said she nodded and leaned forward and kissed her brother "Hi Coop I love you" she said John and Randy smiled. Dakota did the same thing. Kaylee and Blaze just looked at him, Blaze didn't really understand. "Let's leave daddy to get some sleep." Randy said he took them out as John laid down after placing Cooper in his small crib.

Randy walked back in and sat down with John. "Lay with me" John said Randy smiled and laid back with John. "I love you" Randy said John smiled "I love you too" John said "Now you need to get your vasectomy." John said. Randy laughed "Promise" Randy said John nodded and kissed Randy passionately.

**Please review…..**


	22. The End

**LIAR, LIAR HIS HEART IS STILL ON FIRE**

**A MONTH LATER**

"My name is Amy and I'll be your nurse today" a young lady said. Adam and Chris were at the hospital their babies were on the way. They got up to the birthing suite and Adam got settled into his gown and into bed, he was hooked up to heart rate monitors, as well as a foetal monitor as well. The room was decorated with Soft colours, recessed lighting and coordinated bedding and drapery provided a sense of "home." Special touches, including comfortable birthing beds, add to the comfort. Adam's suite also had a full-sized tub for relaxation during labour. Once the babies were born. Adam would be taken to his reserved, private, two room suite, offering the finest in comfort for him, the babies and the family members. The rooms are exceptionally designed with hardwood floors, elegantly coordinated bedding and drapes and recessed lighting.

Chris would be staying with him the whole time which Adam loved he didn't want to be without his husband. Chris was by Adam's side, he was stroking his head trying to calm him. "You're doing great baby…..Soon they'll be here and we'll be able to meet them" Chris said Adam smiled. "I can't wait…..Is everyone coming?" Adam asked. "Yeah they are. They're all on their way in now." Chris said Adam smiled and nodded. He squeezed Chris' hand tight as another contraction came. "Adam, I just need to find out a few things" Amy said coming into the room, Adam nodded as he breathed through his contraction. "How far along are you?" she asked. "Nearly eight months." Adam said she nodded. "OK, when was your last check up?" she asked. "2 weeks ago….The doctor put me on bed rest." Adam nodded. "Why?" Amy asked. "Because my blood pressure was high and she didn't want the babies to come." Adam said.

"Babies? You're having multiples?" she asked, Adam nodded. "Yeah two girls, is that a problem?" he asked. "No not at all, we'll wait for Stephanie to get here to go over your options" Chris frowned. "What options?" he asked. he didn't know what to think. "Well usually when it comes to multiples, normal birth is out of the question it's usually a caesarean." Amy said. "Amy I'll take it from here" Steph said, Adam looked pleased when his doctor arrived. "Doc is what she said right?" Adam asked. he grimaced as he felt another contraction coming. "God this hurts" he moaned, Chris took Adam's hand trying to calm him down. "Usually it's a caesarean yes, but if you want to go for the natural birth that's fine we can do that." Steph said Adam sighed he didn't know what to do. "What's safest for the babies?" Adam asked. "Caesarean. It's safest." She said Adam nodded he looked at Chris. "I'll do that then. I want that." Adam said Chris smiled at him.

"OK then, I'll arrange it, you should be able to be in the OR within a few hours." She said Adam smiled and nodded. "How's the pain? Would you like something for it?" Steph asked. "No I'm fine I can handle it" Adam said Steph nodded. "I'll be back in a little while with info on the surgery." Steph said. "Thanks Steph." Chris said Steph nodded and walked away. Adam looked at Chris. "Are you OK with that decision babe?" Adam asked. "Yeah I'm fine with it. How are you feeling?" Chris asked. "Tired, sore….It hurts a lot. But I can do this." Adam said. There was a knock on the door, Chris went and answered it seeing everyone there, Adam smiled when he saw everyone they came over to him and hugged him hello. "So when will you be having them?" John asked. "Soon, we're having a caesarean. Steph thinks it's best." Adam said. John nodded. "OK cool. Are you OK with that?" John asked Adam nodded. "Yeah I just want them to be OK." Adam said John smiled.

"Good. I can't wait to meet them. I am so excited." Adam laughed at his best friend. "So when did your water break?" Randy asked. "Uh about an hour ago, I went to the toilet and it happened." Adam said Randy laughed. "This room is nice though. you're set." Randy said Adam nodded. "So how about the names? You gonna tell us yet?" John asked Adam shook his head. He reached for Chris' hand and pulled him down. "You're never having sex with me ever again….You understand?" Adam asked hissing at him. Chris swallowed hard. "Baby I'm sorry?" Chris asked, Adam groaned. "Moron." Adam snapped. The door came open and Steph walked back in with a smile on her face. "Time to get ready Adam, Chris are you boys ready to be parents?" she asked, Adam and Chris looked at one another and nodded, they were more than ready for this. She handed Chris a full pair of surgical scrubs, mask, hair and shoe covers. He was changed in a flash. Adam was wheeled to the maternity ward operating room.

Chris held Adam's hand as they got him ready for the procedure. Steph walked in ready to do the operation. "you feeling OK Adam?" Steph asked Adam nodded. "Yeah, it hurts, but I want them out" Adam said Chris smiled and kissed the back of Adam's hand. "You're doing so great baby….I'm so proud of you" Chris said softly kissing Adam's brow. "OK Adam, we're going to have you turn on your side, so I can give you your anaesthesia OK?" Steph asked Adam nodded. Chris helped him roll onto his side and he felt a little prick. He flinched, he had always hated needles. Once the anaesthesia was given to him Adam was placed back onto his back. Steph smiled at Adam, "you're doing great Adam absolutely perfect." she said, as she washed Adam's abdomen with an antibacterial solution and shaved a portion of his pubic hair. Adam looked at Chris, Chris smiled down at him. "OK are we ready?" Steph asked she wanted to make sure Adam was ready for this. Adam nodded. "yeah, I'm ready" he said shakily Steph looked at Chris. "is he really OK?" she asked Chris nodded.

"He's scared and nervous Steph." Chris said Steph nodded, Her first incision opened the abdomen. It was a vertical cut from just below the navel to the top of the pubic bone. "you're doing great Adam, I love you" Chris spoke taking Adam's mind off of the procedure. Steph's second incision opened the uterus. It was a transverse incision. This was the favoured type because it healed well and made it possible for Adam to attempt a natural delivery in the future. Adam closed his eyes and Chris bent down and stroked his head. "you OK?" he asked Adam nodded. "scared" he said Chris nodded. "I love you and soon, we will be parents of 2 new baby girls to add to our brood." Steph opened Adam's uterus and ruptured the amniotic sac. Steph smiled and reached in and pulled out the first baby, she smiled. "OK number one baby girl" she announced as they heard the baby start crying out. Adam and Chris started crying it was always amazing. The umbilical cord was clamped and Chris cut it, the nurses evaluated the baby making sure she was OK. "is…is she OK?" Adam asked. "She's fine Adam" Steph said Adam smiled, Chris was over with the baby just looking at her, she was the cutest thing in the world.

Steph then did the same with baby number two, "And number 2 baby girl" she said, Chris smiled and cut the cord, he was in shock at how amazing his children were. "They're amazing Baby" Chris said Adam smiled at him he couldn't wait to meet them. Steph removed the placenta from Adam and she stitched Adam's uterus and abdomen closed. While this was happening. The baby girls were cleaned up and taken to the room where Adam would soon be. Chris went with his 2 daughter's, he was just so happy. Adam was wheeled into the room not long after, then Chris and the babies came in. Adam was sitting up in bed, he couldn't wait to meet his babies. Chris came over to him and kissed him. he handed Adam their baby girl while he held their other one. "So what are their names?" John asked, Adam smiled. "This little girl who is the oldest he is Victoria Christine Jericho, or Vicky." Adam said John smiled.

"And the little girl?" Randy asked. "This is Ella Elizabeth Jericho" Chris said smiling. The family smiled as they looked down at the babies, they were just so amazing they couldn't believe how adorable the two new additions to the family were. Judy looked at Adam, she was so proud of her son. "You did a great Adam sweetheart….They're amazing and I know you're going to be the best father in the world to these two little angels" she said Adam smiled. "Thanks mommy. You're the best….I love you and thank-you for supporting me….I never thought I would be so happy but I am, this is so amazing….I'm a dad again." Adam said in awe. He was a father to the most beautiful babies in the world. Chris looked at him and kissed him softly. "Love you" he spoke. Adam smiled. "I love you too baby, you're amazing" Chris smiled. He was so happy, everything was how it should be.

John watched Adam and Chris bond with their new babies, the door opened and Alanna, Dakota, Kaylee, Blaze, Phil, Dolph, Alex and LeAnne walked in, Dolph went over to John and handed him Cooper. John smiled at his son. He never would have thought he and Adam would be here right now, Adam with four kids 3 girls and one boy, and John with five kids, 3 boys and two girls it was so surreal. They had been through a lot recently, but now they were back and better than ever. John really loved his life and he wouldn't trade it in for anything else in the world.

**THE END**

**Please review…..**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, it means a lot.  
**


End file.
